


Heat

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaChris, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BetaRebecca, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, OmegaLeon, Pregnant Sex, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, threats of forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon didn’t need this. He didn’t need to feel something. He didn’t want to feel anything, especially not love. Not now. So, why did he want Chris Redfield to bend him over this table and fuck him senseless Must be the alcohol and Chris’s muscles talking to Leon’s hormones. Takes place during and after RE: Vendetta.





	1. Chapter 1

The serene view of the Rocky Mountains in the distance brought Leon a moment of peace as he sat there with a another shot of whiskey in hand. It was only him sitting in the restaurant, attention turning occasionally from the view outside to the staff hustling and bustling around the joint. There was smooth jazz music playing on a nearby radio, the only other sound in the place. 

It had been a hell of a life for the man. Running his fingers through dyed brown locks, Leon thought of all the shit he had gone through. After the shit storm in China last year, Leon had a very active life. The DSO had been investigating members of the US for doing deals with Simmons and "The Family". There hadn't been much in terms of dangerous missions, just small investigations...until the one that took place a couple of months ago…the one that had claimed the lives of his entire team. They were sent to get intel until one of their one snitched on them to the enemy. Another shudder went through him as he remembered the memory of having the horrible dishonor of shooting them once they had reanimated. 

Since that day, Leon had been put on desk duty until he took his own little vacation. He chose Colorado because of how not crowded the area was. The less people the better. He had moved his vacation out here due to his…other gender: an omega. Yes, Leon S. Kennedy was an omega. Always has been ever since he was younger. He had used scent blockers, pills, and other means of hiding his scent for fear of being ostracized and taken advantage of. He wouldn’t have been able to join RPD without his stuff, same with the DSO. And because he was unmated, he would have been taken to an Umbrella owned facility in order to be forcibly mated or experimented on. As far as anyone except his specialized doctor knew; he was a Beta.

Recently however, his heats had been getting more and more intense. Even with his suppressants, he found himself curled up in his bed writhing in pain and filled with the need to be taken. Judging by his calendar, he was almost due for another three days of hell. Hence, why he was here in this Beta run hotel, drinking and on vacation. Alcohol tended to help dull this needs, and he didn’t detect the scent of an Alpha anywhere so he wouldn’t be throwing himself at them. 

Just as he finished his last glass of whiskey, he heard the door of the restaurant open, as well as the sound of very loud footsteps. Leon groaned internally. So much for his alone time. The footfalls approached closer before stopping not too far away from his table. He made a remark about whoever was sneaking up on him and how they would scare the locals with their shit stealth. Judging by the scents, one was a Beta and the other…he felt a tightness in his stomach. His Omega recognized the scent of an Alpha. Blue eyes widened and he gulped, hoping his scent blockers were still emitting a Beta scent. 

“It’s a little early to be that deep in the bottle, Leon.” Chris Redfield’s voice said.

Leon took in a shaky breath. He knew he had recognized this particular Alpha Scent. He had been in close contact with it before multiple times. Leon put on a brave face, feeling himself sober up a bit. His hands clenched into fists at the realization that the older man was the source of the Alpha scent. He turned and saw that, sure enough, Chris Redfield, the Alpha, and Rebecca Chambers, the Beta, standing before him. What the hell did they want? How had they found him? Not even Hunnigan knew where he was right now. 

“Well, look who it is; the BSAA’s Golden Boy and Dr. High Hopes. What the hell do you want?” Leon practically snarled.

Chris Redfield approached closer, explaining that he had a job for the younger and they needed his help. Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes, dismissing the other by informing them that he was on vacation. Of course, they wouldn’t take that as a sign of his obvious disinterest, hearing and smelling Rebecca’s scent get closer. She laid something down on the table behind them before taking a seat at his own. She had asked him about the Los Illuminados and the types of BOWs they had been using. The brunette rolled his eyes again, telling her that it had been so long ago, he could not remember. 

The scent of the approaching Alpha made him cringe as Redfield now stood off to the side. His scent swarmed Leon’s sensitive senses, causing the younger’s stomach to churn once more. The older man asked him if he was just going to sit around here another week and do nothing. Leon forced his cockiest smile, saying that he never made plans that far ahead. Leon needed another glass of alcohol to dull down the effects Chris’s scent had on him. He ordered another bottle of alcohol when he noticed his own was empty. 

The waitress came over and was about to take his empty bottle, but he heard Chris shift behind him. The older man cancelled his order, causing Leon to rear his head towards him in annoyance. He was about to ask just who the hell Redfield thought he was, but was put in his place when Chris’s fist slammed against the table.

“Enough! Alright?” Chris growled, causing Leon to shrink into himself.

The brunette stared into the older man’s eyes, putting on his best glare. His stomach wouldn’t leave him alone as it coiled tightly. His core began to heat up at the Alpha’s dominating nature, causing him to wince. Something inside him wanted to submit to the Alpha, to get down on his knees and beg. Shit, he thought he had taken enough suppressants and drunk enough alcohol to stop this. He didn’t need this. Just gazing and being so close to the eldest Redfield had his inner Omega screaming to be taken. That he hadn’t been properly fucked by anything other than crude toys and his own fingers in a couple years or so and needed an Alpha to take care of his needs.

Chris had noticed the sudden change in Leon, apologizing before telling him that they really just needed his help. That this was an emergency and they would not be here if it wasn’t important. Leon nearly whimpered at the sight of those soft brown eyes. The way that perfect face gave him the most sincerest of looks, concern evident in the other’s features. If only Leon could caress the other’s face, wondering what it would feel like to be wrapped in those big strong arms…

No. No. NO. Absolutely not. He could let his Omega get the better of his emotions. God, he didn’t need this. He didn’t need to feel something. He didn’t to feel anything, especially not love. Not now. So, why did he want Chris Redfield to bend him over this table and fuck him senseless while Leon confessed his undying love for the older man? 

Shit, he needed more suppressants. 

He shoved his chair away from the table, bolting towards the direction of the bathrooms. Chris called out to him and Leon’s pace quickened as he heard those heavy boots follow him. Two seconds, that was all Leon needed and then they could talk his ear off to their hearts’ content. Shoving the bathroom door open and pulling his suppressants out of his jacket pocket, the dyed brunette turned on a sink. Before he could pop one of the little pills into his mouth, Chris threw open the door and stormed in demanding to know what the hell his problem was. The older locked the door so it wouldn’t be easy for Leon to dip out of there. 

Chris’s eyes widened at the sight of the prescription pill bottle. Shit, was Leon trying to kill himself? Without thinking, Chris ripped the bottle out of Leon’s hand while knocking the pill out of the other. He asked if Leon was out of his damn mind. The brunette went to holler at the other but stopped, curling over and clutching his middle in pain. Sweat beaded up on the younger’s forehead. Chris’s senses were immediately assaulted with the overpowering scent of an Omega in heat. Brown eyes widened in realization.

“Leon…you’re…you’re an Omega?” Chris asked, trying to control his inner Alpha.

Leon didn’t answer, body too hot and sensitive. His senses wouldn’t focus on anything except trying to cool off and the need to be bred. A whimper escaped his lips as he tore off his jacket, exposing the black V-neck underneath. Shit, he needed to get back up to his room and get away from Chris. Pronto. Everything was too hot and his legs were starting to feel like Jell-O. Blue eyes looked up at the elder, begging for help. 

Chris on the other hand was having an issue of his own. He fought hard against his instincts, trying to resist the urge to throw Leon up against the wall, rip his pants down, and pound into him until the younger could no longer stand. The raven-haired male gripped at his head, head swimming in that intoxicating scent of the younger’s heat. He watched as the younger ripped off his jacket, trying to cool himself down in the slightest. More sweat beaded that pale skin, practically asking Chris to swipe his tongue all over. Those blue eyes looked up him, begging for help. 

“Leon…what do you need?” Chris asked, trying go keep it together. 

The brunette needed dozens of things. His suppressants would be a good start. A bed so he wouldn’t have to stand on his wobbly legs and sink into comfort. Air-conditioning to cool him down. Alcohol to dull his sensitivity and senses. Someone to fuck him into submission for the next three days just to stave off some of these sexually deviant thoughts. He felt slick running down his leg, making him whimper again. 

Once Chris’s nose had gotten the scent of slick leaking from the younger’s entrance, he lost control of his own senses. Within minutes, Chris had slammed the suppressants on to the sink before pinning Leon up against the restroom wall. Mouths collided as tongues fought for dominance. Leon wrapped his arms around the elder’s throat. Chris’s hands traveled from the younger’s waist, past the curve of Leon’s ass before hoisting the other up via his thighs. Leon took that silent cue as a sign to wrap his legs around the elder’s hips. Fingers fumbled with the clasps of Chris’s tactical vest, eventually getting it off of the elder and allowing Leon to press closer. 

They could feel each other’s arousals through their pants as Chris ground his hips against the other. Leon threw his head back against the wall, giving Chris perfectly clear access to the younger’s throat. Lips and teeth found their way to the pale column, alternating between kissing and biting the flawless skin. Chris nuzzled into the younger’s mating gland, wanting to sink his teeth into it so badly so that everyone would know who this Omega belonged to. 

Leon moaned as teeth grazed his mating gland. He tilted his head in a way that he hoped Chris would find submissive and appealing. He wanted the older man to bite down, to feel the teeth sink into his flesh and bite that gland and mate him. 

After pinning the younger to the wall with his own body, Chris moved his hands down to the brunette’s pants. Removing the belt and undoing his fly, his hand slipped underneath of the other’s boxers. Leon made a noise that sounded like a choked off moan as gloved fingers found their way to his entrance, rubbing little circles around the outside before dipping inside. It started off as two fingers, roughly stretching him out and lubricated with his slick. Another finger was added for good measure, causing the brunette to arch his back away from the wall. 

“C-Chris…” Leon whimpered, fingers digging into the Alpha’s shoulders as he ground himself against those fingers. 

His entire body was trembling, begging to be taken. Once Chris felt as though the younger had been stretched enough, he moved them so that Leon was pinned to the cool floor. Both men moved impatiently to get Chris’s pants down as well as Leon’s own pants. Without another word, Chris thrust into Leon’s tight heat. The brunette clenched around the other’s length, head burying itself into Chris’s shoulder. There were butterflies in Leon’s stomach as Chris began a rhythmic pace. The raven-haired male kept one hand one Leon’s lower back and the other on the floor next to the other’s head to steady himself. 

Leon bit his lip, moaning and crying out at that beautiful feeling of the other thrusting into him. Sweat beaded on his skin, loving the feeling of Chris’s Kevlar gloves on his fevered skin. It wasn’t long until the brunette was flipped on to his stomach, allowing the elder to go deeper. He pressed up against the chest resting on his back, feeling safe between the large forearms next to his head. He could feel Chris’s breath tickling his neck and ear, the elder’s teeth hovering over his gland. A hand wrapped his length, stroking him in time with their thrusts. He pressed his forehead into the floor, panting heavily. 

He was close and he knew Chris was too. Chris’s knot swelled within him, and he knew he should have told him to pull out before it locked, but he had been so lost in his own bliss he didn’t bother. Without warning, teeth bit down hard on his mating gland as the knot inside him locked. Leon whimpered as he realized that Chris had claimed him as his. A curse left the younger’s lips as he realized what was happening. 

“Chris? Chris! You need to pull out.” Leon said.

Chris cursed as well, realizing that he was stuck. Shit! Shit! Shit! Both of them panicked as Chris’s knot finally deflated, but only after coming deep within Leon’s core. The brunette could feel the other’s release paint his insides, face burying itself into the crook of his arms. He had been careful for all these years, but one stupid mistake just sealed his fate. Redfield apologized repeatedly, saying that he hadn’t been paying attention. Leon went to tell him that it was okay, but was cut off by another wave of need washing over him. He groaned, feeling his body heat up again and emit more mating pheromones into the air. 

The BSAA Captain must have picked up on the scent as well, his length becoming hard once more. Chris apologized, but didn’t get the chance to finish as he was shoved off of Leon and tackled to the floor. Leon’s hand grabbed the front of Chris’s uniform shirt, bringing the other man’s face closer to his. 

“Just shut up and fuck me, Redfield.” Leon said before smashing their lips together once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abortion mentioned in this chapter. I am not for or against it. It all depends on the person. I have it so Leon is against it solely for the plot (that and he seems like a Motherly type).

Rebecca waited patiently for the two men to return, looking over the data on her laptop once more. Although the professor was incredibly patient and tried not to worry so much, she could not help but wonder what was taking them so long. Had they gotten into an argument? Given how quiet the restaurant was, she would have heard them arguing if that had been the case. Maybe a fist fight? She had heard some noises that sounded like Chris and Leon. She bit her lip, hoping they had not been tearing each other to pieces back there.

Her curiosity and worry had gotten the better of her. She flagged down a male waiter, asking the young man if he could do her a small favor. The boy nodded, listening as the young professor explained that her friends had been in the men’s room for quite some time. The waiter gave her a questioning look, raising a brow. With a sheepish grin, she then asked if it was possible for the young man to check on them. She would have done it herself but, for obvious reasons, she could not. He thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. The boy’s retreating form disappeared back into the restroom area.

With a sigh, she waited for them to come back. Now that she had thought about it, Leon had been acting quite strange when they had approached him. Alcohol could have played a factor in this, but she also noted that his scent was…off. For years, Leon S. Kennedy was thought to be nothing more than a Beta. That was what his record said and that was the scent he gave off when approached. The last time she had been around him, that’s what she smelled. Today, however, it smelt odd. His Beta scent smelt almost artificial, like it was being used as a cover for something. Was he hiding something?

The brunette was a very secretive person, not known for being very open or social. Plus, with his resources through the DSO, it would not be impossible for the man to get his hands on some scent blockers and suppressants. Especially if he was hiding something. And no one would question him otherwise if he needed them. Leon had not started acting weird until Chris got too close to him.

Her eyes widened, smacking herself in the forehead. The brunette had been acting especially strange when Chris had approached. Chris was an Alpha and a dominate one at that. What if Leon was an Omega using scent blockers and suppressants? It was not a totally ridiculous idea, and it would explain why his scent smelled odd. His reaction to Chris could have been due to his heat. What if they were back there…Rebecca blushed at the thought.

Well, hopefully they had protection. They couldn’t afford for Leon to fall pregnant at a time like this.

* * *

Leon really wished he had not left his gun up in the hotel room. After another round or two of sex, the two men laid in a crumbled heap on the floor. Both were on their backs, breathing heavily as they stared at the ceiling. Their clothes had been all types of ruffled up. Leon’s boots had been thrown across the bathroom, his pants not too far from them. Chris’s shirt somehow made it on to the top of one of the stall doors. Both were littered with hickeys, bitemarks and bruises. Leon’s hair was a mess due to the amount of times Chris had pulled on it. Bottom line, the Omega should be okay until tomorrow.

The reason for wanting his gun? The brunette tried to get up and take at least one suppressant, in order to ensure the possibility of pregnancy would not happen and hold off his heat for whatever reason they needed him for. Chris offered to get the bottle for him. Well, the bigger man had misjudged the bottle’s position on the sink and accidentally bumped into it. It fell into the sink, the pills rolling into the drain. The Alpha cursed and gave him a sheepish look of apology, earning him an enraged growl and a punch in the arm from the younger. One punch turned into two, then three, and then multiple as Leon angrily told the other that he wouldn’t be able to help him and Rebecca now.

“Leon, maybe there is that slim chance that my…uh, sperm, didn’t take. Plus, I could probably get more suppressants for you.” Chris explained, grabbing at the brunette’s wrists in order to stop the hits.

“You can’t just waltz into a pharmacy and get the pills, Chris! The Omega needs to go to a specialist, get checked out, and is prescribed suppressants that matches their biology! And you don’t just get them then and there! You have to wait a couple of days for them to deliver them from the lab!” Leon hollered, kicking out at the other.

“The BSAA has resources and connections, Leon! I could probably get my hands on some pills through them.” Chris reassured, “If worse comes to worse, and you are pregnant, there’s always…”

“NO! Absolutely not! I am not visiting a clinic! I’ll take my chances.” Leon hollered, pulling up his boxers before going over to retrieve his pants.

Chris pulled his shirt off of the door before pulling it over his head, a look of guilt on his features as he watched the brunette’s back. He should not have even mentioned the idea to the brunette. He knew how the younger felt about kids. He had heard Claire once mention to Jill that Leon had wanted to adopt Sherry after the whole Raccoon City incident. The brunette apparently had been heartbroken when he was denied custody and visitation. Whether it had been his Alpha reaching for the Omega in Leon, he secretly hoped the brunette had been against the idea. He wanted to see the younger with a swollen belly. His mate heavily pregnant as he carried Chris’s baby…

Chris shook his head as he pulled on his vest. He needed to get a hold of himself. They had a mission to pursue, Arias was still out there with a deadly virus. They would worry about this little mishap later. Still, his thoughts wandered to the brunette, who grumbled as he put on his boots. Chris bent down and picked up the brunette’s jacket before handing it to the younger. Leon looked down at it before accepting it. He mumbled about probably picking up a pregnancy test later from the convenience store in town. Just to be sure. He then asked what Chris and Rebecca wanted with the intel on the Los Illuminados anyway.

“Don’t you have to wait a week? For the test I mean?” Chris asked.

“For female Omegas due to their menstrual cycle. For males results usually show up within a couple of hours. If I start throwing up, that’s also a dead giveaway.” Leon informed the other.

“Or a hangover. Considering you’ve been drinking away your sorrows for the last couple of weeks.” Chris said under his breath.

Leon rolled his eyes, saying that he did not get hangovers. Chris raised a brow, trying to figure out if the other was serious or not. Taking him for his word, Chris explained that they needed the information due to the fact that a man they were chasing might be using the same BOWs as the ones that were used in Spain. It was Leon’s turn to raise a brow, asking Chris to be more specific. There had been a lot of different BOWs used in Spain. Anywhere from your standard infected to monstrous beasts the size of castles. Chris simply said that Rebecca would explain it when they got back out into the restaurant.

The bigger man unlocked the door, watching as a young waiter stumbled in. The young man looked flustered as he tried to explain that a young woman had been wondering where they had been. Leon blushed in embarrassment while Chris raised a brow at the waiter. He told the young guy that they were just talking business and not to worry about it, patting the waiter on his shoulder on his way by before leading Leon back into the restaurant.

Rebecca heard the sounds of footfalls, causing her to turn backward and look to see Chris and Leon coming back to the table. Once they sat back down, Rebecca noticed that Leon’s scent had changed. The brunette took his seat across from Chris, crossing his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. His scent was different. He smelt of an Omega going through heat. She also noticed that he smelt a bit like Chris, her cheeks blushed as her suspicions were confirmed. There was something else, put she couldn’t place the scent. His blue eyes wouldn’t meet hers, too busy focusing on her laptop. Chris on the other end sat a little straighter, looking very protective. Leon’s scent lingered on his. Her gaze looked between the two before getting down to business.

She was so going to tell Jill and Claire about this later.

Although he was trying to focus on the information being fed to him, Leon couldn’t help but trail a hand back on to his flat stomach. As he could feel something within him by doing so. What if he was pregnant? He could not keep fighting BOWs and working for the government, not unless it was strictly desk work. The brunette would have to take paid leave once he really started showing. He would rather disappear than let anyone at the DSO know he was an Omega. He would have to move out of his apartment as well, knowing damn well that there was not enough room for him and the baby. Where would he go?

Would he even keep the baby? Should he give him or her up for adoption? He had made a lot of enemies over the years, and a bunch of them would do anything to kill him. Not to mention the fact that Umbrella was constantly launching terrorist attacks. What if he and the baby had gotten caught in one of the attacks? With all the shit going on, this was no world to bring a child into. Unfortunately, he also couldn’t bring himself to go to a clinic either.

What about Chris? Would he stay with him after all of this was over? Blue eyes looked up at Chris, who’s eyes were trained on the laptop while exchanging information with Rebecca. The man had a big heart, but last Leon had heard, Claire had told him that he was in a relationship with Jill. What would happen to their relationship? Would he leave Jill? Or would he abandon Leon? A wave of sadness swept over him, feeling nausea in the pit of his stomach. The brunette shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Now was not the time to allow his emotions to take over. They had a mission to take care of.

“Leon?” Rebecca’s voice asked, full of concern.

Blue eyes turned to the Beta, “Huh?” he asked.

It took him a moment to realize that they had been staring at him, both looking worried. Clearing his throat, he apologized for zoning out. Leon leaned forward and asked what they were talking about. Chris turned the laptop around, showing a picture of a gray-haired man in a black and red suit. Glenn Arias, a Brazilian-American death merchant. He was a former CIA operative who had gotten involved with illegal dealing. Now, he was wanted by both the FBI and Interpol. His deals were so awful, they had landed him on a government’s hit list. The government had launched a drone to drop a bomb on his wedding. Fueled by his vengeance, Arias had gotten a hold of BOWs capable of differentiating between ally and enemy. He planned to unleash them on to major cities in the states.

Leon gulped, blood running cold, “So, you got an illegal Arms Dealer on one side. On the other, the US Government dropping bombs on weddings. Who’s the bad guy here?” the brunette asked.

Chris clenched his fist, annoyed with the younger’s anger, but he could understand. Leon’s emotions were fueled by his hormones. The brunette explained that maybe if the government had not launched the attack and instead just sent a sniper, they would not have to worry about a madman running around with BOWs. The BSAA Captain explained that it didn’t matter anymore and that it was their mission to bring Arias down. Leon hollered that it was Becca’s and Chris’s mission, not his. Chris tried not to react, but Leon just wouldn’t quit. The older man slammed his fist on the table and growled, causing Leon to shut up instantly. The omega didn’t want to anger the alpha further. Rebecca’s eyes went wide, looking between the two in shock.

“Are you quite finished?” Chris asked.

Leon didn’t answer, glaring at the other as he crossed his arms over his chest. Chris explained that if he didn’t want to accompany them, Leon had the wonderful option of just staying behind. However, if he remembered their "conversation" in the bathroom, Chris would put Leon under constant BSAA surveillance and protection. He would be lucky to go to the bathroom without someone knowing about it. The younger’s lips pressed into a fine line, still not answering the other. Rebecca asked why they would have to do that, acting as though she did not already know the answer.

If the eldest Redfield was being completely honest with himself; he really did not want Leon to accompany them after what had transpired in the bathroom. Even if it turned out to be that Leon wasn’t pregnant after all, he still did not want his mate to be put in harm’s way. And without his suppressants, Leon would be extremely vulnerable during the mission. What if the brunette slipped into heat during a confrontation with Arias? Chris had sensed that the older man was an Alpha like himself, and he couldn’t imagine that douche putting his hands on Leon.

Another horrible thought crossed Chris’s mind: what if Leon fell into heat around infected? During his time in the field, Chris had noticed the undead had become especially violent around Omegas. He had seen this first hand while working with mated Omegas on multiple teams in the past. Their behavior had become more violent than usually, tearing the Omegas apart in seconds. Chris’s eyes looked up at the brunette, who stared intently back at him. Chris didn’t want the younger to come with them. He voiced this out loud, causing Leon’s eyes to widen as he snarled in anger. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table and accidentally scaring Rebecca in the process.

“Are you fucking serious, Chris? You both come here, interrupting _my vacation_ in order to recruit me for some fucking suicide mission, knock my meds into the sink, fuck me senseless and then you have the balls to demand that I not go with you?! How fucking dare you, Chris?” Leon hollered.

Chris stood too, slamming the table, “God, damn it, Leon! I’m doing this to protect you!” he hollered.

“Then you should never have come here! You should have just left me alone!” Leon hollered back.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Rebecca hollered, first turning to the brunette, “Leon, I’m sorry we interrupted your vacation, but we need your help. I don’t know exactly what transpired in the bathroom, but I’m pretty sure you went into heat. After smelling both of your scents, I can only guess that you two are now mated. If that’s the case, Chris can’t help it. It’s an Alpha’s instinct to protect an Omega, especially if it’s their mate. That's biology”

Leon’s eyes widened, wondering when she had figured it out. God, he had really been careless today.

Rebecca ignored the brunette’s reaction, turning to Chris, “And you! You’re letting your instincts get the better of you! Leon may be an Omega, but he’s not totally defenseless. His track record with the DSO proves that. If worse comes to worse, I can manufacture suppressants as a temporary fix until we can get a hold of more.” She argued.

She stood up, going to her suitcase. Pulling out an injector, she sunk the needle into her arm and drew some of her blood into the vial attached. After twisting it out of the device, she placed the vial on the table. Right now, they had a mission to pursue. A madman had gotten his hands on a deadly virus and they needed to stop him. The answer to the cure for the virus was in her blood. If she were to die, they were to get her blood to a lab they trusted to manufacture a vaccine. The men could work out their mating issues later. Pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen from her bag, she wrote something down on the paper before passing it to Leon.

“Because I know you guys probably didn’t use protection, this pregnancy test is the most accurate when it comes to detecting the pregnancy hormone. You’ll be given the results immediately. It’s in a pink package near the Pharmacy Counter.” Rebecca said, watching as the brunette blushed. A quiet “Thank you” passed his lips as he tucked the piece of paper into his jacket pocket.

She gave him a sincere smile, “I’m serious about those suppressants. If you want, I can make a type of serum that wouldn’t terminate the pregnancy as soon as we get to the lab. And I’m sure there are vests on the plane that provide extra protection around the stomach area.” She explained, before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Leon watched as the Beta walked to the bathroom, leaving him alone with Chris. The two sat in silence, not looking at one another. The tension between them hung thick in the air. So much so, it felt like a weight upon both of their shoulders. Chris looked back up at the brunette, brown eyes scanning the other’s features. The Alpha was the first to break the silence, apologizing for his behavior. That Rebecca was right, it was his instincts to protect Leon. It was just…everything had moved so fast and the original plan had veered so off track that there’s was no turning back now. He just didn’t want Leon to get hurt, but they really needed his help.

Blue eyes stared back at the older. Leon sighed, saying that he was sorry too. He had been so careful in the past and all it took was one day full of careless mistakes to send his whole world out of whack. He also had not meant to flip on Chris, explaining that a part of him was worried that he was going to be left pregnant and abandoned after this whole ordeal was said and done. That he was just going to be forgotten, something he had always feared. Hence, why he never engaged any other Alpha in an intimate manner. Chris gave him a shocked look, causing Leon to wince at the hurt expression. Leon explained that he didn’t want Chris to throw away any relationships for him, earning a confused look.

“Leon, I’m not in a relationship with anyone. I was years ago but that didn’t work out. Working with the BSAA really doesn’t grant a lot of time for relationships.” Chris explained, “and I wouldn’t abandon you. This whole thing is my fault, if we’re being technical. If I hadn’t taken your suppressnts away from you, this wouldn’t have happened. I’m just as responsible. I'm here for you.”

A feeling of relief overcame him, as Leon released a breath he had not realized he was holding. To hear the older man, say that made him feel better on the inside. Before he could say anything, he heard a man call his name. Both Chris and Leon turned their attention towards the entrance, watching as a man stumbled in out of breath. Leon growled at the newcomer as he recognized him. The brunette wasted no time in charging at him, pinning the man up against the support beam in the middle of the restaurant. Leon threw his elbow against the man’s throat, choking him.

Chris came to Leon’s side, telling him to let the man go. Leon refused, informing Chris that this was the man who had betrayed him and sold out his team. This “Petruccio” character had blown their cover in D.C. and gotten his entire unit killed. He landed a punch to the man’s middle in anger, Chris telling him to calm down. A waitress came to the newcomer’s aid, only for Chris to shoo her away. Leon hit the man again, demanding to know why he was there. Petruccio begged for Leon to help him save his family. That some guy, an Arms Dealer, was killing off former members of the Los Illuminados for betraying the cult. If Leon did not help him, his family would be killed.

“Arms Dealer? Glenn Arias?” Chris asked, gently pushing Leon to the side before lifting Petruccio until he was almost a foot off of the ground.

“Yes! How did you know?” Petruccio asked.

Chris smirked, “I’m psychic.”

Petruccio was dropped before being pinned to the beam again. He begged Leon to save his family, angering the brunette even more. Getting into Petruccio’s face, Leon asked him why he should help him. He betrayed his team, and now he had the balls to ask for the brunette’s help. He made him a deal; tell them what he knew first, and then they would consider helping him. Petruccio whimpered, nodding rapidly.

Before they could get their answers out of him, they were interrupted by the sounds of trucks pulling up out front. Men in black tactical suits jumped out of the back, guns at the ready. Leon and Chris watched in shock and awe, wondering just what the hell was going on. There was something with the men, the truck rocking back and forth as a Tyrant exited the back of it. The beast had a machine gun in hand. With a mighty roar, the Tyrant aimed the weapon at the restaurant. Leon, Chris, and Petruccio ducked for cover. Bullets flew through the air, tearing through wood, glass and cement. The poor waitress had been torn apart by the rapid-fire bullets.

Everything had moved in slow motion for Chris, watching the bullets fly all around them. His attention immediately turned toward Leon, watching as the brunette took cover behind a table. Blue eyes meet warm brown orbs, fear evident in both of them. In that moment, Chris wanted to use his own body to shield the younger from the bullets raining down on them. To protect his mate and their unborn child. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched several bullets narrowly miss the brunette, who ducked down further. The Alpha cursed, realizing that the bastard in front of him must have been followed. This man put his mate in danger. He had to pay.

Petruccio slid his phone over to Leon, begging the brunette to save his family before passing out. Chris looked down, seeing that the man had been shot multiple times. Once the bullets stopped, Chris looked around the corner to check if the coast was clear.

The woman he had seen in Mexico with Arias had Rebecca thrown over her shoulder.

“Rebecca!” Chris hollered.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon rubbed his knees together as he tried to fight off his heat. Why couldn’t it have hit him last night when they stayed at that other hotel? Or even in the convenience store bathroom when they stopped there early this morning? Why now on the Osprey? In front of Chris’s team?! During their confrontation with Arias’ men back at the Rocky Mountain hotel, Rebecca had been taken and the hotel had been left in pieces. They had been forced to flee before the cops had shown up. 

It was nighttime when they returned to the hotel and grabbed Leon’s stuff from his hotel room and Rebecca's bag from the restaurant. They had made their way into town via the Osprey, stopping at the local convenience to pick up some medical supplies. Leon had found that pregnancy test Rebecca had written down for him. After buying that, a bag of pretzels and a very large iced tea, Leon asked to use the bathroom, earning a confused look from the clerk. Nonetheless, the man gave him the key and pointed out the direction of the bathroom.

Once inside the small room, the brunette pulled the stick out of the box, reading the directions on the back of said box very carefully. Plus meant yes, minus meant no. His heart raced as he did his business and waited. He heard Chris knock on the door, asking if everything was alright in there. Leon smiled, typical Chris, always so careful. His smile melted into a frown, a little pink plus staring him in the face. With a sigh, he slowly opened the door. Chris turned, asking if he was okay. Blue eyes motioned to the little white stick, Chris’s eyes catching on and widening at the little pink plus in the window. 

The brunette had disposed of the stick, washed his hands and fled, depositing the key on the desk as he did so. Chris was hot on his heels, signaling for D.C. to come pick them up. Leon idly snacked on some pretzels the entire ride to New York, suddenly craving them and the iced tea he picked up. He could also really go for some pickles and peanut butter, but the pretzels and iced tea would just have to do. It had been a peaceful ride, until right now when his heat hit him like a truck. 

The brunette bit his lip, pressing his thighs together tightly. The team had been made aware, by Chris, that Leon was an Omega. The BSAA Captain had done this for the younger’s sake as well as his team, knowing that D.C. was a fellow Alpha. D.C. only nodded when told, putting on the pilot’s mask to block out Leon’s scent. Leon purposely sat towards the back, trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible. He bit his lip, stopping a moan from leaving his mouth as his skin heated up and became hypersensitive. Fingers clutched at the seat beneath him tightly, knuckled turning white. His body rocked slightly. 

“Yo, Chris! He doesn’t look so good.” Damian observed. 

Chris looked at his mate but didn’t move. He had smelled Leon’s heat as soon as it hit the younger. Right now, he was trying not to react. He wasn’t about to ravish his mate in front of his team. Still he distracted himself with something else, like the fact that Chris was going to be a Dad soon. The man still didn’t know how to feel about this news. Part of him loved the idea, wanting to start a family of his very own for a long time. The problem was that he couldn’t find the one he wanted to be with. He had been with mostly Betas or submissive Alphas, but never once had he been with an Omega. Besides being an Omega, Leon was definitely different from Chris’s past relationships. He had known the man for sixteen years, considering him a close friend. The man had saved his sister’s life back in Raccoon City. They had been through so much over the years. If Chris was going to have a baby with anyone, he was glad it had been Leon. Accident or not, it felt right. 

His frowned deepened as the other part of him worried about bringing a baby into a world like this. It wasn’t safe and there was always the constant threat of an Umbrella Attack. Plus, there was always the threat of their enemies hanging over their heads. What if their enemies came after them? What if they sent a BOW after them? Chris felt his stomach sink. Was this really a world to bring a baby into?

A gasp across from him drew his attention back to Leon. Pale fingers tangled in the ropes behind Leon’s head as he pulled on them, as if doing so would ground him in reality and save him from his sex filled fog. Those beautiful blue eyes had been shut tight, teeth biting into swollen lips. Leon rutted his bottom against the seat, trying to get some type of friction going. The omega’s lithe body arched away from the wall, trying to resist his heat. Nails bit into palms, clawing at the last of his control. 

“Chris…” Leon whispered, eyes clouded with wanton lust. 

Chris clutched his gun tighter, bouncing leg and ears focused on the sound of his foot tapping against the metal floor. His eyes focused on Leon’s stomach, because if he looked at the younger’s face he would lose control. He imagined the baby slowly growing inside of his mate, thoughts then wandering to what they’re child would look like. Would the baby have his dark hair and Leon’s beautiful blue eyes? Or would he or she have silky blonde locks with Chris’s brown eyes? Perhaps they would be surprised with a redhead, knowing that Chris had some redheads in his own family. Just look at Claire. And since Leon was naturally a blonde, that would increase their chances of having a redhead. Would they have a boy or a girl? No matter the gender or appearance, Chris would love the baby regardless. 

“Please…” Leon whispered, begging Chris to come help alleviate his problem.

Sweat beaded across Leon’s forehead as his skin flushed a pink color. There was a fluttering sensation in his stomach once more, slick threatening to leak out of him as he felt himself become wet with arousal. He hunched over in his seat, hands clutching tightly at the metal below him again. The omega tried to focus on anything other than his heat, like his and Chris’s baby. The problem was, it caused him to think about being bred some more. Leon rocked back and forth, trying to will his body to calm down. He even took a couple swigs from his iced tea to cool him down. Small gasps and panting escaping his lips, not allowing himself to make any other sound. A whimper sounded in his throat, causing him to take off his jacket and hug it tightly to his stomach and chest. 

“Jesus, so that’s what it looks like. Thank God I was born a Beta. I would never be able to handle all that.” Nadia said, not helping herself before curiously glancing at Leon. 

Damian nodded in agreement, turning his head toward Chris, “Man, you gotta do something. The poor guy’s suffering.” He said. 

Chris shook his head, “I can’t do anything until we land. Plus, me doing anything to Leon near D.C. will set off D.C.’s Alpha and make him competitive or predatory.” Chris explained, skin itching to touch his mate. 

Nadia reassured Chris that D.C. would be fine. The mask he wore only filtered oxygen, so he wouldn’t be able to smell anything but whatever the mask was made out of. Plus, D.C.’s Alpha would react more so to Leon’s heat than the scent of sex. Damian jumped in, telling Chris to handle his business, for the Omega’s sake. Chris looked over at Leon, who had curled his legs up to his chest with his chin on his knees. Lithe arms hugged tightly around his legs as teeth bit at his leather jacket. The way he was breathing sounded like he was on the verge of crying. 

Nadia flashed the brunette a concerned look before joining D.C. in the cockpit. Damian moved as well, closing the divider between the cargo hold and the cockpit. But not before telling Chris they had an hour before they landed, leaving Chris and Leon alone in the cargo hold. The brunette’s eyes were still clenched shut, sweat dripping off of his forehead as he tried to resist his heat. 

With a sigh, Chris put his gun down on the seat behind him and made his way to his mate. Sensing his Alpha approaching, Leon’s eyes snapped open, gazing upon the older with want. His jacket had been gently pulled from his grasp, Chris rolling it into a ball before setting it down on the bench next to them. Leon reached out, pulling Chris in closer to kiss him. The younger male moaned, feeling hands under his thighs. Chris had moved the brunette around until Leon was able to lay backward on the bench, his head laying down on his rolled-up jacket. 

The Alpha kneeled on the bench with one foot still on the floor, leaning over the younger as he trailed kisses down Leon’s throat. Gloved hands trailed underneath of the tight-fitting V-neck, running teasing strokes over the pale flesh of the other’s stomach and sides. Leon shuddered at that, moving his neck to one side to allow Chris more access to his throat. Pushing up the navy shirt to the other’s throat, Chris moved his kisses down to Leon’s chest. The younger gasped when Chris’s teeth clamped down teasingly on a nipple. A hand curled in Chris’s short hair as Leon threw his head back into his jacket. 

“C-Chris…god….” Leon whispered. 

Chris chuckled against his skin as he moved on to the other nipple before trailing downward, hands holding Leon by his lower back. Kisses pressed against the Omega’s abdominal area and his stomach. A chuckle left the brunette’s lips, stomach being tickled by the Alpha’s mustache. Leon told the man to just think, assuming they survived this mission, Chris could plant all the kisses he wanted down there. Another chuckle left Redfield’s throat, saying that he hoped that Leon would be ready for him to talk to his stomach for long nights and days as well. 

“As long as you don’t start singing to it, I won’t mind.” Leon said.

A playful pout crossed the Alpha’s face, saying that he’ll sing if he wanted to sing “Damn it”. Planting one last kiss on the stomach beneath him, hands worked the other’s belt open and undid his pants before pulling them and the boxers down just down to the back of the younger’s knees. Chris shifted their positions, sitting down on the bench and pulling the brunette into his lap. He pulled away for a moment, causing Leon to groan at the loss of contact. Chris jokingly asked if they should use protection, causing Leon to raise a brow. 

“I think it’s a little too late for that, Chris.” Leon said. 

Chris chuckled, kissing the younger's throat again. Opening his own pants enough to free his erection, he wasted no time in thrusting into the other’s slick warmth. Leon arched against his chest, laying his head back on Chris’s shoulder as a moan left his throat. He reached back and wrapped his arm around Chris’s neck, connecting their mouths once more. The Alpha pounded into the Omega, both men trying to contain their noises from their teammates. It wasn’t long until both of them came, Leon slumping backward against Chris’s chest. 

Arms moved from his hip and wrapped around the smaller man as Chris nuzzled into the back of his neck. Lips nipped at his mating gland through his shirt, causing Leon to nuzzle back into the other. The sound of the other’s breathing and the pounding of their hearts brought them some kind of bliss. Gently grasping the Omega’s chin, Chris tilted Leon’s face towards him and kissed him again. Tongues and teeth clashed as they made-out. It ended with the younger gently taking the elder’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly before letting go. 

Chris pecked one more kiss one his lips before leaning back against the wall. He asked Leon if he would be okay until they touched down. The DSO Agent nodded, saying that he should be able to survive until later on. With a nod, Chris helped Leon to stand before pulling up his pants and then helping Leon with his own clothes. He then went to a supply chest they kept on the plane for maintenance and cleaning, pulling out wipes and cleaning up their mess. 

A movement just out of his field of vision caught his eye, causing him to turn. Leon stood frozen, eyes wide as his body started hunching over. Suddenly, the Omega covered his mouth before rushing over to the wastebasket. Clutching the sides tightly, Leon vomited the contents of his stomach into the bin. Chris cursed, throwing the wipes into the other basket before going to Leon’s side. The Alpha rubbed his mate’s back in calming circles, waiting until Leon was just dry-heaving. Reaching over to the cooler underneath the opposite bench, Chris handed the younger a water bottle. Leon accepted it gratefully, sitting on the floor and sipping the water. 

“Hangover?” Chris asked jokingly. 

Leon glared at him, “I told you: I don’t get hangovers, Redfield.” 

After not hearing any sounds from the cargo area for a bit, Damian drew back the divider. He asked if everything was alright back there, to which Chris said that it was okay. Damian poked fun at his captain, asking him that if everything was okay, why was Leon’s head in the trashcan? Was his Captain that bad at sex? Chris gave him a look, flipping his teammate off. Damian chuckled, before bringing over Rebecca’s laptop. He showed Chris all the things they had found out, Leon listening in and adding his input and information when necessary. 

They realized that there was a virus that laid dormant in seemingly everyone. There was another virus that triggered the other virus, usually dispersed as a gas. The last one acted as a vaccine, eliminating the viruses completely from the person’s body. The people who had been affected by the second virus, would target those who had the virus but had not turned into the undead. Those already treated with the vaccine were not targeted by those infected with the second virus. 

Something did not seem right to Leon though. He felt as if a piece of information was missing. Not everyone was infected with the first virus. If that was the case, more people would have been affected. The brunette asked to see the map of all of the attacks. With a nod, Damian switched the screen back to the map. Blue eyes scanned the screen, noticing that the attacks were happening around the great lakes. Wasn’t there a major water bottle company in that area? Eyes widened in realization. 

“It’s in the water.” Leon said aloud. 

Chris and Damian exchanged looks of confusion before they looked toward him. Leon explained that the majority of the attacks happened around the great lakes. There was a major company that bottled and distributed water in that area. What if the virus somehow got into the water? The BSAA Captain rubbed at his temples with his fingers, saying that if that was the case, who knew how many people were infected by now. 

An alert on the computer caused them to turn to that alert. They pulled up a CCTV Camera overlooking a street in New York. There was a tanker truck suddenly dispersing a green gas on to the streets. All three men cursed. Arias was already moving forward with his plan. Leon looked down at the information they had gotten from Petruccio, saying the vaccine would be kept in tanks with a green “A” printed on the side. Those tanks would be found somewhere in Arias’ safehouse, knowing that the Arms Dealer would not want to have it too far out of his reach in case shit hit the fan. 

They had their objectives: Save Rebecca, find the cure, and disperse it throughout New York. Chris added that they had four objectives, adding that they had to apprehend Arias too. Leon agreed, pulling on his jacket before sitting down and checking his ammunition. Chris glanced over to make sure Leon was okay before going over to check his own ammunition and artillery. Damian took out the vaccine from Rebecca’s bag, going around the plane and injecting everyone with a dose. 

When he finally got to Leon, the brunette immediately ducked away from the other man. Blue eyes warily looked between Damian and the injector. Damian held his hands up, reassuring the brunette that it was only the vaccine. That they all needed to take a dose to protect themselves from the virus. Leon did not relax, still looking at the injector. If anything, the brunette shifted further away as Damian stepped in closer. Leon had not been comfortable with needles after what happened in Spain all those years ago. No amount of convincing from Damian got him to budge. 

With a sigh of defeat, Damian turned to Chris, “Maybe you can convince him to take a dose?” he asked helplessly. 

The Alpha released a sigh of his own, holding his hand out for Damian to give him the injector. He moved passed his teammate before kneeling in front of the Omega. Placing the injector on the bench next to Leon, he gently took the younger’s gun out of his hands. Placing the weapon down on Leon’s other side, Chris replaced it with his own gloved hands. Brown eyes looked into blue pools, telling the younger that he needed to take a dose of the vaccine. He brushed brown locks out of the other’s eyes, pleading with him to take it. 

Another look down at the injector and Leon’s brain immediately went back to Spain, remembering when he had been injected with the Las Plagas parasite. He had hated the way he had felt, feeling as though his body had been shutting down as it was slowly taken over by someone else. His rational mind presently explained that this was not the Las Plagas parasite, that this was supposed to protect him. It was the complete opposite. He had to take it, to protect him and the baby. His irrational mind screamed that they were back in Spain. That the injector contained something that would hurt him and his baby. The Illuminados wanted to kill him and his unborn child. 

A soft feeling of Kevlar caressing his face broke him from his thoughts. He felt a hand on his cheek as Chris leaned forward and kissed him. Leon moaned, pressing back into the kiss. The elder’s tongue traced the cavern of his mouth before prodding at his own. The Omega melted into the kiss, suddenly forgetting about the injector. A prick on his neck caused him to pull away with a yelp, hand clutching the area and blue eyes widened in shock and betrayal. Chris apologized, pulling back with the now empty injector in hand, saying that the brunette had zoned out and wouldn’t answer him. 

The response he received was a punch in the shoulder as Leon swore at him. He called Chris a bastard, threatening to shoot him in his kneecap. The elder just chuckled and shook his head, finding the younger’s temper tantrum amusing. Whatever, the job was done and Leon would get over it and forgive him later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update coming soon. I haven't forgotten about Arias and Rebecca.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn Arias sat at his computer monitor, feeling utterly disappointed and cheated. The original plan was to destroy Rebecca Chambers’ research, infect the city, and take Ms. Chambers as a wife. But once his Alpha smelt the scent of a Beta instead of an Omega, he immediately turned his nose. She may have shared his wife’s physical features, but biologically; she was all wrong. Glenn looked down at the wedding band on his finger, sadness evident in his eyes. He couldn’t mate with a Beta. His love hadn’t been a simple Beta. Sarah had been a beautiful Omega.

This simply would not do! His frown deepened. Such a shame to have to throw away such an intelligent mind like Chambers. The young woman had figured out his viruses and even developed a cure. Alas, her Beta status was her downfall. He would inject her with a stronger form of his virus and find a replacement bride. Preferably an Omega. He was getting desperate. So many women who reminded him of wife in some shape or form, but all were either Betas or Alphas. Omegas were so rare nowadays, thanks to Umbrella and their human experimentations and numerous terrorist attacks. He wouldn’t even care if it was a male. He just wanted to have a family again. He looked over a recording once more that Maria had taken yesterday of Redfield, Chambers, and Kennedy at the restaurant. As if doing so would help him find something amiss.

A movement he must have missed caught his eye, stare focused on Kennedy. The brunette had moved his hand to seemingly rest on his stomach, a dazed and worried look on his face as he glanced down at it. To anyone else, it would have seemed like nothing more than Leon resting his arm there and checking himself out. To an Alpha like himself, he found it odd. He turned the volume on, listening to the recorded argument between Kennedy and Redfield, a part he had previously ignored. It took the brunette saying the words “Meds”, “Fuck me” and then Rebecca speaking of a pregnancy test and suppressants for Arias to realize Mr. Kennedy was an Omega.

An Omega pregnant with Redfield’s child.

“Hello, leverage.” Arias said, eyes training in on Leon’s face.

No doubt Redfield and his team would be on their way to stop him and rescue Chambers. If that was the case, Arias would be able to sink his claws into Redfield’s little mate and use him against the BSAA Captain. Pressing a finger on the button for the Communications Link to Maria, the older man told her that there had been a minor adjustment to the plan. He needed her to capture Target 3: Leon S. Kennedy. Preferably alive. He would send out Diego to assist her if necessary, but they were not allowed to slap around Kennedy too much.

“Can’t risk losing the baby, after all.” Arias said with a dark chuckle.

“Copy that.” Maria’s voice responded.

If Redfield wanted to meddle with his plans, he would just punish him through the Alpha’s Omega.

* * *

Rebecca choked on another breath, feeling the new virus coursing through her veins. Pain shocked her to her very core. She could feel it inside of her, worming through her flesh and bones. Tainting her very biology with its revolting effects. It felt worse than when she had been infected back at the University. Her life felt as though it were slipping away as she just barely hung on to her resolve.

She had survived many things in her life. She could survive this. She could fight this. Her blue-green eyes faded in and out, changing to a faded sage as she fought the virus. Chris and Leon were on their way. They would find the cure. She just had to hold out a bit longer.

The Professor could not help but think of Leon. Arias had mentioned that his BOWs were especially fond of Omegas, especially one in heat. He then told her that he hoped there were none on her team, not unless they were trying to send them to their death. Becca had growled at that, telling the elder that her team would kill each and every last one of those monstrosities. Internally, she still worried for Leon. He had been through just as much as her and Chris. He deserved to make it through this. His biology couldn’t be his undoing. It just couldn’t.

With a shake of her head, she wiped the dread from her mind. They would make it out of this. Arias wouldn’t get away with this. They were the good guys, and good guys always be the bad guys in order to make the world safer for everyone they cared about. They made it this far, there was no going back and no backing down. A look of determination crossed her face as she continued to fight the disease swimming through her system.

* * *

 

The team loaded up their weapons and checked over their ammunition one more time. The BSAA and SWAT were already on the ground, fighting off the infected hoards. State Police wouldn’t be there for another hour or so. Leon scoffed, saying that that meant they were on their own. Chris shrugged, asking the younger what else was new. When it came to disasters like these, they could only rely on those closest to them. They were lucky if the government stepped in at the last minute, if they stepped in to help at all.

They landed at the airfield, two vehicles; a jeep and a motorcycle, parked not too far from the Osprey. Nadia informed them that they were gifts from the BSAA. It was the best they could do for the group for now. Chris watched Leon’s eyes light up at the sight of the motorcycle, the younger calling dibs on it like an excited child getting a gift on Christmas. Though hesitant to allow his mate to ride such a risky vehicle, he heard Rebecca’s voice telling him that Leon was not defenseless. Chris smiled instead, nodding in acceptance. This made Leon’s smile wider, eyes turning back to the beautiful machine. Chris and Damian took the jeep and Nadia and DC stayed with the Osprey. The latter duo was told to be their eyes in the sky.

The sounds of engines roared as the group tore through New York City towards Arias tankers. They pulled up behind a major tanker, watching as it pulled over, ready to release more gas on to the streets. Chris, Damian, and Leon pulled up behind it getting ready to blow it up. Leon pulled the pin off of the grenade before tossing it under the truck, continuing to drive-by to avoid the blast. Chris pulled the jeep away as well, watching as the truck exploded. Leon circled back around, Chris and Damian already out of their jeep to take down the guards escorting the truck.

“One tanker down, several more to…” Leon said, but was interrupted by the sounds of something banging around in the guards’ truck.

The truck moved around violently, the sounds of snarling and growling could be heard from within. Damian turned to his two companions. Leon shook his head, telling him not to even bother. Chris wanted to empty his gun into the truck, but Damian said that maybe there was nothing too bad inside. Chris and Damian readied their weapons, Chris stepping protectively in front of Leon. The brunette kept his fingers tightened around the ignition, ready to jet if necessary.

Damian grasped the handle and pulled, ripping the doors wide open. Small forms sprung from the back, teeth, blood, and saliva spewing from their mouths as infected canines descended on Damian. The man screamed as teeth tore into the tender flesh of his throat. His screams were cut short as his head was detached from his body. 

“Damian!” Chris hollered, drawing the dogs attention to the two remaining team members.

Leon looked from Chris to the dogs, who inched closer and closer with bared teeth and dead eyes. The brunette made up his mind, telling his mate that he would lead the dogs away while the elder blew up more tankers. The Alpha shook his head, so very against that idea of putting the Omega and their child in harm’s way. Leon did not give him a chance to protest, revving the motorcycle and driving off. The dogs using their enhanced speed to chase the younger as he lead them to the nearest highway. Chris could only watch helplessly as the younger drove away. On the highway, Leon ducked and weaved through cars and away from the dogs. The canines jumping atop of cars and bumping into them with their strength, sending vehicles veering off road or crashing into each other. Leon’s heart fluttered in his chest as he pulled out his gun, opening fire upon the undead animals. He hit one in the head, causing it to tumble into oncoming traffic. The cars running over the now dead animal before crashing into one another. 

His victory was short lived as the remaining dog tried to go for his leg, causing him to swing it off the bike. He had to move to the other side to avoid getting the left side of his body taken off by a car, accidentally getting too close and bumping into it. The dog was getting close again, attempting to snap at his right side. With his foot, he braked the bike so that it would slow down a bit. This caused the dog to run in front of him, allowing him to open fire once more. A bullet to the leg slowed it down, but it was the sign that he shot at that did the dog in. The massive piece of metal crushing the undead creature under its weight. Without looking, Leon threw a grenade backward. An explosion went off behind him, but he didn’t have time to assess the damage. His mate needed him.

Maria watched as the younger took an exit off of the highway and back into the city. He was going for the tanker she was driving in, a grenade with a not yet pulled pin in hand. Before he could, she shot the small explosive out of his hand. He hissed and cradled his hand to his chest, the grenade flying away from him before bouncing under a car not too far away. The brunette cursed as he went to drive by, only to be stopped by a massive hand snatching the back of his jacket. The motorcycle continued without its driver, crashing into a car. Leon struggled in Diego’s grasp, the Tyrant easily wrapping his hand around his middle. The beast gave a threatening squeeze, causing Leon to gasp and struggle harder. 

“Dad, enough. Arias does not want him damaged. He is carrying precious cargo, after all.” She said with a smirk.

Leon’s eyes widened at that. They knew. They all knew. Had they been watching them this entire time? Shit, did everyone and their mother know about Leon’s pregnancy? The brunette tried to play it off like he hadn’t a clue about what she was talking about. The blonde woman came over as Diego lowered the younger into her reach. She laid a hand on the brunette’s stomach, eyes flickering red for a moment. She pulled away, fingers pressing to the communicator in her ear. She told whoever it was, probably Arias, that Target 3: Leon S. Kennedy, had been secured and was in stable health. A voice responded, but Leon couldn’t hear what the person on the other end was saying.

“Copy that.” Maria responded.

Pulling something from her suit, Maria approached the blonde male. Leon thrashed and hit the Tyrants arm, but to no avail. He was lowered even more so that Maria was able to reach his neck. He could see the sunlight glint off of the needle of the syringe, causing him to panic more. A hand in the Omega’s hair ceased any other movement. A prick at his neck informed him that they had injected him with something, but he was not sure what. Leon received his answer when a warmth spread from his neck and into his aching body. Eyes drooped as he fought to stay awake.

There was a moment of weightlessness before he found himself in the back of a black van. Luckily, there were no dogs in this one, but there were soldiers there to hold him down. Hands grabbed at his arms and legs, one pair of hands getting a little too close to his middle. Maria told them to avoid touching his midsection, threatening their lives should they think to touch him there. The last thing Leon saw before he fell unconscious were the van’s doors being shut.

Maria left two men with the tanker as she got into the passenger side of the van. She had a package to deliver to Arias and couldn’t be bothered otherwise. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diphenhydramine (Benadryl) and other Antihistamines can weaken a person's sex-drive and make them less horny. It can also dull the senses and make people extremely tired, hence the adrenaline.

The feeling of someone rubbing his stomach while a hand petted his hair and massaged his head felt magnificent. Leon released a moan, leaning into the hand in his hair. Someone chuckled above him, and it took the brunette a moment to realize that it wasn’t Chris touching him. Eyes fluttered open, blue eyes meeting dark colored orbs as Arias looked down at him. Leon immediately jerked his head away, before going to remove the thing touching his stomach. He found he couldn’t, causing him to look down.

His arms and legs were bound to a table with manacles at his wrists, biceps, thighs and ankles. His jacket and weapons had been removed and his shirt had been rolled up to expose his stomach. Cold gel covered the expanse of skin right over his womb. The thing touching him was a transducer probe for the ultrasound machine. Arias moved it around, until a tiny little ball showed up on the monitor.

“I always found it interesting when it came to Omega males. Unlike females, the pregnancy of a male always seems to accelerate slightly. Like, what you’re seeing here shouldn’t be visible until at least five to six weeks into a normal pregnancy and can only be seen with a transvaginal ultrasound. As you can see here, your baby is showing up clear on a pelvic ultrasound.” Arias explained, watching the tiny specimen on the monitor.

Leon looked at the tiny little organism on the screen. Arias continued on, offering to break out the other ultrasound machine. It was close by, but Leon would have to drop his pants and boxers and hold his legs up in order for Arias to use it on him. The brunette looked at him with a look of disgust, not wanting the man anywhere near his ass. The Arms Dealer chuckled, saying he had no interest in violating the younger man just yet. He then explained that it was still too early to hear a heartbeat, that one usually did not show until seven to eight weeks into the pregnancy. The two men watched the monitor once more as Arias went on to say how precious life was. He made a comment about how it was a shame Redfield would never see this. The Omega glared up at him.

The older man ignored his angered look as he shut off the machine, grabbing a damp towel to clean off the gel from Leon’s stomach. The brunette flinched at the cold feeling, trying to withhold his noises of discomfort. The Alpha above him told him that he and his wife were supposed to have a baby of their own, and he had found out about her being pregnant the night before their big day. He had been so overjoyed that he had considered leaving this life behind and start anew with his family. Sadly, all that had been ripped away from him in an instant. He finished cleaning off the gel from the younger’s stomach, not bothering to fix his shirt, before moving to clean off the transducer probe.

However, thanks to the government dropping a bomb on his wedding, Arias had been more determined to make sure the world would pay. That humanity was a disease and he had the cure, and Umbrella and the terrorists had the right idea. Leon called him insane, to which the older corrected him, saying he was not insane and he just wanted happiness, love, and peace. Placing the transducer down on the ultrasound machine, a leather gloved hand reached out to rub Leon’s stomach in gentle circles. The brunette tried to pull away, but to no avail.

After taking revenge on Redfield and that dreaded BSAA, Arias planned on taking Leon with him back home. He would keep the Omega there for the duration of his pregnancy. Until he gave birth to the child that was taken from him and his beloved Sara. He then proposed the idea of keeping Leon alive afterward. Sara did have some of her eggs frozen, having doing so due to her life as a researcher of the various viruses herself. Should something happen to her, she wanted to ensure that she had something left. After fertilization, he would implant one of them into Leon’s womb. A process he would repeat over and over again until he no longer found Leon necessary. The brunette snarled at him, telling him that there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen.

Arias pulled his hand away from the younger, “You speak as though you have a choice in the matter.” The older man said.

Leon watched as the elder male went over to a lab bench pressed up against the wall. Finding what he was looking for, Arias held a gas mask in one hand and a small tank full of a liquid Leon hoped he wouldn’t be dowsed in. Though he could not see the label on the tank, the brunette had seen it in many of labs of the legal and illegal variety. It had many different names, but it was widely known as Mating Musk, a liquefied sex pheromone used mostly on Omegas and Alphas to promote mating. It also was capable of triggering an Omega’s heat, as well as competitive behavior in both Alphas and Betas. Arias’ grin widened when he saw the brunette look from his face to the tank.

“So, you already know what this is?” Arias asked, holding up the tank.

Leon began to struggle harder against the restraints, only half listening to the older male’s plan. Arias explained that he was going to attach the tank to the valve in the corner of the lab and disperse it via the Sprinkler System. Once that happened, Leon would be forced into another heat, releasing his own sex pheromones. Arias would then release the scents into the corridor ventilation system. The combined smells would draw not only draw Redfield’s attention, but the undead as well. The scent of an Omega in heat alone triggering aggressive behavior in both the living and the dead. The infected would go into a frenzy of rage and aggression. If they thought it had been difficult to fight the dead before, just wait and see what would happen now. The dead would surely tear Redfield apart.

“But don’t worry, you’ll be safe and secured inside this room. The security doors will remain locked until it’s time for your retrieval.”

With that, Arias placed the mask upon his face before going over to hook the tank up to the sprinkler system. Leon kept pulling at the restraints, feeling his wrists and ankles chaff and bleed due to his struggles. The brunette asked where Rebecca was, what would happen to her. Arias reassured the younger that Ms. Chambers was just fine. She was running a test for him at the moment; a new strain of his current virus, but much stronger. This strain did not need the trigger virus in order to work. Speaking of which, Ms. Chambers currently had twenty-five minutes of life left.

“What about you? Won’t the dead go after you?” Leon hollered.

The Alpha chuckled, “You haven’t been paying attention, have you? My products know the difference between ally and enemy.” He replied.

Without another word, Arias tightened the valve before making his leave. Leon heard the doors lock behind the elder. An alarm went off as the sprinklers turned on. The Mating Musk drenched his body immediately. That familiar ache within him resurfacing as his skin became hot. Gasps escaped him as the pit in his stomach rose, slick leaking from his entrance. Leon writhed on the table, trying to keep control of himself as he continued to struggle within his restraints. He heard growling and moaning from outside the room, undead fists pounded against the metal doors.

“Shit!” Leon cursed, struggling even harder.

The liquid and blood on his hands allowed his wrists to easily slip out, but his biceps and legs were still trapped. In the reflection of one of the glass cabinets, he could see a button on the left side of the table. If he moved his hand at just the right angle, he could release himself. The problem was that he was going through his heat, his thoughts were clouded, and he was locked in this room with a horde of the undead just outside.

Fingertips brushed against the panel but were unable to actually touch the button. Leon tried to reach further, but he wasn’t able to reach the button itself. He thrashed on the table, listening as the wheels moved, thus moving the table as well. Brows furrowed in curiosity as Leon experimentally used his strength to move the table again. Though weakened, he would have to focus all of his energy into his plan. Teeth ground together as a wave of want rushed over him.

“Focus, damn it.” Leon whispered to himself.

He decided to focus on something else to motivate him to escape. Thoughts immediately wandered to Chris and the baby, fending off thoughts of his need to be bred. He had seen the little guy or girl living within him. The baby his mate had blessed him with. The baby they were going to raise together. He could not Arias get his hands on their child. Couldn’t let him raise such an innocent soul. No doubt the bastard Alpha would raise their baby to be hateful and vengeful like himself. A terrorist like the kind Leon and Chris had went after in the past, attacking innocent civilians with deadly viruses that turned humanity into monsters.

No, he couldn’t let that happened. He wouldn’t. Not his child. Not Chris and Leon’s baby.

Leon had to get them out of here. He had to go help Chris and Rebecca. With renewed strength and vigor, the brunette struggled even harder. Forcing his strength and weight to the button-side of the table. The wheels on the table lifted from the floor, before resetting back. Leon kept at it until the table tilted and then fell. It landed on the floor with a loud crash, crushing the button between the table and the floor. A loud noise sounded as Leon was released from his restraints. He caught himself on his hands and leg in order to avoid landing on his stomach.

Drawing his gun from the table near the cabinets, he fired at the valve with Mating Musk. His first two shots had been off, his heat messing with his aim, but the third bullet hit its mark. The valve broke, causing the sprinklers to shut off. Spotting an emergency shower in the corner, Leon wasted no time rinsing the musk off of his form. He had to get out of here and find Chris before it was too late. He could just barely see the amount of infected outside the door through the small window. By his count it did not look like much, thankfully.

His core reminded him that he was still going through his heat. He cursed again as his knees shook. The DSO Agent shook his head, brown bangs brushing against his face as he did so. Blue eyes looked at the cabinets full of different pills and chemicals. If this lab had musk, they had to have suppressants. Tearing through the cabinets, Leon searched desperately, trying to find some kind of suppressant that was pregnancy friendly.

He didn’t find suppressants, but he found scent blockers, adrenaline and diphenhydramine.

“Not the original plan, but these will have to do.” Leon said with a cant of his head, popping the Benadryl into his mouth.

Gunshots outside drew the zombies’ attention to the sound. They left the door and ran towards the noise. This left Leon alone to pick at the security panel in order to open the doors.

* * *

When Chris had pulled up to Arias’ safe house, he had half-expected Leon to pull up next to him. A frown marred his features as he waited a bit, but realized the brunette was not going to meet him here. Worry tugged at his heartstrings, fearing the worst had happened to his mate. With a shake of his head, the Alpha shook off any dark thoughts. Leon was strong and skilled, he could overcome most obstacles that came his way on his own. He was probably still on the road with those dogs. Chris would have to proceed without him for now.

Making his way inside, Chris readied his gun. He could faintly hear the shuffling and snarling of the infected down the corridor, meaning he was heading in the right direction. Along the way, the loudspeaker kicked on without warning, causing him to point his gun upward. Arias laughed, mocking how jumpy Redfield seemed. He then told the younger male how annoying he was becoming. That he could not wait to be rid of him. It was only a matter of time now. Chris demanded to know where Rebecca was, to which had asked if he meant his “New Test Subject”?

“What do you mean? What have you done to her?” Chris asked, eyes making contact with the lens of a security camera.

Ducking behind the nearest corner, Chris listened as Arias informed him that he had meant to make her apart of his team, but her Beta status had upset him. So, she became a part of his experiment instead. A new strain of the virus that was stronger than the last. Right now, Rebecca was swallowing her last breaths, having only twenty minutes of humanity left in her. Chris set the timer on his watch to twenty minutes. He told the man that he would find Rebecca and the vaccine and then the Arms Dealer himself.

“If you do all that, how will you find the time to rescue your precious mate?” Arias taunted.

“What?!” Chris asked.

The older man continued, telling the other Alpha that Mr. Kennedy had been delivered to him a little over an hour before Redfield arrived. Maria and Diego brought the brunette in themselves. Chris threatened the elder’s life if Leon had been hurt. Arias reassured him that they didn’t hurt him much. They couldn’t risk the brunette losing the baby. Chris growled, listening as the elder told him that he had seen Redfield’s child nestled within Kennedy’s womb. This only angered the BSAA Agent more, knowing that the man had seen his child before he did.

“It’s a shame you’ll never get to see your child.” Arias said.

“Why is that?” Chris asked, venom dripping in his tone.

Arias explained that he was going to kill him, and then go after the BSAA. He was then going to take Leon with him back home and keep him captive until the baby’s birth. After that, he would raise the child as his own while Leon would be impregnated over and over again and give birth to more heirs to his business. Then, when Arias grew tired of him, he would kill him. Or maybe he would sterilize the Omega and keep him to warm his bed. Who knows, it all depended on his generosity.

Chris wished the bastard was in front of him, so he could fill the man’s body full of lead. He needed to focus and control his rage. Stay on mission so he could rescue both of his teammates. The air-ventilation system went off, brown eyes snapping up at attention cautiously. A gas or something had been released into the corridors, but luckily it wasn’t a virus. If it was, he would be on the ground choking for air. No, instead this gas made him feel extremely on edge and…horny? Chris shook his head a couple of times, slapping his cheek and forehead to regain his composure.

The air smelled sickeningly sweet and with a musky undertone. The sweet smell reminded him of that stuff they used to promote mating. The musky undertone scent reminded him off…eyes widened in realization. Leon was in heat somewhere in this building. His mate was defenseless and would be taken advantage of by some predatory Alpha. Arias was probably trying to sink his teeth into his love. He was so angry, he did not hear what Arias had said before turning off the intercom. Chris bared his teeth, suddenly itching for a fight.

Shooting down the cameras, Chris ventured deeper into the building. He followed the scent of his mate in order to find him. His aggression increased tenfold as he thought about what the older alpha could have done to Leon. He really wished he could empty a couple of rounds into some zombies. As if his thoughts had been heard, he rounded a corner and saw a horde of the undead gathered around a door. Others were limping mindlessly around the corridor. The scent of an Omega in heat strongest here. With a battle cry, Chris fired upon the horde. Bullets ripped through undead flesh as he thinned the herd.

A final beep and electricity blowing out the panel finally allowed the door to unlock. Leon pumped his fist in victory. He opened the door, only to shut it again. Bullets narrowly missing his form as they pinged against metal security doors. Giving himself a once over to make sure he had not been hit, blue eyes hesitantly peeked through the window to see who had been behind the gun. Chris fired at the undead masses, cutting down the ones who had gotten too close with his bayonet. The man looked crazed and angry as all hell.

Another zombie limped passed the door, about to attack Chris, who had been distracted by the undead coming from the other end, from behind. Leon called out to the elder throwing the door open and shooting the zombie in the head. Once outside of the lab, the zombies seemed to get more vicious. One tackled the brunette and pinned him to the floor. Leon held it off, not letting those snapping teeth near his form. He yelled in frustration as he saw more heading his way.

Chris turned at the noise, spotting the brunette not too far away. Cutting through the crowd, the Alpha kicked the zombie off of his Omega before helping the younger to his feet. Chris patted him on the shoulder and cupped his cheek, asking him if he was alright. Leon nodded before turning their attention back to the remaining zombies. The corridor filled with gunshots and the sounds of the undead bodies hitting the tiled floor as the duo cut through the hordes. Chris would cover Leon while he reloaded his weapon and vice versa. The last zombie got a bit too close to Leon, causing Chris to lift the monster and body slam it into the ground. Its skull and brains exploded upon impact.

Before Leon could inform Chris about Rebecca, the elder clashed their lips together. Pinning the younger against the wall, the Alpha nuzzled into Leon’s neck. Leon wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders, but briskly pulled away. The action caused Chris to growl, but then immediately apologized. There was something in the air messing with his head. Leon nodded, but told them that they would worry about it later. Now wasn’t the time for this. They needed to find Rebecca and the vaccine and stop Arias before it was too late.

Chris nodded in agreement, “Right, sorry. Let’s go.” He said, pecking one more kiss to the brunette’s lips.

The two men readied their weapons as they made their way down the various corridors. They had found one with guards standing in front of a door, guns at the ready. They retreated back behind the corner in order to avoid being seen.

“How much money do you want to bet that that is where Rebecca is being kept?” Chris asked.

“How much do you have on you?” Leon asked back.

The elder smiled before turning their attention back to the task at hand. Chris signaled for Leon to take out the one while he took out the other. On the count of three, both took down the guards with one bullet each as the pieces of lead pierced their brains through their helmets. Moving quickly and quietly, Chris and Leon approached the door. The elder signaled for Leon to stay quiet and to be careful. Leon raised a brow, playfully suggesting that he run in there, spraying bullets and announcing their presence to whomever was inside. Chris flashed him a scolding look before throwing the door open.

* * *

Rebecca’s rescue came in the forms of Leon and Chris bursting through the lab doors, guns at the ready. The professor would have been happier to see them, had she not currently felt like death. Nonetheless, she was glad to see the two were alive and well. She smelled the air. Noticing that Leon smelt different again. In fact, both of them smelled off. There was a hint of something odd again. Were they covered in Mating Musk? She turned her nose at the smell, finding it sickeningly sweet in a repulsive way. What had Arias done to them? They seemed fine right now, but they just smelled weird.

“Rebecca!” the men said with excitement and relief.

Loud bangs reminded the Beta that they were not alone. She was only able to offer them a weak momentary warning before Diego stormed the room from a secret entrance. Chris cursed as he and Leon narrowly ducked out of the way of hulking fists. Chris told Leon to help Rebecca while he held off the Tyrant. Leon debated it for a moment before doing as he was told.

Chris shot at the various pieces of exposed flesh, but Diego just kept coming. Once he was close enough, Diego backhanded Chris, sending the Alpha flying across the room. His back collided with the wall, the eldest Redfield was grateful for the armored vest he wore or else the force of the blow would have broken his back. His gun had been knocked out of his grasp, causing Chris to pull his Barretta out, firing more shots. Diego leered back, but was otherwise unfazed, charging at the smaller male once more.

“Oh, come on!” Chris hollered in annoyance before being flung to the other end of the room.

Luckily, he had a Plan B.

Meanwhile, Leon looked for the locking mechanism for the restraints holding the woman down. He could not help but look over her form, noticing the dark veins decorating her skin. Her blue eyes fading to a pale sage. He asked her if she was alright, but she could only mutter his name in pain. He pleaded for her to hang in there. A shadow out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn just in time to avoid a crazed scientist about to slash his face with a scalpel. Leon deflected the incoming arm before punching him square in the face, knocking the other man out cold. With a shake of his head, Leon finally found the locking mechanism and released Rebecca. He helped her off of the table, letting her lean on him for support.

Diego approached Chris, ready to pound the Alpha’s body into a puddle of blood and guts. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he felt something underneath of his boot. Looking down, little red can stared mockingly at him. Diego looked up in time to see Redfield release the pin as it slipped from his grasp. The can exploded and engulfed the Tyrant in flames, causing him to scream in pain. He collapsed in pain.

Chris sat there, Barretta in hand, should the beast rise again. Carefully, he leaned up against the wall for support as he got back onto his feet. He looked over at the two brunettes, who watched Diego’s smoldering form. Leon caught his eye, blue eyes asking if it was safe to move now. Chris smiled, apologizing for leaving the marshmallows at home. Rebecca chuckled weakly, while Leon rolled his eyes at his mate. Only Chris would make a cheesy joke at a time like this.

Gathering his gun once more, Chris helped Leon carry Rebecca out of the lab. They had to get to the roof to rendezvous with DC and Nadia.

* * *

Arias slammed a fist on the computer console as he watched the trio exit the lab through one of his remaining security cameras. Diego had been defeated and Maria was missing. Where the hell was that woman at a time like this? Where were his remaining guards? How the hell had Redfield and Kennedy resisted the pheromones? An annoyed growl escaped his lips as he grabbed his gun and ammo.

“If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.” Arias growled, storming up to the rooftop.

He didn’t worry so much about Chambers. She would be dead soon enough; the virus would consume and change her. Redfield was a dead man for sure, who meddled in his plans one too many times. He would take great pleasure in killing him, wanting to watch the BSAA Agent take in his last breath as he choked on his own blood. Kennedy’s fate was undecided, torn between his original plan and the idea of slowly torturing the brunette in front of Redfield’s eyes. Maybe he would stab Kennedy in the stomach and let him bleed out in front of Redfield, to show the Alpha how he had failed to protect his mate and their unborn child.

Honestly, he did not know what sounded like the better option. Either way, he would bask in Redfield’s suffering.


	6. Chapter 6

“C’mon, Rebecca. Stay with us, we’re almost there.” Leon said, breathing heavily.

The brunette struggled as he helped Chris drag the Beta up the steps to the roof. They would have taken the elevators, but the one crashed and the other had been swarmed with infected. DC and Nadia confirmed that there was a lab somewhere up there. After doing a sweep of the roof with the scanner, the computers on the Osprey confirmed that the vaccine would be in said lab. Chris looked at his watch, noticing that Rebecca had a little under ten minutes left. Kicking the door open, Chris led his companions on to the roof. They were met with bullets, one grazing Rebecca’s calf while another caught Leon in the shoulder. Chris shut the door and pulled the brunettes out of sight and shielding them with his own body.

“You just had to try and save them. You’re so predictable, Chris. That’s your weakness.” Arias hollered, gun in hand.

Without looking, Chris opened fire upon Arias, hoping that doing so would make the elder Alpha back off. Arias ducked down into a crouch behind a wall, watching as the shots flew over his head. The raven-haired male told Leon and Rebecca to get to the rendezvous point in the opposite direction. Leon shook his head, telling the elder that he was not leaving without him and Rebecca agreed. Chris cursed, telling his younger companions that they were not safe with him. Shots pelted the wall next to him, causing Rebecca to shout and cover her ears. Leon readied his gun, but Chris told him to stand down. The brunette growled, but never put his weapon away.

“Oh, Chris? You haven’t gone and run on me, have you?” Arias called.

A growl escaped Redfield’s throat as he fired more shots until his gun emptied with a click. He cursed again, putting down his M4 in exchange for his Beretta. With another scolding look at the younger two, Chris fired blindly at the older man. Arias let out some shots of his own before his own gun clicked, indicating that he was out of bullets. The Arms Dealer reloaded his gun, dropping the empty mag and pulling out another. Seeing his window of opportunity, Chris snuck up on him, staying low and creeping up behind the walls. Leon covered for the elder should Arias reload in time, gun trained in the old man’s general direction.

At the sound of the younger male’s footsteps, Arias opened fire once more. Chris was quick enough to roll out of the way before firing some shots at the elder, who slid around the younger Alpha and avoided the bullets. They continued to exchange shots, both ducking, rolling, and maneuvering out of the way in order to avoid being hit. There was even a point where they chased after one another into a small and tight circle, but the shots never landed.

Arias was on the ground, rolling toward Redfield who tried to shoot at the other Alpha, only to miss every shot. The elder went to attack, only for Chris to tackle him to the ground. Landing on top of the other man, the younger Alpha went to deliver the final shot, only for Arias to knock his hand to the side, listening as the Beretta released its last couple of bullets. With a smirk, Arias kicked up and knocked Chris backward, successfully pinning the younger man under him. More shots were fired on the elder’s end, but all missed as Chris moved his hand out of the way.

Chris flipped the both of them over so that he was on top again, wrestling the Glock out of the other’s grasp. Arias fought against his attempts, shooting more bullets in hopes of not only hitting the younger, but also to distract him. Chris twisted the man’s arm, narrowly avoiding the several bullets aimed to maim his left side. After successfully wrestling the weapon out of Arias’ grasp, Chris turned it on its owner. Arias twisted out of the way and knocked the younger Alpha’s legs out from under him. He tried to pin the younger down and get a hold of his gun, but Chris bucked upward, throwing the older man off of his form.

Both rolled on to their feet, standing face-to-face once more. Chris tried to shoot Arias, but the man ducked again, hand reaching to grab at the knife in the holster attached to the younger’s thigh. He swung the blade, watching as Chris jerked back and moved away to avoid getting cut. Chris fired more shots, listening as the Glock finally ran out of bullets. Arias grabbed the wrist holding the weapon, hoping to get a lucky shot at Chris, but the younger kept him at arm’s length. Chris deflected the arm with the knife, dipping out of the way to avoid the cold steel blade.

Leon watched with baited breath and wide blue eyes from afar, trying to keep Rebecca as calm and as human as possible. As much as he wanted to run to his mate’s aid, Rebecca and the vaccine were the priority. He pressed on the BSAA watch Chris gave to him, asking Nadia and DC exactly where this lab was. Judging by their readings, it should be nearby. Nadia explained that it would be on the left-hand side. Leon looked in the direction, noticing a set of doors with glowing blue lights emanating from underneath of it. Telling the Beta to stay put, Leon ran to the doors, but paused as he heard glass shatter from where Chris was fighting Arias. His heart pounded in his chest as it went cold, hearing a male voice screaming as they fell to their doom. The brunette was conflicted between getting the vaccine or checking to make sure that it was not Chris who just died.

Noticing the Omega frozen on the spot, Rebecca’s curiosity got the better of her. She weakly pulled herself up the wall and peered around the corner in Chris’s direction. She did not see anyone at first, the battlefield seemingly empty. Her own heart pounded in her chest as she feared the worst. She looked over at Leon, whose back was still to her. If Chris had truly died, the brunette should be writhing in agony on the floor once their bond had broken. A Kevlar glove reached up and grabbed the wall, causing Rebecca to release a breath she did not realize she had been holding. Chris hoisted himself up and over the wall, laying on the cool concrete in relief.

“He-He’s okay, Leon. He’s not dead.” Rebecca said weakly, sliding back down on to the ground.

Eyes closed as the brunette released his own breath of relief before proceeding to the mission at hand. Prying open the control panel next to the door, Leon disconnected and reconnected various wires until the box exploded into sparks. The doors slid open to reveal the tanks with the green “A” printed on the side. A smile crossed his lips as he informed Rebecca and the team that they had the vaccine secured. He helped the Beta limp over to the small lab and hooked her up with an oxygen mask connected to one of the tanks. She breathed in deep breaths, feeling the gas cleanse her system of that dreaded virus.

After making sure that she would be okay, and after she gave him a thumb up, Leon ran to his Alpha’s side. Chris was almost back on his feet before he was nearly tackled to the ground by the excited and relieved Omega. The younger male’s scent overwhelmed with joy, causing him to release a pleasant and vibrant scent as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck tightly. After getting over his momentary shock, the Alpha wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, face burying into the brunette’s scent gland and basking in the relaxing scent.

“I thought you died.” Leon’s muffled voice said.

Chris chuckled, “Can’t get rid of me that easy. Besides, who’s going to be there to embarrass you and our kid with annoying Dad Jokes?”

Leon pulled away, “You mean your usual jokes? When was it decided that I wasn’t also a Dad?” he asked.

“Your physical biology and anatomy, but if you want, we can both be Dads. That way, there can be twice the amount of Dad jokes.” Chris said, allowing Leon to help support him.

Leon groaned playfully, “If that’s the case, I’ll be fine being considered a Mom. Someone has to be the mature one in the house.”

Chris chuckled again, making a joke about Leon being a MILF before saying “My Baby’s Mom Has Got It Going On”. Leon groaned, in real annoyance this time, threatening to throw the elder off of the roof if he didn’t stop it with his nonsense. Chris chuckled as he stopped but mentioned that they really needed to talk baby names. The brunette said that they would do so later, going on to inform the Alpha that they found the vaccine and Rebecca was being treated with it as they speak.

Before they could go much further, they heard the sounds of something very large coming from where Arias just fell. Both men paused and turned at the sound, feeling the building quake under their feet. Chris pressed a finger to his Communications Link, asking DC and Nadia just what the fuck was going on. Nadia informed them that their sensors were getting readings of a very large BOW heading their way. Leon groaned again, making a remark about their day just kept getting better and better.

Two gigantic clawed hands gripped the side of the wall, causing the two mates to stumble backward in shock and fear. A giant beast with grotesque bubbly red, pink, and black skin reared its big ugly head at them, blank eyes starring at its prey. Sharp teeth curled into a smile as the beast called out Chris’s surname before hoisting itself over the wall. Upon landing, the ground shook causing Leon and Chris to fall backward on to the unforgiving concrete. The Alpha was on his feet first, standing protectively over Leon, who was stunned at the sight of the very large Tyrant. Was that…Arias?

A clawed hand swiped at them, causing Leon to roll away and Chris to duck as those talons nearly missed his head. Another hand shot out and wrapped around the Alpha’s middle, lifting the soldier until his feet no longer touched the ground. The hand wrapped around him squeezed, causing Chris to grunt in pain. Arias laughed at the other male, squeezing tighter until Chris screamed. Leon called out to him, pulling out his Sentinel Nine and fired at the creature’s head and chest. A bullet caught Arias in the eye, causing him to scream and release Chris. The Alpha dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

The beast then turned and grabbed Leon, trapping his arm with his gun to his side. Leon beat on the creature’s hand with his fist. With a dark chuckle, Arias threw the brunette across the building. The Omega’s back collided hard against the corner of a wall before he landed on the roof hard. The wind had been knocked out of him as his bones screamed in pain. He didn’t get the chance to worry about further injuries as Arias stomped closer to him. Laying on his side, Leon fired more shots at the beast, watching it hit the Tyrant in its second head and shoulders.

Having abandoned his now empty Nine, Leon got up on one knee to get his other gun from its holster. Loading up his Desert Eagle, Leon never stopped firing as Arias charged at him. With a roar, Arias went to crush him under a giant fist, causing Leon to tuck and roll out of the way. The beast kept throwing blows, watching as his prey ducked and weaved out of the way. Leon slid away from the elder, firing off more lucky shots before flipping into a standing position. He did not get much time to recover before he was thrown upward into the air. Even then, Leon didn’t falter, firing at the Tyrant during his descent back towards the beast.

Arias threw a punch but missed as Leon rolled over his arm and avoided his fist. The younger’s booted foot crashed into his skull, momentarily stunning the beast. Leon flipped backwards off of Arias’ head, gun aimed toward the monster’s skull. He never got to fire off more shots as he was viciously kicked in the middle, sending him flying across the roof again. Leon’s body crashed through the glass railing, but he did not fall as he caught himself on the metal part, looking down at the streets below. Pulling his body back onto the roof completely, the Omega’s hand immediately went to his stomach and curled into himself in pain. His breathing become labored as his heart pounded in his chest and ears, brain going into panic mode. A part of him was convinced that he and the baby were not getting out of this alive.

Chris finally regained consciousness, pulling himself up on to his feet. Brown eyes looked around and realized that he had been left alone. Where the hell did that creature go? The sound of Arias’ laughter drew his attention to the opposite side of the roof. Leon was curled up in pain near the edge of the roof with the Tyrant standing over him. Anger flowed through Chris’s veins as he ran to retrieve his M4. Loading it with one last mag and a grenade for the grenade launcher attachment, Chris turned toward Arias, about to open fire upon the beast. He froze in his tracks when the bayonet was within mere centimeters of Leon’s face.

The brunette was in Arias clawed hand once more and was turned to face Chris. The beast was using his mate as a shield against him. That fucking coward. Leon grunted as the hand tightened around him, blue eyes clenched shut in pain. Arias told Redfield to lower his weapon, if he knew what was good for his mate and their baby. Leon told him not to, causing Arias to tighten his hand, drawing a pained scream from the brunette. Dropping the gun, Chris put his hands in the air, begging the older Alpha not to hurt Leon further. Arias chuckled but did not release the Omega from his grasp. He asked how it felt; to be so close to his mate, but not being able to save him. To have the younger dangling in front of him, but not being able to do anything to stop him from being killed.

“Did you really think you could defeat me? To leave here and start a happy little family with your precious little Omega?” Arias asked, shaking Leon for emphasis.

The claws on Arias’ other hand lengthened to sharper talons as he turned them towards Leon’s direction. One long claw teasingly caressed the brunette’s stomach through his clothes. Arias said he could end it all if he wanted to; right here, right now. That he could thrust his claw through the delicate skin of Leon’s flesh and cut Leon’s life short while ending the couple’s chance at having a family together. Or, he could go back to his original plan, but experiment on the Omega and the child. Infect the child with the virus and see what would happen if an Omega gave birth to a BOW. Most likely, Leon would not survive through the first trial and would inevitably die anyway.

“Hell, you can surrender right now, and I'll let them both go.” Arias said, laughing evilly.

Chris didn’t hear the bastard, too focused on Leon’s scared blue eyes. The Alpha tried to calm the Omega, telling him that it would be alright. And by the way the Arms Dealer was talking, it sounded as if he knew that their unborn child was alright as well. They both hoped it would stay that way. They both needed to survive this hell first. He eyed his gun and then the glowing spot on the monster’s chest. If firing shots at the head didn’t work, then most likely that glowing part was the actual weak spot. The problem was; how would he fire upon it without hitting Leon?

Leon on the other hand heard Arias loud and clear and, honestly, the Omega was terrified. Sure, he had been manhandled and tortured in the past, but he was never pregnant before this point. The idea of pregnancy had terrified him, and still did. But he would rather suffer through a normal pregnancy unscathed then either lose the baby due to stress and, you know, murder, or be experimented on and have to give birth to a BOW and die then. The thought of losing Chris was even worse. He didn’t want the elder to surrender himself to this monster.

Claws caressed Leon’s face, causing the brunette to lean away. Arias asked Chris what it was going to be. Chris looked from the beast’s face to Leon’s. Before he could answer, their discussion had been interrupted by the sounds of propellers beating against the wind. The men turned to the noise, watching as the Osprey shined a spotlight down on them. DC hollered for Nadia, turning the Osprey around until the open cargo hold was facing them. Nadia was on the ground in a Sniper’s Position, looking down the scope of a high-powered railgun. Her eyes trained on the second head on the beast’s chest. Squeezing the trigger, she fired her shot.

Chris dove out of the way as Leon braced himself. Luckily, the brunette was not in the line of fire, but unluckily, Nadia was aiming for the wrong target. She would have been better off aiming for the side that Leon was on if they hoped to defeat Arias. The blast tore through the second head, knocking Arias backward and causing him to throw the brunette from his grasp. The blast also tore through the next three buildings behind them, leveling them to the ground. Had Chris not been there to catch him, Leon would have been thrown through another railing and off of the roof. His back collided with the elder’s chest as they slid across the roof, Chris’s curled protectively against Leon’s own body. The elder’s back hit and cracked the glass railing, but didn’t hit it hard enough to shatter it completely and send them falling to their deaths.

Leon looked back at the Alpha with a relieved smile, “Nice catch.” He simply said, causing Chris to chuckle.

Arias looked at the now incinerated head on his chest, “DIEGO!” he cried out in anguish.

The two men turned their attentions to the still standing Tyrant. Arias roared before charging at the Osprey before jumping off of the building. He latched onto the plane, holding on with his claws. Both men cursed as they retrieved their weapons, running over to the side of the building. Arias extended his claws, stabbing it through the side of the plane. Nadia screamed as a claw pierced her shoulder, causing Arias to laugh victoriously.

Pulling his last grenade from his jacket, Leon tossed it at the Tyrant, “Catch!”

Arias looked back in time to watch the grenade explode in his face. The blast caused him to release the plane, falling to the city streets below. Before he could hit the ground, Arias shot his claws out. One hand attached themselves to the underside of the plane, the other set of claws attaching to the side of the building. The beast hung there, a smile still on his face, as if bragging about the failed attempt to kill him. Chris pointed his gun at Arias, looking down the sight with his finger on the trigger for the grenade launcher.

“Bye, bye Asshole.” Chris said, pulling the trigger.

The grenade was fired, flying towards its intended target. It embedded into the flesh of the pulsing glowing spot on the Tyrant’s chest, exploding into a ball of fire. The blast disintegrated Arias, his claws and body turning to ash as he was defeated. The only thing left of the man had been his wedding band, which skidded on to the street below before stopping to settle under a car. The man’s ashes rained down on the city like black snow.

Chris and Leon stood on top of the building, looking down where the beast formerly hung. They waited, as if expecting something else to happen. Exhaustion mixed with some unknown feeling washed over Leon, causing the brunette to faint. Chris called out in concern, catching the Omega in his arms before lowering him to the ground. He cradled the brunette against his chest, shaking him gently and trying to wake him up. Rebecca, now vaccinated, ran over to check on Leon as well. The Osprey landed, the cargo opened as Nadia and DC loaded up the vaccine tanks into the back. Nadia asked what the hell had happened to Leon.

“Call Med-Evac! Now!” Chris called, gathering the brunette into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip during the second half of the chapter.

The first thing that registered in his brain was the soft beeping of an electrocardiogram, causing Leon to hesitantly open his eyes. By the looks of it, he was in a hospital room. His clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown and he was laying in an admittedly comfortable hospital bed. He went to push himself up into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings further. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was watching Arias being blown to smithereens. The sound of someone lightly snoring drew his attention to the chair to his right.

Chris had his head propped up in his hand, fast asleep. Leon chuckled, accidentally waking the Alpha from his sleep. Brown eyes snapped open, immediately turning to the younger’s form. The older man got up from his chair, hugging the brunette tightly, telling him that he was glad that he was okay. Pulling away, Leon asked what had happened. Chris explained that they were currently in a BSAA base in the Medical Ward. He had passed out after the fight with Arias and would not wake up. Med-Evac picked them up from the roof while Rebecca, Nadia, and DC dispersed the vaccine over the city. They had to fly him out here in order to figure out what was wrong with him.

“Where is “here” exactly?” Leon asked.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Chris said with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Leon asked how long he had been out. Chris explained that it had only been a couple of hours. The doctors performed a lot of tests, and well, everyone knows that Leon S. Kennedy is an Omega. Leon’s hands immediately went to his stomach, eyes widening in shock and concern. He asked if the baby was dead, but Chris reassured him that the baby would be just fine. Miraculously, even after being tossed, kicked and thrown around and being nearly squeezed to death, the doctors did not find any issues with the baby. They predicted that the rest of the pregnancy should run smoothly. A sigh of relief escaped the Omega’s throat, laying back into the pillows.

A look of confusion crossed his features, now wondering why he had passed out. He vocalized his question to Chris, who explained that he had passed out due to stress, anxiety, and exhaustion. It was also triggered by the lack of food in his body and most likely lack of sleep. Hence why the Alpha took the liberty of ordering the Omega food just in case he woke up. They were also given a whole list of foods that Leon could eat and shouldn’t eat while pregnant, information on vitamins, pamphlets, etc. The nurse had taken the liberty of writing down “Suggested Reads” and all that fun stuff. Leon rolled his eyes and groaned. Great, not only would he have to endure nine months of hell, but he had to study it all.

Another sigh left the brunette, asking his Alpha what was on the menu for tonight. Chris figured the brunette would want to play it safe with the pregnancy friendly food instead of going quick and convenient. He also was not sure what the other was into food-wise, so he had ordered him baked mac & cheese with honey-mustard pork and spinach with some kind of lemon iced tea. Leon moaned, saying that sounded delicious right about now. He jokingly asked what was for dessert. Chris admitted to ordering him an ice cream sundae with peanut butter sauce and chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and Oreo cookie crumbles, but that wouldn’t be brought in until later.

“You spoil me, Redfield.” Leon said.

Chris smiled, explaining that he figured Leon would be hungry when he woke up. He also figured the younger would have a nasty sweet tooth after dinner. Leon chuckled, telling the elder that he figured right. The Alpha pressed a button on his Comm. Link to inform the nurse that Leon was awake. The woman on the other end gave a sound of confirmation, telling the BSAA Captain that they would start preparing the food. After shutting it off, Chris asked Leon about their previous discussion earlier. The brunette raised a brow, trying to remember which one.

“Was it about the “I’m Mom/You’re Dad” discussion? Or the terrible Dad Jokes?” Leon asked.

Chris shook his head, “Baby Names.” He simply said.

Leon made a face. He had not really thought about baby names during the mission. He never really thought about names even way before this mission, back when he pondered over the possibility of getting pregnant in the past. The only time he thought about being a parent was when he and Claire escaped Raccoon City with Sherry. Right before the government had taken her away from him. Though, he had only been twenty-one at the time. Leon admitted that he didn’t really think about names. Genetics and the baby’s gender maybe, but never names. He asked Chris if he had thought of any. The elder rubbed the back of his head, blushing and chuckling with embarrassment.

Leon raised a brow, “Do I even want to know?” he asked.

“Well…I mean…do you?” Chris trailed off.

“…I’m going to have to find out eventually. Shoot.” Leon said, begrudgingly.

The Alpha sat up a bit straighter in his seat, telling Leon to go first. Blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, blowing a piece of hair out of his face as he thought about possible names. First things, first; would they be going with Chris’s surname or Leon’s? Or would they conjoin them? Chris said Kennedy-Redfield might be a tad long, but doable for work. Going off of that, Leon suggested that, if the baby was a boy he would name him either Grayson or Jace. He was rather fond of those names but didn’t know why. Just liked the sound of them. Chris nodded, finding both agreeable. Grayson Kennedy-Redfield or Jace Kennedy-Redfield, both were kind of long, but rolled off the tongue nicely. Sounded like real lady-killer names. Maybe future agents.

“And for a girl?” Chris asked.

That one was a bit harder, but he was able to wrap his head around one name. He suggested Elizabeth. Chris chuckled, telling Leon that they were only given so much room to write their names down on the paper in school. What was with the long names? Leon playfully glared at him, saying that he really liked that name. Plus, they could call her “Liz” or “Lizzie” for short. The Alpha raised his hands in mock defeat, admitting that he liked those names.

“I still haven’t heard your name ideas, Mr. Redfield.” Leon said, crossing his arms with a smile.

The older man scratched the back of his neck again, attention toward the ground. The brunette raised a brow, kind of nervous about whatever name was about to come tumbling out of the other man’s mouth. Chris playfully suggested “Robert or Roberta” because they would be “Bob” either way. Leon rolled his eyes as he immediately shot that idea down before banning it from the list of names. He then asked the older male to be serious. Chris threw out the name “Oliver”, saying that it sounded very distinguished, but also heroic. Leon raised a brow, but then quickly made the connection.

“I like it, but if you think his middle name is going to be “Queen” and he will be scaling buildings in a green hood, you can forget it Redfield.” The Omega said.

The raven-haired male was actually surprised that Leon caught on to that one. The brunette informed him that he did in fact, own a television and he frequented the CW Channel when there was nothing else on. Chris then shrugged, saying that if they named their son “Grayson” then his codename was going to be “Nightwing” causing Leon to raise a brow. The brunette did not understand that reference to which Chris explained that Nightwing was a comic book character in the Batman comics. His real name was Dick Grayson and he was an acrobat.

“And you know this…how?” Leon asked.

“I used to be a huge Batman nerd when I was a kid.”

"Ah."

The younger male admitted to liking the name Oliver, and the nickname “Ollie” seemed too cute a nickname to pass up. The elder was glad that his mate liked that one, telling him that he didn’t even want to know the other boy names he had. He told him anyway. One of them was Owen, figuring it would be a real “Wow” name. Or Matthew because it was “Alright”. Leon groaned, putting his face in his hands as he immediately caught the references. He hoped the elder wasn’t serious.

“Chris, I swear I will punch you in the face.” Leon threatened, voice muffled by his hands.

The BSAA Agent laughed at the younger’s reaction. He explained that he was serious about the names, but he just wanted to throw in those phrases just to see how the younger would react. The brunette uncovered his face and pointed toward the door, playfully telling the elder to leave or he would kick his ass. Those names were forever banned, and they were never up for discussion ever again. He hoped the other’s girl names were better, but he secretly dreaded the possibilities.

The other calmed down his laughter until they were just chuckles. He threw out the names Ellie and Emilia. What was with the E names for girls? With a shake of the head, Leon made a face and held up a hand, asking if they were attached to anything or anyone. Chris shook his head, saying that he genuinely liked those names. He asked if he was sure, to which Chris nodded. Leon said that he better not find out otherwise or he swore would never talk to the elder ever again. The couch would be where Chris would sleep for the rest of this relationship. Chris then asked whose couch; his or Leon’s? The brunette froze at that, stunned into silence.

Leon had only thought about the possibility of them living together briefly. They probably should figure out where they were going to live. Would they move into Chris’s house? Or move into Leon’s apartment until the baby came? Or would they drop both places entirely and move into a whole new location away from everyone and everything? He felt Chris’s hand take his own, apologizing for scaring him. If he wanted, they could stay in Leon’s apartment for the time being. Just so the younger would be in a comfortable and familiar place during his pregnancy and heats. Leon shook his head at the idea, saying that he didn’t want to take Chris out of his home. Plus, the Alpha’s home was probably more suitable for their situation than his tiny apartment. Plus, he wouldn’t have to worry about his nosey neighbors filing noise and scent complaints to the front desk of the apartment complex. Or that bodybuilding Alpha Jerk that would hit on him every time he stepped foot in the hallway.

Not to mention, he would be comfortable anywhere as long as he was with his Alpha.

Before they could discuss this further, the nurse brought in a cart with Leon and Chris’s food. Leon gave Chris’s steak platter a curious look, but the nurse discouraged the brunette from even attempting to get a piece. Since the older male had ordered his steak medium-rare, Leon could not have a piece. A safety precaution just so the younger did not become infected with the Toxoplasma Parasite. Leon raised a brow, to which the nurse explained that it was a parasite linked to Toxoplasmosis, a flu-like illness that may be fairly mild for him but could serious health problems for the baby. He was also more susceptible to food-poisoning, which was equally as bad for the baby. Chris slowly moved his tray away from his mate, Leon sudden not so curious about the steak anymore.

The nurse also advised that Leon take some time off from his job and go on a long vacation, saying that it may be a bit too stressful and risky for the baby. One more “assignment” like this one could wind up ending in a miscarriage or complications at birth or during the pregnancy. Perhaps he would like her to fill out a medical recommendation form so that he could take on desk work instead? Leon would have to think about it, saying that he would put in for some more vacation time once he was out of here. He thanked her for the suggestion anyway. With a nod, the nurse took her leave, telling the two that she would come back around for their plates and to drop off Leon’s dessert.

“So, um. Maybe we should read some of those informational guides and pamphlets.” Chris suggested quietly.

The Omega nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Fingers hesitantly touched his stomach through his shirt. Four months in to the pregnancy and Leon was still not used to the little bump hanging off the front of him. He currently sat in the passenger’s seat of Chris’s jeep, the elder promising that they would be there soon. He had had his first official ultrasound just last week, Chris had been so excited to see the baby on screen for the first time. The men had wanted to know the gender of the baby, but Claire insisted that they throw a gender-reveal party for them instead.

The brunette, now dirty blonde once more, had been a little hesitant about the idea, wanting to know at the time if it was a girl or a boy. Chris had been a bit stubborn as well, but they just couldn’t say no to one of the godmothers of their child. So, they gave her the results and allowed her and the girls to throw them a party. Claire also promised to throw Leon a baby shower in a couple more months. The Omega wasn’t sure if he was going to like all the attention or not. 

After his time at the hospital, Leon went straight to the FOS and DSO Headquarters to put in for desk duty and time off in several months. Hunnigan had been worried, wondering if another incident had occurred, but Leon reassured her that it was “Good Time-Off” and not “Bad Time-Off”. She still did not believe him. He pulled her into his office, worrying her more. Once the door closed, she immediately began badgering him about all that had happened in New York. During her “Mother Henning” speech, he revealed that he was actually an Omega who was currently pregnant. That was enough to stun the brunette into a momentary silence, covering her mouth in surprise. 

"...Is this a joke?” Hunnigan had asked quietly. 

He shook his head, asking her not to tell anyone else about this. Though reluctant, due to the fact that all Omegas had to be registered into the system here at the FOS Headquarters for safety reasons, she agreed. Leon was one of few men around here that saw her more than just “a highly skilled secretary” and actually respected her. Hell, they even considered each other to be friends. With a small smile, she embraced the brunette, congratulating him. 

“Who’s the father?” she asked. 

A pause, “Chris Redfield.” Leon replied quietly. 

Her eyes widened in response, asking when this had happened. She figured the men had been close, but not that close. He explained that it had happened during the time he was supposed to be on vacation but had gotten recruited for that mission that happened in New York. Raising a brow and canting her head, he continued on, telling her that he had gotten careless with his suppressants and went to take them in a hotel bathroom, where Chris had found him and the elder mistook them for painkillers. The older man thought he was trying to kill himself, so he stopped him from taking them, thus worsening his heat. While he told his story and everything that happened in New York, she lightly punched his arm, telling him that he could have gotten hurt or killed. 

Nonetheless, she had been happy for the Omega and his mate, promising to be there if he ever needed anything. She also put in the time and job he requested. During the months that Leon worked his desk position, he swapped out his leather jackets for sweatshirts. This earned him some looks around the office, not used to seeing the brunette in such lax clothing. He ignored him, going about his job as usual. 

During those same months, he started spending most of his heats at Chris’s house before eventually moving in altogether. DC, Nadia, and Rebecca came over to help move the brunette move into the Alpha’s house, Rebecca fawned over Leon’s cat, a little Chartreux named Munchkin. Chris gave the younger a look, Leon explaining that he had found the poor little thing digging in the trashcans in the alley next to his apartments. He was originally only going to keep him for a day or two but ended up adopting him in the end. The little cat helped his anxiety and PTSD. Redfield was never a cat person, but Munchkin was starting to grow on him. Leon had caught the two snuggling on the couch more than a couple of times. 

Presently, they stood outside of Sherry and Jake’s house. Leon felt butterflies, or the baby, in his stomach flutter. He was nervous about this party, not sure about seeing everyone again. He was also not sure about this party. A hand squeezed his hand in a comforting manner, causing him to look up at the Alpha. Chris asked if he was as nervous as he was right now. Leon nodded, asking if it was too late to jump back in the car and jet to the nearest Dunkin’ Donuts on the way home. Chris chuckled, saying that that sounded like a great idea right now, but Claire would hop in her car and hunt them down. 

“Wouldn’t want her to do that.” Leon said under his breath. 

Walking up the driveway, they watched the curtains sway as someone ducked out of sight. Great, they had been spotted. It was too late to turn back now. They stood outside of the door, but Chris did not knock until the blonde felt comfortable enough for him to do so. Judging by the look on the younger’s face, Leon wanted nothing more than to turn back. Chris wrapped an arm around him before knocking on the door. 

The door was thrown open as Sherry and Claire excitedly let them in, both wearing “Team Girl” pink t-shirts. Sherry hugged Leon tightly and congratulating the couple. Jake came in from the kitchen, wearing a blue t-shirt that said "Team: Boy", asking if the two were here yet, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Leon and Chris. He shook Leon’s hand, but clapped Chris on the shoulder, referring to him as “Jar-Head”. Claire ran out to the back to tell everyone that the two were finally here. Jake warned the men that it was crazy out in the backyard. It seemed like everyone and their mother had gotten an invite. Chris looked down at Leon, who saw the large crowd of their friends in the backyard through the screened in patio and nearly bolted in the opposite direction. 

“Ready, Kennedy?” Chris asked.

“You know I’m not, Redfield.”

Jake offered Leon some of his beer, but Leon politely rejected the younger. He would need something a hell of a lot stronger than that to get through this. Jake laughed, saying that he might still have some vodka left in the fridge. Chris reassured them that a drunken and pregnant Leon was the last thing they needed right now. Plus, Claire would kill all of them if that happened. Making their way out to the back, Leon watched the pink and blue balloons sway gently in the wind. There were tables everywhere, and a large buffet table filled with food. In the center was a large sheet cake that was covered with a cover. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” the crowd hollered. 

Leon blushed a bright red. Jesus, Jake was right. All of their friends were here. Helena and Jill, both wearing the same t-shirts as Sherry and Claire, had embraced the two men first, Hunnigan following close behind Helena. Helena stopped to look down at the blonde’s bump. She still could not believe that Leon had been an Omega this entire time. Hunnigan was still reeling over the news herself. How had he been able to hide it for this long? Leon smiled, saying that it sure as hell was not easy. It wasn’t long until they were catching up and chatting about how things were going, the blonde slowly easing into the party. 

Sheva, DC, and Nadia, wearing the blue team t-shirts, approached Redfield right behind Jill, picking on the taller male and teasing the Alpha. Jill said it must have been strange for the eldest Redfield, to finally get to be a dad. Chris admitted that it was a bit strange and a tad overwhelming. Sheva laughed, asking if those missions seemed scarier than fatherhood yet. Chris laughed, saying that they would find out soon enough. DC reassured his Captain that fatherhood wasn’t too bad, being a dad himself. It was kind of like a mission; it was all about teamwork. The two men looked at Leon, who was happily conversing with Rebecca. DC told Chris that he had a hell of a teammate. 

“Thanks, DC.” Chris said, clapping his fellow Alpha on the shoulder. 

“Don’t mention it man.” DC said, returning the gesture. 

“So, any baby names yet? I saw Claire holding some kind of voting about not only gender but names for the baby.” Rebecca asked, also wearing a pink t-shirt. 

Leon smiled, “A few actually. Whose idea was this?” He asked, gesturing to her shirt. 

Rebecca chuckled, saying that Sherry and Claire had a bunch of them made, giving them out to people after they wrote down their predictions on that board she told him about. Before she could ask about names, Ashley Graham had run over to the blonde, hugging him tightly. She wore a pink t-shirt as well. She grabbed him by the hand and told him to check out the board. Leon apologized to Rebecca as he was dragged away by the young blonde. Rebecca chuckled before going over to talk to Jake on the patio.

Chris was swarmed with buddies from the BSAA and several of Claire’s coworkers from TerraSave, asking him questions about his work overseas. Others congratulated him on the baby. The BSAA Captain noticed they were all wearing those team t-shirts. He asked Josh Stone where he had gotten his, noticing he was wearing a “Team Boy” t-shirt. Stone explained that Claire was running some little booth up front and was giving them out. He told the eldest Redfield to check it out. Chris thanked him and did just that. 

Looking over the purple board covered with pink and blue clouds, Leon looked to Claire and Ashley for answers. Claire explained that the clouds represented either boy or girl and that one was supposed to write down the name that they thought that Chris and Leon were going to name the baby on either the pink or blue clouds. Leon asked if he could do one for each gender. Ashley told him that was no fun, but Claire chuckled and let him do it. Grabbing one Blue cloud and one pink cloud, Leon wrote down the names he and Chris settled on: Grayson for a boy and Ellie for a girl. 

A hand on his back caused him to flinch, nearly elbowing the person in the face out of habit. Chris blocked it, telling the blonde that it was just him. Leon relaxed, lowering his elbow. Planting a kiss on the younger’s cheek, Chris asked what he was doing. Leon asked Ashley to explain it again. With a nod, Chris asked if he could do one for both. Leon chuckled while Ashley groaned, asking if anyone was fun anymore. 

“Seriously? You’re not going to pick just one?” Ashley begged. 

“Nope.” Chris replied, “As long as the baby is healthy, the gender doesn’t matter to us.” 

He bent over the table, writing down the “back-up names”: Oliver and Elizabeth. He stuck his clouds close to where Leon stuck his. Claire asked Chris which t-shirt he wanted. The older Redfield told her that he would take both and change them just to mess with the guests. She turned to Leon, but he waved it off. He would take both, but he didn’t want to give up his comfy V-neck and jacket just yet. She smiled and nodded in understanding, saying that she would keep his aside. 

Chris took off his black t-shirt, revealing his muscled build underneath. Ashley drooled at the sight and Claire scolded her brother, telling him to at least duck behind one of the trees. Leon chuckled, saying that he thoroughly enjoyed the view. The Alpha flashed him a smile, promising more of this view when they got home later. He put on the “Team: Boy” t-shirt first, setting his watch to thirty minutes. Leon chuckled, asking if he was serious. 

“Yup.” The elder said, wrapping an arm around the Omega. 

The party went on, various guests coming up to Leon to ask about how he was doing. Others asked if they could feel the baby. Leon was a bit uncomfortable about it at first, but eventually calmed a bit when Sherry or Jill had asked. Chris told him that he didn’t have to let people touch him if he did not want them to, but the blonde explained that he was okay with it, as long as they asked him first. Even Jake had asked and felt the baby. 

“So,” Jake began, “why Jar-Head?” he asked. 

Chris glared at the nickname, now wearing the “Team: Girl” t-shirt again. Jill had gotten fed up and told her best friend to “pick a fucking color already” earlier on. Leon chuckled, explaining that it just kind of happened. Jake guessed that Leon went into heat and Chris couldn’t control himself and then they just kind of fucked. Both men exchanged looks but didn’t admit the truth. Leon said to just go with that. Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Everyone! We’re going to cut the cake!” Ashley hollered while Claire rallied the crowd over to the table. 

“Good, the anticipation’s killing me.” Leon whispered to Chris. 

“About time! I’m tired of Chris changing his damn shirt every half-hour!” Jill hollered. 

Chris denied such accusations, to which Jill told him that he was bullshitting. That she and DC timed his lying ass. This drew laughter from the crowd. Claire lead Chris and Leon to the front of the table. She held up the knife, blade away from them, asking who wanted to cut the cake. Leon looked to Chris, who did the same. They decided to cut it together, but not before Leon asked if there was anywhere specific that they had to cut. Jake told them to just cut the damn thing already, earning a light punch from Sherry. He apologized and rephrased his sentence, asking them to please cut the damn thing already. Sherry face-palmed.

Taking a deep breath and allowing Chris to steady his hand, Leon cut the cake. Chris helped, pulling the small cut square out of the way. Blue eyes looked down at the blue interior of the cake staring back at them. Both the Omega and the Alpha smiled, Chris announcing that they were having a boy. The crowd cheered as their friends congratulated them. Claire was excited about being an Aunt to a baby nephew. Sherry and Rebecca asked about the names. Chris kissed his mate on the lips before telling the girls that they were stuck between Grayson and Oliver. Leon admitted that he really liked the name Oliver, even though he originally liked Grayson. The two girls awed, finding the names to be adorable. 

Later on, the party started to die down. When it got dark outside, guests started to slowly trickle out. Eventually it was time for Leon and Chris to go home. Claire and Sherry helped Leon load some food into the back seat to take home with them while Jake helped Chris pack the gifts into the trunk. After everything was packed in, Sherry and Claire hugged the couple. Jake clasped Leon’s hand and gave him a half a hug, surprising the blonde. He told the Omega to take it easy before turning to Chris. The two men stood in a kind of stand-off, just staring each other down. It was Jake who broke first, holding out a hand for Chris to take. Chris looked down at the hand before shaking it, patting the younger on the shoulder. 

“Take care, Old Man. Don’t be a stranger. We’re getting a pool installed next month. Should be ready by the Summer,” Jake turned to Leon, “let me know if Jar-Head acts up.” 

Leon chuckled, telling the younger that he would be sure to do so. Chris guided Leon back to the car, helping the blonde into the passenger’s side. Once he was buckled in, Chris closed the door and went to his own side. Once he was in, the trio waved at them from the front door before going back inside to clean up the house. The Alpha pulled the jeep out of the driveway and drove back home. He asked Leon if he had fun. The Omega admitted that he actually had fun today. 

“And to think,” Chris began, “you wanted to turn around and leave.” 

“You did too.” Leon protested. 

The raven-haired male nodded in agreement. At the end of the day, they ended up having fun and found out that they were having a baby boy. The younger smiled, looking out the window before looking to his mate. He asked what they were going to officially name the baby. Chris shrugged, saying that they would figure it out as Leon’s due date drew closer. They finally arrived home, loading the food into the house first. Munchkin meowed his greeting at them as he jumped up on the Breakfast Bar. Leon pet the soft grey fur in between loading the food into the fridge. 

Chris brought in the gifts, which consisted of cards full of money, diapers, and various little baby gifts here and there. He would bring the larger stuff in tomorrow. Once Leon fed Munchkin, he went into his and Chris’s room, beckoning the elder to join him. He vaguely remembered being promised a lovely view. Once the door closed, Leon laid down on the bed, throwing his jacket in some random direction. He kicked off his boots before removing his socks and jeans, throwing them into the laundry hamper under the window. Chris removed his own shoes, socks and t-shirt before climbing on to the bed on top of the younger. He moved down until his head was leveled with the younger’s stomach, pushing the black V-Neck up to expose the bump. Strong, gun calloused hands caressed the scarred skin, causing Leon to moan. Chris planting kisses over the area, mustache tickling the younger male who chuckled. 

“Would it be okay if we talked to the baby tonight?” Chris asked. 

"Of course. Chris, you don't have to ask. He's your baby too." Leon said.

Chris helped Leon move up to the pillows, propping several under his back so that he would be comfortable. Leon ran his fingers through the Alpha’s short hair, listening as his mate spoke to the baby. He loved the sound of the older man’s voice and could listen to him talk for days. The Alpha promised to protect them both and love them for as long as he lived. The blonde couldn’t help but smile, adding in some of his own input at times. He believed the older male would protect and love them always. He knew the Alpha would been an amazing father. Accident or not, Leon was glad to have the other as a mate and was glad that he was the father of his child. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Please…” Leon whimpered, sweat beading up on his forehead.

The blonde had laid out, legs wide open and bent, thrusting a long and thick dildo into himself at a rapid pace while fisting his own cock. He has been at this for almost an hour now. Just his luck, his heat hit him during the one time Chris was NOT here. The Alpha had been called to a meeting that ended up turning into a mission. The Alpha tried to convince his superiors that he couldn’t just up and leave due to his pregnant mate, but apparently it was an emergency situation that required all hands on deck. Chris had apologized profusely, explaining that he shouldn’t be gone long. That he would be home as soon as possible.

Of course, Leon didn’t believe him. That had been two weeks ago. BSAA missions took anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of weeks. Sometimes a couple of months to a year. If this mission required all hands on deck, Leon probably wouldn’t see the Alpha for another couple of weeks. Claire had dropped by on Wednesday. Apparently, Chris might be gone for at least another week or so and had asked her, Jake and Sherry to stop by once and a while to keep an eye on Leon while he was gone. Just so the blonde would not totally be alone and would be around if he needed help. And they did. They had been very helpful when they stopped by.

Unfortunately, none of them would be able help him with his current situation. The combination of his heat and the horniness that comes with being pregnant practically had the blonde on his knees, begging for mercy. It had been like that in the months prior, but he was now five months into the pregnancy and had been hit with his heat the hardest this month. Most likely, it was only going to get worse the closer he got to his due date. Rolling over on to his knees, his pace quickened, hips thrusting into his hand in rhythm with the toy in his ass. He buried his face into the pillow, the soft cloud of fluff muffling his cries and moans. Leon imagined it was Chris fucking him into the bed, but the toy couldn’t convince his body that it was his Alpha.

“Ah…Chris! Damn it…come on...” Leon moaned, eyes shut tight as he tried to hit that spot inside of him that would intensify this experience.

So far, he hadn’t had any luck. Curses seeped through clenched teeth as he tried thrusting the toy into himself at a varied pace, alternating between rapid thrusts and slow thrusts. His cock had received the same treatment in hopes of getting him closer to orgasm. Why was this so damn hard? He cursed his Alpha for getting him pregnant and for not being here during this intense heat. He then told apologized to no one in particular before asking for some higher power to take it easy on him. With a couple more thrusts, he finally came with a loud cry that caused his voice to crack slightly. Leon rolled back on to his back, panting heavily as he stared at the beige ceiling. He laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

“Fucking mission better be pretty fucking important. Shit, sorry Kiddo.” Leon said, rubbing the growing bump gently.

The logical part of his brain knew Chris’s job was important, but the Omega side was still mad at the Alpha for leaving him during his time of need. A tingling sensation in his groin and nipples told him that his body was ready for another round, causing Leon to mewl at the sensation. He had to deal with this all by himself all night long. Before he could start again, his cellphone rang. Looking at the clock, he wondered just who the hell was calling him at this ungodly hour at night. Looking at the screen, Leon nearly cracked it trying to answer as Chris’s name appeared.

“Hey, babe. How are you and…” Chris didn’t get the chance to finish, a growl from the blonde cutting him off.

“Where the hell are you, Redfield?” Leon all but snarled, voice cracking slightly.

There was a pause, “I’m on my way home. Is everything alright?” Chris’s worried tone asked.

“I’m on my second day of the shittiest heat of my life, pregnant, and horny as all hell and my Alpha isn’t here to fuck me into this bed. Does everything sound alright?”

Another pause before Chris burst out laughing. The blonde demanded to know what the hell was so damn funny. The Alpha said that he would hurry his journey home, though he might break some traffic laws in order to do it. He told the blonde to hold tight for five minutes before hanging up. Leon stared at the phone in a mix of disbelief and relief. Disbelief because the man hung up on him without so much as a “See you soon” but relief because his mate was coming home. The blonde threw his cellphone away from him as his body reminded him of his needs, thrusting the dildo into himself once more.

After screeching into the driveway, Chris all but sprinted from the car to the front door. He would get his bags and such tomorrow, locking and setting the alarm on the car for now. Once he unlocked and then relocked the front door, he was greeted with the overwhelming scent of his lover in heat. His senses went into overdrive as he kicked off his shoes before practically rushing up the steps. The scent only getting stronger as he made his way to the bedroom. Upon entering, Chris had to restrain himself as brown eyes scanned over his Omega.

Leon was on his knees and bent slightly forward with his head buried into the pillows. Sweat glistened on his flushed skin, his eyes clenched tight and teeth biting into his bottom lip. His right hand had been rapidly stroking his length while his other hand thrust a dildo in and out of his entrance. Small cries, moans, and gasps fell from his lips as he called out Chris’s name.

“Looks like someone really missed Daddy.” Chris said, playfully leaning against the doorframe.

Blue eyes snapped open at attention, immediately meeting those caring chocolate orbs. Leon whispered his name as the Alpha sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him. The younger wanted to tackle the elder to ground, rip off all of the Alpha’s clothes and ride his cock until he felt satisfied, but refrained. His eyes descended on to the bulge in Chris’s jeans, tongue swiping across his dry lips. The elder took off his shirt, watching as Leon righted himself on to his back. Chris crawled on to the bed and removed the toy from his lover, leaning in to kiss the blonde fully on the mouth as strong arms wrapped around Leon’s waist.

The blonde moaned, arms wrapping around the bigger man’s neck as he reciprocated the kiss. Tongues intertwined and fought for control as hips ground into each other. Leon spread his legs wider, feeling the other’s erection through his cargo pants. Hands wandered down to furiously undo the belt and fly of the elder’s pants while the Alpha feverishly kissed, sucked, and nipped at his throat. Unbeknownst to him, Chris’s hands left his waist to pull something out of his back pocket. Suddenly, the blonde’s wrists had been pinned and cuffed to the bars of the headboard, causing Leon to release a confused sound. Blue eyes looking up at the handcuffs before looking down at his lover.

Chris flashed him a grin, “I figured we try something different tonight. Let me do all the work.”

A whimper, “Chris, you always do all the work. Let me…”

“Nope.” Chris said with a teasing smile.

Leon bit his lip again as Chris nestled between his legs and trailed kisses over his chest and down his torso. Chris momentarily greeted the baby and kissed the bump before going back to teasing his Omega. One hand stroked Leon’s member while the other hand massaged his legs. Chris kissed all along though pale thighs, stopping to suck or nip at them before moving back. His lips joined his hand at Leon’s length, kissing the head before taking him into his mouth.

The blonde threw his head back into the pillows, thighs threatening to wrap around Chris’s neck as the elder began to suck his cock. That talented tongue circled his length, trailing up from the base to the tip while those masterful hands pumped him. He moaned, as Chris’s one hand gently massaged at his entrance. Before he could climax, Chris pulled off of him, asking the blonde to pass him the lube.

Leon blinked at him, “How? How would you like me to do this, Chris?” He asked, wiggling his cuffed wrists.

“Didn’t we leave it on your side? Just reach over and…oh,” Chris said, realization hitting him when he heard the chain rattle, chuckling at his momentary forgetfulness, “Oops. I forgot about those for a moment. I got it.”

With that, he removed himself from the bed, causing the Omega to groan at the loss of warmth. Once Chris had the lube in hand, he returned to his position between the younger’s legs. He reached up and grabbed one of the fluffier pillows, tucking it under Leon’s lower back for support. Before Leon could question his mate, he was cut off by the feeling of Chris’s tongue poking at his entrance. The blonde whimpered as the wet organ was joined by two fingers.

“Ch-Chris!” Leon cried out.

His cries melted into moans and gasps as Chris teased his hole. His legs limply hung over Chris’s shoulders as he arched his back off of the bed. His fingers wrapped around the wooden pole he had been cuffed to, knuckles turning white as those fingers started to thrust into him and stretch him out. He couldn’t help but rock hips against his lover’s face and hand, wanting the Alpha to take him now. He was so close, but he needed Chris’s cock. And he needed it right now.

“Chris, enough teasing. Please, f-fuck me.” Leon begged.

The raven-haired male pulled away, brown eyes looking into glazed over blues. Leon looked gorgeous like this; sweaty, hair a mess, flushed cheeks and skin, hanging off of the edge of orgasm, and pregnant with his child. Chris pulled the cap off of the lube, coating his fingers in a generous amount while his other hand undid and disposed of his pants and boxers. He began to work open the younger’s hole,

“I’m not going to fuck you, Leon,” Chris said, earning a look from the writhing blonde beneath him, “but I will be more than happy to make love to you.”

A sigh of relief left the blonde as Chris stopped a moment to release Leon from the cuffs. The Omega thought that elder was just going to finger him and then leave it at that. His arms fell limply back on to the bed resting next to his head. Coating his length in some more lube, and gripping at the lithe waist, Chris gently eased himself in to Leon’s tight hole. The blonde moaned as he was breached, hands curling into the pillows behind him. Once seated inside of the younger, Chris watched Leon’s face in order to make sure it was okay to start moving. With a nod from the blonde, Chris started with a slow pace before gradually increasing in speed. He didn’t move too quickly or roughly, for fear of hurting Leon and the baby.

Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’s hips while his own hands massaged the arms holding him. His hips met the Alpha’s every thrust, rocking him closer to orgasm. His eyes never left Chris’s as both men panted and moaned at the sensations and pleasure coursing through their veins. Shit, Leon wished the elder had been here last night to do this as well. It felt like his heat was smoke, suffocating him while Chris was his oxygen, his breath of fresh air. He loved this gentle giant above him, the man was always so loving and careful of him. Two things Leon hadn’t truly felt in a long time prior to mating with Chris. He loved every single minute of it and not just during sex.

His train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of stars dancing behind his eyelids as his vision momentarily blanked. A half moan, half yell escaped his throat as Chris hit that spot inside of him that he himself could not quite find earlier. His muscles clenched around Chris’s throbbing cock and his own hard length twitched as the Alpha repeatedly hit that very spot over and over again. Leon’s nails clawed into the elder’s arm as he used his other arm to reach up and bring Chris closer down to kiss him. They made-out once more as the elder’s thrusts became more erratic, indicating that he was close.

“Chris…I’m…” Leon moaned.

Chris nodded, “I know. Me-me too.”

Chris wrapped his hand around the younger’s length, bringing Leon to climax as the Alpha came inside of the younger. They sat there, neither moving as they breathed heavily. Chris finally collapsed next to the blonde, both of them just staring at the ceiling. The Alpha gently turned Leon’s face to his own, planting another kiss on to his lips. Leon moaned, nipping at the elder’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“That was a hell of a “Welcome Back”. I should leave home more often.” Chris chuckled.

Leon glared at him, playfully punching him in the arm before rolling over to sit up, informing the elder that he was going to take a shower. He then explained that the water bill was a bit high last month, so they might need to conserve water this month. The elder raised a brow. Had it been high? It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it if it…oh. _Oh..._ Finally getting the idea, Chris followed the blonde into the bathroom. The sound of their lovemaking was muffled by the sound of running water and the bathroom door as they proceeded with another round of sex.

Unbeknownst to them, someone slipped a little red envelope into their mail slot while another watched the house, waiting to make a move.


	9. Chapter 9

Shaking out his now wet hair, Leon made his way to the kitchen. Following the smell of bacon and pancakes, the blonde was met with the sight of a shirtless Chris Redfield preparing breakfast. The radio was playing some rock song, causing the Alpha to sing along with the lead singer. The Omega smiled in amusement as he quietly crept into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb his lover. He almost made it undetected until Munchkin meowed upon the blonde’s entry. That, and Chris detected Leon’s scent, turning toward his mate with a smile.

“Good morning. I was going to serve you breakfast in bed today. An apology for being away longer than anticipated, especially during a time when you needed me.” Chris explained as Leon sat down at the breakfast bar. 

Leon chuckled, leaning in to give Chris a quick peck on the lips, “I think last night was plenty apology enough, but I am a sucker for homemade breakfast. Especially if there’s…” 

As if reading his mind, Chris placed a cup of coffee in front of the younger, pouring in a bit of half-and-half before dropping in two cubes of sugar. Leon chuckled as he used the spoon to stir the sugar into the coffee, thanking the elder. Chris winked as he went back to making breakfast. Leaning on one arm, the blonde admired the view of his lover as he moved about the kitchen, watching as those muscles moved under the tanned skin. That god-like body could hold the blonde’s attention for hours, no matter what the Alpha was doing. Eyes watched as Chris concentrated on making an omelet just the way Leon liked it made in the skillet before him, brown eyes trained on the task at hand. 

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Leon’s attention. He looked over at Munchkin, who was batting around a red envelope. What the hell was that and how did it get there? When did it get in here? Had it been dropped and left forgotten from last month’s party? He wrinkled his nose at it, figuring that could not have been it. Munchkin would have gotten his claws on it much sooner if that was the case. Raising a curious brow, Leon took the cup of coffee with him to investigate. 

“Whatcha got there, Pussy Cat?” Leon asked, carefully kneeling down to pick up the envelope. 

The little grey cat meowed at him loudly, causing Chris to playfully tell Leon that “Mr. Munchkin” had already been fed this morning. He also added in that Leon shouldn’t believe his meows of lies. The blonde chuckled as he leaned on the couch to stand back up. Turning the envelope over in his hands, he noticed that the note was addressed to just him in vaguely familiar handwriting. There was no return address, making this even stranger. Setting down his cup of coffee for a moment, Leon opened the envelope. Inside was a card with just red and black geometric patterns on the cover, but nothing written on it. Opening it, a slip of paper fell out, causing Munchkin to pounce on it. 

With a roll of his eyes and a chuckle of amusement, taking his coffee in one hand for another sip before Leon crouched back down to pick up the paper with the same hand holding the card. He didn’t know it would be this much of a chore just to read one little card. Blue eyes widened at the slip of paper, noticing that it was a check. With a lot of zeroes. He looked at the card, flicking it open to read it. His heart pounded in his chest and ears as he read over the thirteen little words written in the card, nearly dropping it on to the floor. He did however drop the cup of coffee, shattering upon impact with the floor and spilling coffee everywhere. Munchkin scurried off at the sound of glass shattering and hid under the sofa, luckily unscathed. 

_Congratulations. Pregnancy suits you. A shame it’s not mine. Hope this helps. – Ada_

Chris’s head spun in the direction of the sound, immediately dropping his cooking utensils and pans. He called Leon’s name as he rushed out of the kitchen and into the small living area. Noticing the broken coffee cup on the floor next to his crouching mate, Chris rushed over to Leon’s side. The blonde had a card in hand as well as a piece of paper, blue eyes staring at both as if in a trance. The elder shook Leon’s shoulders, trying to get his attention in order to snap him out of it.

“Leon? Leon! Are you alright? What happened?” Chris asked. 

The blonde shook his head and, with the Alpha’s help, stood back on to his feet. Blue eyes suddenly welled with tears, still clutching the card in hand, his breathing now shaky as he read the name over and over again. Memories of the past flooded his brain, remembering the Alpha he almost mated with in Spain, again in the Eastern Slav Republic, and then once more in China when she cornered him in his hotel room. Had he not refused her, and had she not run off, she would have been his mate and she would have impregnated him. He would have given birth to their child. 

After he came home from the bombing in DC, Ada was waiting for him in his apartment. He was vulnerable, having lost his whole team and then having to kill them when they reanimated. He had drunk too much, and his heat made him emotional, and she tried to take advantage of both. She wanted to impregnate him to keep him from his missions and keep him safe, but he wasn’t ready. He told her to cut-off ties with Neo-Umbrella and The Family. She had refused. She wanted him to join her, but he did not want to. He didn’t want to get involved with the people who attacked innocents daily. She promised to come back for him. He had a feeling she wouldn’t be alone when she did. That’s why he hid in Colorado, why he dyed his hair, why he didn’t tell anyone where he was. 

Now she knew. She knew where he was. Those bastards at Neo-Umbrella, The Family, anyone she had connections to; they all knew where he was. One of his worst fears would come true. Their enemies would come for them. They weren't safe. His family wasn’t safe. His mate, his baby, even the cat. No one. She would be back. Ada would drag him out kicking and screaming. To lock him away, cutting him off from everyone he knew and loved. Never to see them again. Oh, god, what would happen to Chris? What would happen to the baby? His breathing hitched as he began to hyperventilate, dropping the card and collapsing in Chris’s arms.

“Shit! Leon! Stay with me!” Chris hollered, patting at the blonde’s cheek. 

What the hell had happened? Chris pulled his cellphone out of his back-pocket, immediately calling Rebecca. She was a former medic, so she would know what to do. He debated taking the blonde to the hospital, but that would freak Leon out more. Rebecca’s tired voice answered. Before she could properly greet him, he told her that Leon was currently on the floor, hyperventilating and shaking profusely. He was in some sort of daze and the Alpha could not snap him out of it. He didn’t know what the hell had happened. Her panicked voice filled his ear, telling him that it sounded like a panic attack, but she would rush over as soon as possible with her medical kit. He told her to hurry before hanging up. 

“Come on, please Leon. Please snap out of it.” Chris tried again, laying his forehead against the younger male’s. 

Munchkin had come out from under the couch, meowing his concern as he rubbed up against the panicking blonde’s limp arm. Chris rocked the blonde in his arms, trying to coax him out of his daze. Blue eyes fluttering open and close as Leon took in a deep breath. He looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he was in his and Chris’s living room and not in some hellish prison. His heart and breathing returned to their normal tempos. Blue eyes staring into worried brown eyes as Chris watched him with concern. Leon looked around, wondering why he was on the floor. 

“W-What happened?” Leon asked. 

A sigh of relief left the Alpha as he hugged the blonde into his chest, “Thank god. I was about to ask you that same question. One minute, you were out here with Munchkin. The next; you were on the floor having a panic attack.” Chris explained. 

Leon raised a brow, suddenly not being able to remember why. Chris helped the blonde on to the couch, telling him to take it easy. He also let him know that he had been so concerned that he called Rebecca. The medic was one her way to check on him. The Alpha would have taken the younger to the hospital, but he figured that would only worsen Leon’s condition. Leon agreed, thanking the elder for not doing that. He really wasn’t in the mood to be hooked up to machines and tested on just for a panic attack. 

The Omega buried his face into the Alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent as it calmed his nerves. Another sigh left Chris’s throat as he hugged the lithe body pressed against his own. Little meows from the floor reminded them that they were not the only ones there. Chris reached down, lifted Munchkin off of the floor before handing him over to Leon. The blonde tentatively petted the Chartreux’s soft fur. The combination of the soft sound of purring, the feel of smooth fur beneath his finger tips and Chris’s scent helped soothed the blonde fully. 

“Are you alright, now?” Chris asked, cupping Leon’s face in his hands. 

Leon nodded, “I should be. For now. I broke my favorite mug though.” He said, eyeing the broken pieces of the RPD mug sadly.

Chris looked at it too, realizing they could never replace it due to where it came from, “It’s okay. It’s just a mug. We can probably find another one online. As long as you or Munchkin didn’t get cut. That’s all that matters.” he said, looking over Leon’s form before looking at the cat, “Let me clean this up before Becca shows up.” 

Placing a kiss on Leon’s forehead, Chris got up off of the couch to get a broom. The smell of something burning caught Leon’s nose, asking the elder if he smelled that too. Chris paused a moment, thought about it, then cursed as he rushed into the kitchen. Luckily it was only the toast, having shut off the stove so that he didn’t accidentally burn down the house. 

While cleaning up the mess, Chris asked if Leon wanted to eat before or after Becca showed up. The blonde didn’t get the chance to answer. The doorbell rang, followed by a curt knock. Disposing of the glass, Chris set the broom and dustpan down by the door to allow Rebecca inside. The Beta was dressed in her blue plaid pajama pants, a grey university sweatshirt, and fuzzy pink slippers, clutching her medical kit at her side. She looked winded as she pushed up her glasses. 

“I rushed over as soon as I could. Is everything alright? How is he?” she asked as Chris let her in. 

Chris closed the door behind them, gesturing to Leon, “He’s okay for now. Could you check over him, just in case?” he asked. 

Leon allowed it, moving over to allow Rebecca to sit on the couch next to him. She set the medical kit down on the ottoman as Chris stood and watched. Rebecca took out a pen light, checking Leon’s pupils. She told him to follow the light, not seeing anything out of order. With a stethoscope, she checked his lungs and heart. Again, he was fine. After briefly checking him over, she didn’t see any physical damage from the panic attack, but she did ask what had caused it. Blue eyes looked down at the forgotten card lying on the floor. 

Rebecca and Chris both followed the Omega’s line of sight to the folded piece of paper. Curiously, Chris picked it, and the slip of paper, and read both. His brows lifted, and eyes widened in shock. His expression then melted into anger as he read over the card once more. Rebecca asked what it said, wondering what it was as she pet Munchkin’s fur when the cat nestled into her lap. Leon watched his Alpha with curious and concerned eyes. 

“Ada,” Chris growled, “she was here.” 

Rebecca raised a brow, not exactly sure who this “Ada” was. Chris handed her the card to read over. Leon explained that Ada Wong was a woman and an Alpha he had met and rescued in Raccoon City. She worked for Albert Wesker and Umbrella and currently worked for Neo-Umbrella. Over the years, the two had multiple run-ins. During his mission in Spain, she found out that Leon was an Omega. They had a rocky relationship since then, ultimately ending after the incident in DC when she had tried to take advantage of him and mate him. She originally wanted him to join her, but his refusal made her want to impregnate him and lock him away for his “safety”. Hence why he had run away to hide in Colorado. 

“Speaking of which, I should probably dye my hair again and move to one of the DSO or FOS Safe houses.” Leon said, getting up from the couch, causing Rebecca to gently push him back on to the couch. 

“Let’s not do that. You can dye your hair, but you’re not running away, Leon. We won’t let anything happen to you or the baby.” Rebecca reassured, “Right, Chris?” 

“I will die before I let anything happen to the two of you.” Chris said, “You know that, Leon. If worse comes to worse, I’ll move us to one of the BSAA Bases. You’re not alone this time, Leon. You have me, Becca, our friends at both FOS and BSAA. You don’t have to run.” 

Tears welled up in those sad blue eyes, causing Becca to lean over and hug him. Chris hugged him as well, saying that they weren’t going anywhere, and no one was coming to take him away from them. Leon broke down and sobbed, scaring both the Beta and the Alpha. Neither had ever seen the blonde break down like this or sob. Not even Chris had seen this side of the blonde throughout the duration of his pregnancy. This made them worry about the Omega even more. Becca flashed Chris a look as they tried to coax the blonde into talking, but Leon refused. This pregnancy was making the blonde an emotional wreck. He got off of the couch and moved upstairs. Their bedroom door slammed shut. 

Chris sighed, sinking into the couch as he ran his hands over his face. The morning was going so well until Ada fucking Wong dropped off that card. When the hell had she dropped it off anyway? How the hell had she found them? No one knew where Chris’s house was except for Claire, Jill, Sherry, Jake, and now Becca. Had someone been watching them? And for how long? Shit, what if Leon was being tracked? They probably wouldn’t deposit that check, just in case. They were unsure of her intention, but hardly did Ada ever do something out of the kindness of her heart. There was always a purpose behind her actions. He turned toward Rebecca, who watched him with concern in her own eyes.

Another sigh escaped him, “Maybe he’s just hungry. He didn’t get the chance to eat, so maybe if he gets some food in his system, he’ll be fine. You hungry?” he asked. 

Upstairs, Leon was already dressed and was currently packing his belongings in his suitcase. He was on the phone with Hunnigan, telling her that he needed a place to lay low for a while. The woman was trying her damnedest to talk the blonde out of leaving. She was trying to convince him that they talk to the BSAA about moving him and Chris to a secure location, but he insisted that he needed to leave. That he couldn’t put Chris or anyone they cared about in danger. Ada wouldn’t stop until she got her claws on him. He understood the card and the check loud and clear; she was jealous, and she was up to something. If he ran, she would just go after him. She wasn’t the type to use family against him unless they were in the way. Hence why Leon had to leave. 

“Leon! Stop! You’re just emotional right now and the pregnancy isn’t helping. Be reasonable.” Hunnigan begged. 

“I am being reasonable, Hunnigan.” Leon protested. 

“No, you’re not! You’re five months pregnant, your hormones are out of whack, and a card from Ada is sending you into panic mode. How do you know she is even going to come after you? What if you’re just overthinking this? What if you leave and it turns out to be nothing?” 

“We’ll just have to find out then.” Leon said, throwing the bag out of the opened window. 

There was a car that was waiting for him on the side-street facing away from the house. He had called for it when he first got upstairs. He gave the bedroom door one more regretful look, hoping that this was just paranoia. If so, he would come back and explain himself. He tightened the rope that was anchored to the leg of the bed, experimentally pulling on it to test its strength. He then looked out the window, noticing that the ground wasn’t that far down. With another breath, Leon descended down the rope, being careful not to bump into anything. He grabbed his bag and handed it to the driver before getting into the backseat. The driver, a woman in a chauffeur uniform, threw the suitcase in the trunk. 

Right next to the dead body of the real driver. The female smirked and lowered the hat to further obscure her face as she got into the driver’s seat, asking Leon where to go. The blonde hadn’t been paying attention as he buckled himself in, telling her the location that Hunnigan had begrudgingly given him. With a nod, they made it like they were typing in a location into the GPS before sneaking a gas mask on to their face. They locked the doors before pressing a button on the dashboard. The last thing Leon heard was the AC kicking on before passing out. 

Chris’s phones were all going off at once, startling both the Beta and the Alpha. Rebecca scrambled to grab his cellphone, while Chris ran to his grab his house phone. What the hell was going on now? When they went to answer one, it would stop ringing, causing the other one to ring. Chris accidentally burnt his finger on the pan as he reached for the house phone. Rebecca finally answered his cellphone after typing in the code. The number was private, but she answered anyway. 

“Hello? Hello! Who is this?” Rebecca asked. 

Chris watched her, silently asking who was on the phone. Her eyes held a look of confusion before she took the phone away from her ear, putting it on speaker. Hunnigan’s panicked voice called over the loudspeaker. The woman was hysteric, making it difficult for the two to understand exactly what she was saying. She sounded like she was apologizing for something, but they weren’t sure what. Rebecca told her to calm down and take it slow. That they couldn’t understand a word she was saying. 

“Chris! You need to get outside right now! Leon’s making a run for it and the driver he called isn’t returning the confirmation code! I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen to me! I think he’s in actual danger this time!” Hunnigan hollered. 

Chris and Rebecca exchanged horrified looks before bolting out the front door. Once outside, Chris screamed Leon’s name, asking where the hell he had gone off to. Rebecca got Chris’s attention, pointing to a black car on the side street. The engine revved and tires screeched as the car pulled away. Gunshots reverberated through the air, Chris tackling Rebecca out of the way as the bullets narrowly missed them. The Alpha’s heart pounded in his chest and ears, watching as Maria Gomez drove off with his mate. His barefoot stepped on broken glass, noticing that someone had broken into his jeep and stole his weapons and gear.

Maria threw the now empty Beretta out the window, looking back to see the now unconscious Leon strapped into the backseat. She looked down at her phone, informing her employer that she had the target in custody. She even took a photo of the pregnant Omega and sent it. The person on the other end texted her back. She typed in the coordinates that her employer had given her for the drop-off point. Maria turned left, following the GPS the whole way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only had a small DeviantArt post (in terms of research because this is my first A/B/O Story) to go off of when it comes to Alpha Females/Omega Males, so forgive me. Apparently, Female Alphas can impregnate Omega Males/Females. I also figured Ada would be more of an Alpha due to her strong personality and the way that she had Leon coming back for more just made sense. I didn't mean to make her antagonistic. I'm pretty sure Leon could fight her off, but I figured him being an Omega and her an Alpha, she would have power over him. 
> 
> Who is Maria working for, I wonder?


	10. Chapter 10

Chris put his fist through the driver’s side window of his car in anger, feeling glass puncture his hand upon impact. Several neighbors stood outside and watched curiously from afar. Jill and Claire had arrived on the scene with Jake, Sherry, and Sheva when Becca had called. She didn’t know what else to do. Rebecca was trying to calm the Alpha down, but it was all in vain. He cursed, asking how Leon could be so paranoid but careless at the same time. How could the Omega just blatantly ignore him and not trust him? How could he just run off like that? If he had just listened, Maria Gomez wouldn’t have been able to grab him.

“Chris! You need to calm down!” Jill commanded.

“How?! How could he just fucking run off? After I told him that we would take care of him? Did he not believe me? NO! And now he’s on his way to who the fuck knows where with the enemy.” Chris asked, fingers pulling at short hair.

Claire shook her head, “Chris, his hormones are screwing with his head. He’s not thinking straight. He was already such a paranoid person to begin with. The pregnancy isn’t helping him now.” She said, placing a hand on her older brother’s shoulder.

Chris knew that already. Everyone and their god damn mother knew that already! That information was not going to help them in the slightest. His mate ran off and recklessly got himself kidnapped by the very woman who had tried to kill them months ago. The same woman who had a hand in Neo-Umbrella’s and the Los Illuminados current operations. Now, she had Leon and god only knew what she was going to do to him. Rebecca had managed to give FOS and the DSO a part of the license plate number she had seen before it drove off, and they were currently tracking the car. Without the full number, or even the type of car, it was like looking for a book in a library but not being able to remember the title of said book or even an exact description of it.

The raven-haired male held his head in his hands, blood smearing across his face from his hand. He was scared; Leon was heavily pregnant with their little Ollie or Grayson, in the hands of murderers and monsters. He could be heading anywhere to any one of the dozens of facilities around the world, about to be tortured or experimented on by their enemies. And who knew who Maria was delivering him to; there had been rumors of Wesker’s reappearance and was seeking revenge against the BSAA. Apparently, numerous agents had seen him, and the BOW had been seen on security cameras around the world. Not to mention there was some experiment called “Project: Phoenix”, but the intel on this project were sketchy and based solely on rumors. The Los Illuminados was still breeding the Las Plagas parasites. What if they used Leon as an incubator? Or a host?

A hand clapped the Alpha on the shoulder. The scent of another Alpha causing Chris to rear his head and pin the person up against the jeep. Claire and Sherry yelled their protest as Chris pinned Jake up against the vehicle. The younger held out a hand to the women, telling them to stay back and to not intervene as he stared at Chris with nothing but determination in his eyes. Claire and Sherry held back, but still held looks of worry and concern as they watched the two alphas, Becca and Jill doing the same. The eldest Redfield shook with anger and fear, growling at the younger for sneaking up on him. Jake was still unfazed, not making a move to attack/defend against Chris.

“Listen Jar-Head; I know you’re panicked and scared for your mate. Why wouldn’t you be? You’re an Alpha, it’s our job to protect our mates no matter what,” Jake said, looking over at Sherry briefly, who still watched with worry, “and sometimes…shit will hit the fan and we’ll feel like we failed at that job. But you didn’t fail, not yet. Leon is still alive. We will find him. So, don’t start losing hope on us now, Golden Boy.”

Chris stood there, looking into the red-head’s eyes as he processed everything the other male said. His grip on the black shirt loosened, letting Jake pull away from the vehicle. The elder looked broken, arms falling to his side. It wasn’t long until he fell to his knees, hunched over on the ground. Tears fell from Chris’s eyes, causing Jake to kneel down and awkwardly embrace the elder with a pat on the back, trying to comfort the elder alpha. Claire embraced his other side, laying her head on her big brother’s shoulder.

“We’ll get him back, Chris. I promise.” Jake reassured.

* * *

It was too bright for Leon to even want to open his eyes, but the nagging familiar scent of a sterile hospital room around him as well as the comfortable mattress underneath of him forced those blue eyes open. He was in a hospital room, alright, but there was something off. For one, he had been stripped of all clothing except his loose fitted blue t-shirt, noticing that he was also in a pair of white maternity pants. Secondly, the bed he was laying on and _handcuffed_ to was not like any hospital bed he had ever been in before. This one supported his body in all of the right places, ensuring that he was comfortable. Even the sheets that covered his hips and lay underneath of him felt soft and comfortable. Thirdly, and most importantly, one wall of the room was actually a giant window made of thick ballistic glass, currently holding off a horde of undead. The creatures snarled and banged at the glass, threatening to consume him should they ever get through. Leon instinctively tried to get away, pulling at the cuffs with panicked breaths.

“Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Can’t risk you getting hurt now.” A hauntingly familiar voice tsked at him.

Leon looked up toward the direction of the voice, eyes widening with horror. Albert Wesker stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back as he made his way into the room. Red eyes watched the Omega from behind tinted shades as he scanned over the younger male’s form, eyes lingering on the baby bump before settling on the blonde’s face once more. Leon leaned away from the elder but jerked back toward him when a zombie banged against the glass, reminding him that they were still there. A gloved hand reached out and pulled the sheet up until it covered the younger from the chest down. Brows furrowed in disturbance at the gentle gesture.

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on. Can’t say I blame you, all of this must be so confusing.” Wesker said, eyes never leaving Leon’s face.

“No shit. What do you want? How are you alive? Why are you here?” Leon spat at the elder.

Wesker chuckled, “The “How” and “Why” are not important. What do I want? Well, I can assure you; it’s not you I want. You’re just the bait, to me anyway. My associates, on the other hand, are bickering over you. Can’t see why. You’re nothing special. You're just another Omega.” He informed the younger.

“What associates? And bait for what?” Leon asked.

The older blonde raised a brow. Who else would Leon be bait for? He went on to mock the Omega, saying that he could not be this clueless. That it wasn’t Leon that he wanted, but rather, his mate and his team. He still had a score to settle with Redfield and the BSAA after all. Leon jumped to his mate’s defense, threatening the former STARS Captain’s life if he even laid a finger on Chris. Wesker laughed at that. If a volcano couldn’t stop him, he didn’t think a pregnant Omega would pose much of a threat. The younger blonde glared at him for that comment. He then explained that Leon was fairly familiar with his associates. If he remembered correctly, Leon was once very…intimate with one of them.

“Ada…” Leon whispered.

Wesker nodded, continuing on to describe his other associates. Chris and Leon had dispatched of the one’s father when they killed her employer. Said employer, Glenn Arias, was currently alive, earning a shocked look from the younger. Leon called him on his bullshit, saying that he had watched the man die right in front of him. Another chuckle left Wesker’s lips, saying Chris thought the same about him, but here they were. Leon slumped against the bed, asking how this was possible. Apparently, there had been a pet project under development under the code name “Phoenix”. The project was named after the mythological creature due to the serum’s capability of bringing the dead back to life, but not in the same way the viruses in the past had done.

No, this one could bring a person back with the smallest bit of DNA. Even a drop of blood or a chunk of flesh mixed with the serum could restore an entire person back to their original form. Sure, there were some complications, such as deformities or lose of motor functions in limbs. There were even trials where the test subjects would go absolutely batshit crazy. After mixing the Phoenix Serum with another virus, some subjects were fully functioning members of society once more. Others could mutate into zombies or tyrants at will. Arias was one of those special cases. After months of incubation, he was able to change from his human form into the tyrant form Leon and Chris had fought back in New York at will.

An ability Arias wanted to pass on to his young. Leon’s eyes widened even more at that. Wesker informed him that Arias was still hellbent on using the Omega’s womb to house his and his wife’s “heirs”. They had managed to bring Sarah Arias back to life, but the effects of the serum had sterilized her and made her barren. That was another reason of why Leon was here; to act as a surrogate and carry and birth as many children as they wanted him to carry and birth. He hoped the Omega's body was ready to carry a lot of children, because it sounded like the couple wanted a lot of children.

Eyes trailed down to his pregnant stomach, “No thanks, I only plan to have one or two…with Chris.” Leon snarked, looking back up at the elder.

“Yes, well, you’ll be lucky if this one survives,” Wesker said, “because it sounded like Ada isn’t too keen on any children unless they’re her own. She wants to terminate your current pregnancy, infect you with a Plagas Parasite to make you loyal to her and only her, and then impregnate you with her own kin. That’s why her and the Arias Couple are currently bickering like children over you downstairs.”

The blonde whimpered as his stomach twisted, suddenly feeling ill. All of this information sounded horrible. These plans that the group of psychopaths formulated made him wish he had never helped in New York to begin with. He should have just taken the option to stay behind and stay under BSAA surveillance for the rest of his life. Wesker canted his head, scanning over the younger in curiosity as Leon stewed in his thoughts. No longer seeing the other as a threat, he removed the handcuffs and offered the blonde another option, causing Leon to look up at him with sad and angered eyes. Wesker elaborated, saying that he could grant the younger mercy and kill him and the baby before either Ada or Arias got their claws into him.

Blue eyes filled with tears, breath becoming shaky. Leon cursed at himself for being weak in the enemy’s presence, furiously wiping away tears as they rolled down his cheeks. The Omega felt like he was being backed into a corner with nowhere left to go. Nowhere left to run. His options? Be used for Breeding multiple children, a sex slave and lose the baby, or die and lose the baby. Those were all terrible options. He could attempt escape, but that would be a suicide mission within itself considering he had no idea where he was, unarmed and was five months pregnant. He could await inevitable rescue, but he had a sinking feeling that Chris wouldn’t make it.

“What would happen to mine and Chris’s child if Arias took me? Would they still raise it as their own?” Leon asked.

Wesker was silent as he thought it over for a moment, “I do vaguely remember them saying something about adoption. His wife’s words, of course. She didn’t want to risk damaging you in anyway shape or form, saying that prematurely terminating a pregnancy after the three-month period could cause complications for future pregnancies. And he can’t say no to her, so you have a four-month window left if that is the case.” He explained.

Leon chuckled in disbelief, “But they intend to implant infected fertilized eggs into me? Won’t that cause complications for future pregnancies?”

Wesker shook his head, “They have frozen sperm and eggs that will go into you uninfected. They’ll infect the children after their births much like one vaccinates an infant shortly after its birth. Your baby will be the test subject. If it survives, Sarah will allow you visitation.”

So, either way, his baby might die in the end if anyone got their own way, even him. He buried the heels of his palms into his face, shaking his head as sobs wracked his body. Wesker looked at him in disgust, telling the younger to not be so pathetically weak. Leon growled at him, sarcastically apologizing for his hormones and shitty options. That if he was going to be this royally fucked, they could have at least bought him dinner first. Or at least breakfast. His stomach growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Wesker heard the noise as well, “Hungry? Food will be delivered to you after you’ve been moved into your new and permanent room.” He said, helping the blonde off of the bed.

“You mean to tell me this room with the oh, so incredible view isn’t my room?” Leon asked with a roll of his eyes, hands cuffed behind his back as he was led out.

Wesker rolled his own eyes, explaining that that room was just the Medical/Delivery Room. Some Neo-Umbrella soldiers were supposed to have moved the infected into an isolated area, or at least kill them, but failed to do either. Just couldn’t find competent help these days. Along the way, Leon asked when it would be decided that he would end up in either Ada or Arias’ care. Wesker explained that it would only happen when he decided it, which would not be until after he killed Redfield and the BSAA fell. Maybe sooner, depending on how Leon grated on his nerves. The blonde had to behave if he wanted to buy himself more time and protection.

Several hallways and an elevator ride up later, they apparently were at their destination. Coming to another door, the former STARS Captain typed in a code on the panel next to it. With a beep of confirmation, the door slid open with ease, revealing a large, well-furnished room on the inside. The room itself looked surprisingly comfortable, looking like one of the numerous luxury hotel rooms he had stayed in himself. There was even a large window along the wall, giving him a view of the countryside. Leon looked up at the elder in confusion. The whole room felt really out of place in this cold facility. Leon looked up at the elder in confusion, demanding an explanation.

“Sarah and Glenn designed the room themselves. They also have your meals planned out along with regular check-ups with one of our doctors. They’re really trying to spoil you and keep you healthy, even though you killed Glenn five months ago. You’re lucky Sarah is the one running things in their relationship.”

With that Wesker released the cuffs before shoving the blonde inside, locking the door behind him, and leaving Leon alone in the room. He scanned over the room, feeling the wine-colored plush carpet underneath his feet. Settling on the bed, he thought about his current situation. The Arias Couple, Sarah especially, really wanted to guarantee his complete cooperation. By the way things were described and planned, they really wanted to take care of him and ensure that he was kept healthy and comfortable.

Leon knew better; this was a game. The “spoiling” was a form of manipulation, hoping that he would beg Wesker to give himself over to them. He wouldn’t beg, wouldn’t fall for it. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down swinging. He would buy himself some time, until he could at least figure out where he was and where the armory was located. Judging by the vast amount of land outside of the window, they could be anywhere. He didn’t know the time or how long he had been unconscious, but it felt like he had been asleep for a while. The view kind of reminded him of the Rockies in Colorado, but it also could have been the mountains of Montana. The sun was out, but again, he didn’t know the length of time he had been out.

Before the Omega could contemplate more, the door to his room slid open, causing him to turn his attention to the visitor. He nearly backpedaled off of the bed at the sight of Ada Wong standing there. She pressed a button on a remote she carried, causing the door to close and lock behind her. The Omega gulped in fear as the Alpha approached the bed.

“Hello Leon. It’s been a while."


	11. Chapter 11

The female Alpha crawled on to the bed, causing Leon to backpedal toward the pillows. A hand on his leg stopped his movements, causing him to beg for her to stay back. She ignored his request, pushing him down against the pillows and straddled his hips. A grunt of pain escaped him as she sat down and leaned over his pregnant belly. She began planting kisses along his neck and collarbone, asking if he missed her as much as she missed him. She stopped suddenly, growling in disgust.

“Ugh, you smell like Chris. Guess we’ll have to fix that.” She said, teeth nipping his mating gland.

Her lips trailed back up to his face, connecting their lips. She moaned into it, forcing her tongue in between his lips as Leon laid limp under her. He didn’t want to give her any indication that he wanted this. Out of the corner of his eye, Leon could see the woman pulling something out of her pocket. Noticing it was a syringe with a very familiar liquid and egg inside of it, he kicked her off of his form. Ada landed hard on the floor with a grunt of pain. Leon jumped off of the bed to put some distance between them. He put up his fists and got into a defensive stance.

“So, that’s how it’s going to be, Leon?” she asked with a laugh, “You need me here. If you go into heat, I’m the only human Alpha here.”

“I need you like I need a hole in the head.” Leon growled.

“How about two? I’m sure a lobotomy would do wonders for that stubborn attitude of yours.” Ada replied, charging at the blonde.

“I thought you loved my stubborn attitude?” Leon asked, blocking a kick from the woman as she flipped closer to him.

More hits rained down on him, noticing most of them were aimed for his middle. He was able to evade all the middle shots, but several hit his head, arms, and legs. He had a harder time keeping up with her. He didn’t think his reflexes were THAT slow, but it was enough to block and evade. It seemed as though she were holding back, but then her other shots would prove otherwise. Especially the hits aimed for his stomach and pelvic regions.

It was almost as though those shots were intentional.

He had been caught off guard with one of her sweep kicks, causing him to fall on to his side not too gently. He had just barely spared his front, pushing off of his hands upon impact and instead landing on his back. Ada lifted her foot, about to stomp it down on his middle. Leon braced himself, thinking of his next move while fighting off exhaustion.

The blow never came. Leon looked up just in time to watch Ada go flying across the room. Her back smashed against the wall, landing on the carpeted floor with a grunt of pain. Where she previously had been stood Maria, who had an arm outstretched and was in a crouch. Beside her was a woman with short blonde hair and pale skin, gun aimed towards Ada’s direction. Arias stood not too far behind the two, a tray in hand.

“Ms. Wong, I’m sure Wesker will not be happy to hear about your inability to adhere to the rules for more than five minutes. Maria, be a dear and show our unwanted guest out.” Arias said.

With a nod, Maria seized Ada by the arm, twisting it behind the Asia-American’s back before practically dragging her out of the room. The door slid shut behind the two women, leaving Arias and the unknown woman alone with Leon. The other blonde woman handed the gun back to Arias, who gave her the tray in exchange for the weapon. Holstering his gun, the Alpha helped Leon off of the floor and on to the bed, apologizing for Ada’s unacceptable behavior. That the female knew better and had been told to behave prior to this little encounter.

After making sure the young Omega was comfy in bed, the tray was gently settled in front of him. Arias introduced the blonde woman as his wife Sarah before introducing Leon to his wife. She shook his hand, causing him to wince at the cold touch. She apologized for that, saying it was a side-effect of the serum. It would take a couple more months for her body to warm back up to normal body temperature. They coaxed the younger to eat his breakfast while they spoke, but he didn’t move. Although, the oatmeal with sliced apples, toast with avocado spread and eggs as well as some vegetable green shake looked enticing, he wouldn’t touch it. Even though they reassured him that it was safe for him to eat, Leon didn’t feel comfortable eating with people watching.

“Oh, sweetie! He’s shy!” Sarah cooed, causing Leon to blush in embarrassment.

Arias chuckled, “Yes, I’m afraid he is. It’s okay, Leon, go ahead and eat.” He said in a sickening sweet voice.

The way they were talking to him reminding him of how adults would speak to children. Or a fragile teenager. Seeing as though they hadn’t planned on going anywhere, and because his stomach and the baby reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything, Leon began to eat with a sigh of defeat. He watched the couple closely and carefully, hating how “normal” the two looked. Well, almost normal, one of Glenn’s eyes was completely white, another side-effect of the serum probably.

“You are absolutely glowing.” Sarah gushed, running a gentle hand through Leon’s hair, “I can’t imagine why an Alpha would abandon such a handsome Omega.”

Leon paused, jerking away from the movement as he looked between Sarah and Glenn in confusion. Glenn gave him a look, a stern one that told him to keep his mouth shut. The blonde wanted to tell the woman that his Alpha had not abandoned him, but she just turned to converse with her husband about getting Leon prenatal vitamins. Maybe get the younger out of the room from time to time for some light exercise before he gave birth.

They turned their full attention back the young Omega. Sarah reminisced about her own pregnancy, saying how excited and happy she was when she found out. Her smile melted into a frown, saying she didn’t remember much after the wedding. Glenn frowned as well, looking as though he was fighting off his emotions. Leon gulped, feeling sorry for the other Omega for a moment. The argument he had with Chris in the Colorado Restaurant months earlier coming to mind once more. The thought of his Alpha just upset him more.

Sarah shook her head and changed the subject, “Do you have any names? I hear it’s going to be a bouncing baby boy.” She asked, laying a hand on his arm as he finished eating, now idly sipping the vegetable shake.

Leon looked at her for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say. Would the name even matter if they were just going to kill or take away his baby anyway? Why did she care? As if reading his thoughts, she explained that he was allowed to name the baby. It was his after all, and the baby would be allowed to visit and vice versa as it grew older. Those words did not comfort him. “As it grew older” meant that they planned on keeping the Omega for a while. He guessed that they probably didn’t want their children born too close together. God, how long would they keep him?

A hand shaking his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, “Leon? Honey?” Sarah’s gentle voice asked.

“I-I…haven’t decided yet…” Leon quietly replied, setting the drink down on the side table.

The older blonde smiled and rubbed his shoulder, “No?” she asked.

Leon leaned back against the pillows, hand absent mindedly laying on the baby bump as his thumb moved back and forth over the clothed surface. Blue eyes welled with tears as he looked at his swelled stomach. He wanted to go back home and lay in his own comfy bed while Chris spoke to the baby. He didn’t want to be here. He couldn’t let them experiment on his son. They had to get back home. They had to leave now. Feeling the tears roll down his face once more, he furiously wiped them away again. Sarah climbed on to the bed and embraced him, cradling his head into her chest as her head nestled on top of his. Her hand petted his blonde locks in a soothing manner. He begged her not to experiment on little Oliver.

He heard the older Omega sigh above him, “Glenn, maybe this was a bad idea.” She said.

Arias didn’t say anything, but Leon knew that the man was not budging on the subject. He had been dead serious in New York, and even with his wife back, he was dead serious now. The Arms Dealer wanted strong children with his new abilities, and since his wife wouldn’t be able to bear their young due to her infertility, Leon was to do it for them. Even if they had to sacrifice Leon’s own offspring in order to do it.

“Sarah, this could be our chance to rid the world of illness. A chance to breed a new race of stronger, healthier beings with incredible abilities.” Arias began, joining his wife while also laying a hand on Leon’s knee, “Mr. Kennedy, your little Oliver will grow to become a part of our new and better world. Never will you have to worry about him dying of a serious illness; or worry about him losing his ability to walk or see or hear. He will live to see a long and healthy life.” Arias explained to the youngest Omega.

Leon wouldn’t hear it. He had heard Umbrella and other corporations spew the same bullshit in the past and look where they were now. Although it was a beautiful pipe dream, it would never happen. There was always a catch. Having the ability to mutate into giant Tyrants or flesh-hungry zombies at will didn’t seem at all appealing. How would they even know if the experiment worked if they tested it on a baby? He looked up at the older Omega, who looked like she was actually contemplating the idea.

Leon shook his head, “No. Please. How would you even know if it worked? A baby wouldn’t even be able to control it. What if he dies? Please, I can’t lose my baby.” he begged.

Sarah rubbed his back in soothing circles, “Shh, you won’t Leon. I promise.” She whispered into his hair, rocking him gently back and forth.

Arias just watched as his beautiful wife comforted Leon like one would a child. He could see it in those rebellious blue eyes that Leon wanted to push them away and holler for them to leave. The Omega within Leon would never allow it though, seeking comfort and affection from anyone willing to offer it during his pregnancy in the absence of his own Alpha. Which is why Arias allowed Sarah to coddle Leon, the scent of another Omega with motherly-like nature working just as well as an overprotective Alpha. It would only be a matter of time before Leon warmed up to Sarah and sought her out for constant comfort. He bet the young Omega was totally oblivious of this happening.

The blonde didn’t know why, but he felt himself relaxing into Sarah’s chest. Her scent, though tainted by the serum, lulling Leon into a sense of comfort and peace. It was a different kind of comfort and peace he usually got from Chris. This felt more like the feeling he used to get as a child when his mother was still alive, when she would hold or hug him close to her chest. The last time he had seen his mother was the day he left for Raccoon City. He never got the chance to call or visit her, but when he did, he found out that there had been an outbreak and that she had been caught in it. His child would never meet his grandmother and grandfather. He subconsciously found himself nuzzling into Sarah’s chest, wrapping his arms around her as tears welled in his eyes again at the memory.

Sarah wore a look of momentary surprise, looking up at her husband with another look that looked like she had just been accepted by an adorable puppy dog. They could faintly hear Leon purring in contentment against her chest. The blonde woman mouthed “Oh my goodness” happily, looking from the Omega in her arms to her husband as she listened to Leon’s purring. Arias nodded, not expecting the younger male to warm up to his wife so quickly. It must have been a reaction to whatever the blonde was thinking about. Either way, it was a pleasant reaction.

The purring ceased suddenly as Leon went limp in Sarah’s arms, his own arms falling limp behind her. She looked down in sudden confusion, but then “awed” when she realized that the younger blonde had passed out. Arias moved the empty food tray off of the bed before he and Sarah maneuvered the sleeping Omega until he was tucked into the blankets. Sarah fluffed and moved the pillows around until they were all in positions that would support the pregnant male comfortably while he slept.

Putting a finger to his lips, Arias quietly led Sarah out of the room with the empty dishes. They would let the Omega sleep for now.

* * *

Chris, now in full uniform and armor, sat in the conference room at the nearest BSAA Base. It had been twenty-four hours since Leon’s abduction. DSO and FOS Agents helped them with their case. The only lead they had was the body of the dead driver that was originally supposed to pick Leon up. Said body had been found in the car that had taken Leon, along with Chris’s gear, but had been ditched in a field somewhere in Indiana. A squad had found all that but had found no signs of either Maria or Leon. Even the Omega’s luggage had been taken, indicating that they had switched vehicles along the way to their destination. When they had found the original car, it had reeked of bleach. It was as if they were trying to erase the scents within the car.

Another lead they had stumbled upon was farther up North. Apparently, Hunnigan had traced Leon’s phone to Chicago, Illinois. They found it in some back alley within a dumpster, screen smashed, but luckily still intact. Judging by how far it had been from the alleyway entrance, it must have been thrown from a moving car. Where the hell was Maria taking the Omega? And why? Why now? What did she want with a pregnant Omega?

Not only did they have to worry about finding Leon, but the rumors of Albert Wesker’s return had been confirmed when one of their search teams had not returned. Well, one member of the team returned…horribly disfigured and mutated. They shot him before he could step foot on base. The last thing the agent had said was Wesker’s name. When they looked up the missing squad, the last transmission came from Michigan. Judging by their maps, there should be an Umbrella Facility somewhere in that area as well.

If that was the case, and Wesker was involved, there was a possibility he was connected to Maria and had taken Leon. Although he was eager to go out and rescue Leon with guns blazing, Chris thought it seemed a little too obvious. Something seemed off, almost like it was a trap. He had to ignore the Alpha within him screaming for the blood of those who dared to touch his mate. Wesker was back from the dead, which meant they needed a really well thought out plan.

Rebecca and a team of scientists could manufacture a strong enough serum from Jake’s own blood to disable Wesker’s abilities and cancel out his own virus. It was unknown if Wesker’s cells were still bonded to the Uroboros virus. Luckily, the team had a sample of Uroboros and were examining it as they speak. An anti-virus to cancel out both Uroboros and Wesker’s virus would take a couple of days to manufacture.

The Plagas parasite was still out there. Several members of Los Illuminados had been seen in Michigan as well, meaning they had the parasite. And last Chris had heard, Ada was the one who had recruited them for Neo-Umbrella. What if she planned to infect Leon with it? The DSO and FOS currently had schematics for a machine to remove the parasite should that happen. They were working on a way to make it, so it was “Pregnancy Friendly”, not wanting to risk accidentally killing the unborn child while trying to remove the parasite. Chris would have to prepare himself mentally in case they couldn’t save the baby while removing the parasite. He knew Leon would be absolutely devastated and would isolate himself from everyone for a while if he lost the baby.

Then there was also the issue of this “Project Phoenix” to worry about. They still had no idea what it was or what it could do. Was it another virus? Maybe even a person? No one was sure, but they still researched it. If it was named after the mythical creature, it most likely had something to do with “rising from the ashes” which didn’t sound good at all if the bad guys had it. Is that how they brought Wesker back? Or was it something much worse coming their way?

At this rate, Chris and his team had to be ready for just about anything and anyone who stood in the way of their rescue mission. He was bringing DC, Jake, Sherry, Sheva, Jill and Claire with him. Nadia and Becca were to stay with the plane and provide intel/air support when they got there. Hunnigan would be helping with location and tracking back here on base. They were packing everything from pistols to RPGs. The body armor was the new state-of-the-art equipment. The material was difficult to pierce or rip, perfect should they run into zombies. The tactical vests and padding were heavily plated, but not enough to slow movement, good for high impact collision. They bore the standard green color scheme most BSAA uniforms were comprised of.

Once they found the base and manufacture the cures, they were going to be given the greenlight. They were breaking out all of the new and advanced equipment for this mission. They needed to get in, grab Leon, stop Wesker and whoever else, and get out without a single casualty. Chris couldn’t be more determined in his life, but he was also nervous. He wanted to rescue the blonde right now, but they still had no idea where he even was. So far, they’re only clue would be an Umbrella Base in Michigan, but they couldn’t just go in blind. At the same time, the longer they waited, the more they risked not being able to rescue Leon while he was still alive and well.

What if he was dead already?

A cold wave of fear swept over Chris as a mental image of finding Leon’s cold corpse laying there to rot. What if he had been infected? The Alpha couldn’t imagine having to put a bullet in between an undead Leon’s eyes. Especially if the Omega was still pregnant. His breath hitched, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. His arms trembled, wanting to hold the Omega in his arms again. He wanted to plant kisses along the nape of Leon’s neck while he rubbed his swollen belly. Chris wanted nothing more than to see his mate’s smiling face again. Chris felt tears in his eyes, afraid that he would never see the younger or their baby ever again. 

The Alpha shook his head. No, he had to stay focused and positive. They would find the Omega alive. Leon would be fine. The baby would be fine. Wesker and Maria clearly needed him for something, and if it was revenge against Chris and the BSAA, Leon would be more useful to them alive than dead. If Ada was involved, she would ensure that Leon stayed alive. She wanted to mate and impregnate the Omega, but Chris would have to be dead for that to happen. She would also have to wait until Leon gave birth, mainly because a pregnancy terminated after the three-month mark would cause complications later on. So, he could bet that she fought Wesker tooth and nail just to keep Leon untouched until then. 

It was a shame for them that Chris wasn’t going to let them keep his mate for that long. Even if the Alpha had to die in order for Leon and their child to live, so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah doesn't want to manipulate Leon in any way, she just wants to be a mother and takes care of him. She's going to be kind of a mother hen to Leon, who accidentally gets attached to her due to the fact that he lost his own mother, and he's pregnant. 
> 
> Arias is a bad guy, but he doesn't want to cross his wife, he just wants to make her happy. 
> 
> Ada is a bad woman. Wesker doesn't give a shit and just wants Chris and the BSAA dead. Maria is a neutral party who will gravitate more toward Sarah.
> 
> There will be another time jump in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Another gasp escaped Leon as the doctor smeared more of the cold gel on his stomach for the ultrasound machine. He cursed at the cold feeling, asking why they never made a warming gel instead. Why did it always have to be cold? Sarah giggled at the now brunette’s curses, affectionately ruffling those soft and freshly trimmed locks.

The two had become close over the last couple of weeks. Almost like a Mother and Son relationship, or at least Aunt and Nephew. Sarah visited and ate with him more than Glenn did. It had been strange at first, but eventually Leon grew comfortable with her presence. Glenn had shown up only if Leon needed help getting in and out of bed or for weekly check-ups. Ada and Maria passed him when he had gone with Sarah for walks in the courtyard, but Maria would linger to protect against Ada. He hadn’t seen Wesker since he had first arrived.

The older Omega frowned when she noticed a piece of hair that was longer than the rest, telling the younger that she had missed a piece and would have to trim it when they were done here. She had caught him in the bathroom connected to his room yesterday, staring and pulling at his hair. When she had asked what was wrong with his hair, he reluctantly told her that it had become a bit long and unruly and the blonde color was starting to bother him again. So, Sarah did him the small favor of picking up hair dye, trimming his hair and then helped dye it brown. She also bought him a razor and shaving cream to shave his face. She couldn’t believe the younger had a five o’clock shadow already.

Leon was now on his sixth month of pregnancy. He had been dealing with some nasty indigestion and stomach aches, so Sarah offered to have him looked at. When he had been checked in, they wanted to do an ultrasound. After he listed what he had been feeling, the doctor explained that what he was going through was completely normal this far into his pregnancy. Since he was about twenty-seven weeks pregnant, he was entering the third and final trimester. The brunette might experience swelling in his feet, ankles and hands and a bit in his face. The doctor recommended keeping his feet up when he sat and to increase his intake of fruits and vegetables, as well as other things.

Right now, they were looking at Ollie on the monitor. Leon smiled as he heard his little heartbeat. Sarah held his hand, smiling as well. The baby moved, causing Leon to jolt and chuckle in surprise. Ollie hadn’t moved a lot during the whole pregnancy, but recently the little guy moved more and more. The brunette just wasn’t ready for the movements at first. Sarah looked at Leon’s stomach, watching it move before looking up toward him, looking equally as surprised.

“Did he scare you?” she asked.

Leon nodded, “A little. Little guy hasn’t been active much until now.”

Sarah chuckled again, “Guess he really can’t wait to meet his Mama...and I do mean you, Leon. Not me.” She reassured, noticing the smile faltering slightly.

They turned their attention back to the screen, listening as the doctor pointed out the different features of the baby. He then explained what to expect for the duration of the pregnancy. The indigestion might worsen slightly, and he recommended that Leon start laying on his left side for increased blood flow and comfortability. Leon might also lose some sleep due to increased activity and the need to go to the bathroom will increase as well. Other than that, the Omega should maintain the routine he already had going for him.

With that the doctor printed out the ultrasound pictures before shutting off the machine. He cleaned Leon off before helping the young man off of the hospital bed. After receiving the pictures, Leon and Sarah reunited with Glenn, who sat in the waiting room. They went back to the young Omega’s room, so he could get some rest. Ada passed them, eyeing his stomach with her usual look of disgust before knocking into his shoulder. Hard. Leon grunted. Sarah protested, wrapping an arm protectively around the younger Omega as she pulled him into her chest. Glenn threatened to call Maria, but Ada was long gone before he could get the words out.

Once inside the room, Leon kicked off his sneakers before leaning against Arias for support. The Alpha helped the younger male into the bed while Sarah moved the pillows around to support Leon. She put extra pillows under his legs to keep them elevated. Sarah sat down on the end of the bed, watching as Glenn left to order and pick-up their food.

They sat there exchanging small talk about moving a crib and other things into Leon’s room. Sarah explained that it didn’t feel right; to separate the baby from the parent. She pondered the idea of throwing Leon a little baby shower, to which the brunette laughed at the idea. He couldn’t imagine that a lot of guests would come.

“You’d be surprised. There was a birthday a month or two ago and the doctors and scientists threw a big surprise party for the person. I think it was the radiologist.”

Leon raised his brows. Really? That seemed so…normal. Something out of character for an organization like Umbrella. He couldn’t imagine a bunch of Umbrella employees celebrating and partying in between terrorist attacks. He told Sarah he would have to think about it. He wasn’t exactly popular around here. She gave him a questioning look but decided not to press the issue further. The younger Omega was still such a mystery to her. The sight and feel of Oliver moving inside of Leon made the brunette jump again and caught Sarah’s attention once more. Leon laid a hand on his stomach, feeling the little one inside of him moving once more. Sarah stared intently.

“You can feel him if you want.” Leon offered quietly.

The blonde looked at him with another look of surprise. Leon moved over to allow her to sit next to him comfortably and lifted his shirt. She hesitantly reached out a hand, laying it on his stomach. The feeling of little Oliver moving made her gasp, feeling the little body underneath of her hand through Leon’s warm flesh. He chuckled, watching as Sarah looked at the moving bump with awe.

“What does it feel like? Him moving around, I mean?” Sarah asked.

Leon thought about it for a moment, watching and feeling Ollie move, “Have you ever done a lot of sit-ups or a really tense abdominal work-out?” Sarah nodded, “It kind of feels like the muscle spams or pressure you get the day after said work-out. Other times it feels like tapping or something pressing up against my bladder, especially when I have to go to the bathroom.” He explained.

“Fascinating.” Sarah said, watching the bump still once more.

Leon agreed, rubbing his bulging stomach. They guessed that Ollie must have gotten enough exercise for one day, until later on at least. They sat there in silence, watching Leon’s stomach. His smile melted into a frown as he thought of Chris. The Alpha would have been so excited to see this, having seen little to no movement in the past. Every time Leon went to show him or call him over, the baby would still and not move until Chris moved away. Almost like he was playing Peek-A-Boo with the Alpha. His heart wrenched at the possibility of never seeing the older male again. Tears left his eyes, causing Sarah to worry.

“Oh, Sweetie! What’s the matter?” she asked, wiping away a few stray tears.

The younger Omega didn’t answer at first, causing her to embrace him tightly against her chest, one hand petting his head in soothing circles. She reassured him that he could tell her anything. He returned the embrace, crying against her shoulder. Blue eyes looked toward the door before looking back up at the older Omega. She reminded him of his mother, instantly thinking of the deceased woman. He then thought of Chris, of the baby, of the possible future, the emotional dam breaking.

He told her everything.

* * *

Glenn Arias returned with their food moments later, a smile on his face as Maria helped him in. He saw his wife sitting on the bed with the younger Omega, talking about some book Sarah had picked up for Leon so he wouldn’t be so bored. Maybe moving a television into the room or something to keep the brunette entertained. Glenn cleared his throat, drawing the Omegas’ attentions to him. He informed them that he had arrived with the food and apologized for the lateness. He rolled a tray over to Leon and placed the younger’s meal on it. He then placed his and Sarah’s food down on the table by the window.

A hand on his arm broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to look to his wife’s beautiful face. With a smile he pecked a small kiss on to her lips. She then asked if they could speak in private. Glenn raised a brow, looking between his wife and Leon, who avoided his gaze. The Alpha asked if everything was alright. Sarah nodded, saying that she just had a couple of…questions to ask about Leon and his stay here at the facility. Glenn’s stomach flipped but he nodded, obliging to his wife’s wishes before telling Maria to stay here and guard Leon. Sarah told Leon and Maria that they would be right back before leading her husband out of the room.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Arias asked, once the door slid shut.

Sarah paused, looking into her husband’s eyes, “Glenn, I need you to be one-hundred percent honest with me; what happened in New York City six months ago?” she asked.

His shoulders tensed at the question, staring at her in shock before looking toward the door, as if doing so would allow him to see Leon through the thick metal. That Little…

“Tell me the truth...please.” Sarah said, still waiting for an answer.

He looked back down at his wife, unable to look away from her intense gaze. What had that little bastard told her? Did he tell her the truth? Should Glenn do the same and risk losing her? He had just gotten her back. He couldn’t lose her again. He couldn’t lie to her either, not his Sarah. She was the one person he couldn’t lie to. And yet, when it came to Leon and his work, he had. And it ate him up inside. From the second he opened his eyes in the morning to the moment he shut them at night.

He told her about the attempted attack on New York. About his deals with the Los Illuminados and deals about selling BOWs on the Black Market. She was silent, listening intently. Once he explained all of that, she then asked how he had found Leon and if the name “Chris Redfield” rung a bell. Glenn admitted that Leon was a former DSO Agent who had been sent in with his mate Chris of the BSAA to stop him from infecting the citizens of New York. About how he had locked Leon in a room and dowsed him with Mating Musk and tried to kill Redfield. How, even after his defeat the first time, he had come back as a giant hideous creature and tried to kill the Omega and his mate. Glenn had not been in the right state of mind at the time. He was emotionally unhinged because of losing her. His world. His Sarah.

Tears welled up in her eyes, “…You told me he had been abandoned by his mate…” she said quietly.

“I lied.” Glenn said.

“Did you know that he’s been sobbing every night since his arrival? Until he passes out from exhaustion and stress? Because he’s constantly thinking about his mate?”

“I did.”

She pressed her lips in a thin line, “Tell me: what do you plan to do should Leon slip into heat? He needs his mate.” She said.

“I have a machine for that. It’ll hold him over for the entirety of his heat.”

She gave him a look chuckling in anger and disbelief, “Oh! You have a machine?! You have a machine! Because that is totally the same as an Alpha. Glenn we need to bring his mate here. What if this machine of yours hurts him?”

Glenn silently wondered where all these thoughts and concerns came from. Why should she care? The Omega was just a surrogate parent that would carry their children. He wasn’t anything special to them. He wasn’t their son. He wasn’t their nephew. He was just a body and a womb. That was it. If anything, he was still considered the enemy. The brunette had tried to kill him months earlier. Leon ruined all his plans along with that nuisance Redfield. Sarah continued on, explaining that she was worried about Leon’s mental health and such, causing him to shake his head and grasp his wife’s arms.

“Sarah, stop! He’s not our son. He’s not our nephew. He’s nothing but a surrogate Omega. You weren’t supposed to get attached. Maybe it was a mistake of me to bring you in on this.” Glenn said, shaking her gently as if doing so would shake some sense into her.

The blonde woman looked back at him with a look of absolute offense. The fact that he attacked New York was nothing new. She had been aware of Glenn’s work prior to their marriage. Hell, she had been the head scientist on his team to develop the virus. What really made her angry was the fact that he had taken this Omega from his Alpha due to a petty grudge, and was going to experiment on a baby. Something she was against from the very beginning. And frankly, she has grown quite fond of Leon and couldn’t bring herself to use him like that. Over the short time she had known the younger Omega, she had begun to see him as the son she never had. And she would protect him as such.

Even if it was against her own husband.

“I can’t do this. I can’t let you use him like this. I can’t let you hurt him.” She said.

Glenn was growing angry, “He is not our son!” he hollered.

When he was done here, he was going to put Leon in a drug induced coma and ban Sarah from ever seeing the younger. Hell, maybe he should throw the younger to Ada. At least then he would be out of the way and no longer an issue. With a deep breath, Glenn recomposed himself, trying not to let his temper get the better of him. His wife would never forgive him if he did any of that and he didn’t want to be alone again. He moved forward to apologize and embrace Sarah, but she backed up. They would talk more later, but asked him for just one favor; bring Chris Redfield here so he could be here to support Leon. With that, she went back into the room.

Glenn just watched as his wife disappeared behind the door. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing it in annoyance and frustration. He would have done anything for his wife. He would fulfill anything she needed or wanted, but this is the one thing he couldn’t do for her. It was too early to bring in Redfield. His wife had no idea of the hell it would bring the second Redfield set foot in this facility. He heard footsteps approaching from behind, causing him to turn toward the sound.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Wesker asked, looking as smug as always.

Glenn looked toward the BOW, hand scratching the back of his neck, “It’s Kennedy. I’ve let Sarah get too close to him and now she knows everything and is acting as though he’s our son.” He explained.

Wesker canted his head, eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red, “If he’s going to interfere with our plans…” he left the threat to Glenn’s imagination.

Arias reassured him that that was not going to be the case. He informed the other man that Sarah wanted to bring Redfield to the facility for Leon’s sake. Wesker’s mouth twitched at the mention of Chris’s surname, fists clenching at his sides. He then went on to explain that they didn’t have a back-up plan should Leon go into heat during his final months of the pregnancy. Wesker asked about that contraption he built, but Glenn explained that Sarah didn’t approve. That it was better if Leon’s Alpha was physically here.

Wesker rolled his eyes in annoyance, asking if she wanted them to bring the brunette hot towels as well. Maybe even a masseuse? The BOW knew it was a bad idea to keep the Omega intact. He should have infected the baby when Leon first got there and let nature run its course. No, he had to go and let his associates play their little games. Fine, if they wanted Redfield so badly…

“Send a message to the BSAA. Tell them that Christopher and only Christopher is to come to their facility.” Wesker said, leaving Arias to his thoughts.

Wesker marched back down to the labs, “It’s not like the man will live long enough to see his child born anyway. I can grant him one final mercy of seeing his mate for the last time.” The BOW said to himself.

* * *

Sarah looked down at the ultrasound in her hands before looking back at the Omega, who idly picked at his food. He gave a small smile when he realized she was looking toward him, causing her to return it. Internally, she was still not at all okay with using him. It never felt right, even from the beginning when the idea was first proposed. She just hoped her husband would have a change of heart. He was still a good man, deep down under the surface. The man she had fallen in love with was still in there somewhere.

The door slid open, causing Maria to snap into a defensive stance at the newcomer. The Omegas looked toward the direction, watching as Glenn reemerged. Maria resumed her guarding position, turning to watch over Leon once more. Sarah smiled, watching as Glenn asked Leon about his meal before joining her at the table. She gave him a look, silently asking if they had gotten the okay. Glenn looked over at Leon, who watched him cautiously, before nodding toward his wife. Her smile widened, throwing her arms around her husband’s shoulders, thanking him profusely.

A smile graced his own lips as he returned the embrace. He released her, watching as Sarah turned to inform Leon of Redfield’s upcoming arrival. The brunette’s smile melted into a look of horror, shaking his head profusely. A chain of “No’s” leaving his lips. Sarah gave him a look, confusion crossed her features, asking what was wrong.

“He can’t come here. Wesker will kill him.”

Sarah reassured him that that would not happen, that everything would be alright, but Leon didn't hear her. He begged them not to bring Chris there. He didn’t want to lose him. He began to panic, his whole body trembling as he tried to get out of bed. Maria stopped him, holding in him in place before she scanned him. She informed the couple that the Omega’s heart-rate had increased, as well as his breathing. That a Panic Attack was imminent. Leon fought against Maria’s hold, telling her to let him go so he could warn Chris. Glenn cursed, grabbing Leon’s other side and forcing him down on to the bed. He pulled a sedative out of his waistcoat, pulling the cap off the needle with his teeth.

Blue eyes fell upon the needle and struggled harder, “No! Let me go!” he protested.

“Heart-rate increasing by twenty percent. Levels of stress are not good for the baby.” Maria read off.

Leon’s brain was torn between warning Chris and fighting against the needle, brain going back to Spain once more at the sight of it. Sarah begged Glenn not to hurt the brunette. Glenn informed her that he was trying not to, but if Leon struggled anymore then he was going to have to hurt him. Before he could inject Leon with the needle, Maria reached up and pinched a nerve in Leon’s neck. The brunette froze before going limp, eyes sliding shut as he slumped into the pillows. His breathing and heart-rate returning to normal as he slept peacefully.

The couple looked toward the BOW in shock and confusion. She merely shrugged, explaining that she had seen the Omega’s record. He had a phobia of needles and the sight of the syringe had caused him more distress. Glenn exchanged a puzzled look with his wife, before looking back to Maria, asking why she had done all of that.

“You asked me to study him in order to apprehend him and then later protect him. Therefore, I plan to fulfill my duty in keeping him safe. By whatever means necessary.”

* * *

 

It was an absolute shit storm at the BSAA Headquarters. There had been a flurry of DSO and FOS agents running rampant around the building, interfering with BSAA Agents and their work. It had been almost a month since Leon’s abduction and their investigation of the Umbrella Facility in Michigan had been a dead-end. The new suits had done well to protect the team, but they had still suffered some casualties at the hands of forgotten BOWs left behind in the facility.

One of which was Nadia. A licker had gotten out of the facility and on to the roof before it attacked the Osprey. Nadia sacrificed herself in order to protect Rebecca. Chris had been the one to put her down, still haunted by the sound of her pleading with him to kill her before she turned. He almost didn’t kill her, Jake offering to do it for him, but the Alpha took it upon himself to do it. Nadia was his responsibility after all. It was his mission that had gotten her killed. His fault.

Just like it was his fault for not protecting Leon. Even though he had promised the younger he would.

The facility had been leveled to the ground since then. There had not been any leads or clues of Leon’s location since then either. The Wesker sightings had died down as well as the rumors. Their undercover contacts had gone silent, turning up in body bags in front of the BSAA Headquarters, either mutated or dead. That was the only contact they had received from the enemy. 

The government had nearly called it quits, saying that Leon was a lost cause that only resulted in more death. Hunnigan had been furious, knowing damn right well if it had been a member of the Senate or the new President’s son, they would have been stretched thin and tearing the planet apart looking for them. She then kindly told them to “Fuck Off” and that they would not stop looking until Leon had been found and brought back safe and sound. They hadn’t received a verbal response, but more money and resources flowed in to help fund the investigation.

Chris had seen better days. The Alpha got little to no sleep, barely ate anything, barely spoke to anyone, and was constantly either looking over maps or going to the shooting range. Jake and Jill tried to get him to sleep, while Claire and Sheva would try and coax him to the cafeteria to eat. He didn’t go home much either. He couldn’t stand the sight of the empty house and the smell of Leon’s lingering scent. Smelling it slowly fade only upsetting him more. He still maintained good hygiene though, but showered and such on base. This left Sherry or Rebecca to take care of Munchkin in the other’s absence. It got to the point where Sherry took the little cat back to her home. Jake, Jill, and Claire had caught the elder crying several times, often doing so while alone in the armory or in one of the conference rooms. It was usually real late at night.

Claire had never seen her brother look so dead inside, looking like a broken shell of a man. She wondered if he was starting to lose hope. The red-head scolded herself for thinking such things. Chris was a strong man and an even stronger Alpha. He had been through hell and back. Though she would never admit it out loud, she secretly looked up to him, hoping to be the leader he had become. She had always wanted to make him proud and just wanted him to be happy. When she had found out about him mating with Leon, her best friend, she couldn’t have been happier for them. Both were such good men that deserved the happiness they would bring each other. 

Hence why she felt so heartbroken for her brother when that had been taken all away. 

Right now, the eldest Redfield stood behind Hunnigan as they scanned over maps, for what felt like the billionth time that day. As if doing so would change them and show them some magical location. They had received a blip, causing heads to turn. Chris stepped closer, if that was physically possible. An unidentified blonde woman stepped out of a car and walked into the local convenience store with a man that suspiciously looked like Glenn Arias. Hunnigan scanned the license plate of the car as Chris instantly recognized the woman.

“Can’t be…” he whispered.

The video had been taken yesterday, just outside of Canada. Before Hunnigan could run facial recognition, a message from an unknown source interrupted the video feed. Chris cursed, wondering who the fuck was interrupting their investigation. With an annoyed sigh, Hunnigan clicked on it, noticing it was labelled “Ollie”. She nearly deleted it, but Chris stopped her, telling her to open it. Though confused, she did as she was told.

On the screen was two pictures of an ultrasound, causing Chris’s breath to get caught in his throat. In the bottom corner, the photo was labelled “Oliver Kennedy, 27 Weeks”. Jill placed a hand on Chris’s back, while Claire asked him if that was what she thought it was. Tears came to his eyes and brown eyes read the message below the photos. He saw the latitude and longitude of an unknown location and a message meant just for him:

_“They’re both still alive. Come alone.”_

It was obviously a trap, but after weeks of nothing, Chris was willing to investigate.


	13. Chapter 13

His gun was trained toward the ground as the BSAA jeep dropped Chris off in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Canting his head toward the driver, he watched as the vehicle drove off. Brown eyes looked toward the vast amount of forest and land in front of him, wondering just who he was supposed to be meeting here. Where would they take him? Would they bring Leon with them? As proof and leverage against him? Hearing the sound of an approaching convoy of trucks, Chris guessed he was about to find out.

The trucks circled around him before stopping, completely surrounding him. Guards jumped out, all in tactical Umbrella gear. They kept their guns trained on him. The van directly in front of him opened, eyes widened as Glenn Arias stepped out. The man’s hands folded behind his back, but Chris could see he held something in his grasp. Something small and thin. He ordered the younger Alpha to relinquish his weapons, vest, and armor. That he wouldn’t need those where he was going. He was also advised to do it quickly, they were on a time schedule after all.

“How are you alive? Leon and I killed you!” Chris hollered.

Glenn chuckled, “That’s a story for another day. For now, we have somewhere we need to be. I know you must be worried sick about your Omega and unborn child. I know he's just dying to see you as well. Poor thing slipped into heat just before I left, so we really must go."

“Where is he?” Chris asked with a growl. 

“He’s fine. Cooperate and you’ll find out.” Glenn simply said, knowing who Chris was referring to right away.

With a sigh, Chris dropped his M4, moving his hand up to undo the clasps of his vest. It dropped on to the ground with a heavy thud. He then moved on to remove his tactical belt and thigh holster. Once those joined the rest of his stuff, he raised his hands in surrender. Glenn looked to the guard to his right, motioning with his head to go check Redfield for any other hidden weapons before cuffing him. The younger Alpha spread his feet further apart, hands still raised, letting the guard frisk him. He glared at the elder when the cuffs were clasped around his wrists.

Another guard collected his belongings, taking it to another van as Arias commanded that they move out. Two guards gripped Chris’s biceps, dragging him none too gently to the vehicle Arias was getting into. The elder sat across from him, smirking at him as the guards stuck to Chris’s sides like glue. The raven-haired male listened as Arias told him about how Leon was doing.

“We’ve kept him on a pregnancy friendly diet, and taken him for regular check-ups. Sarah and Maria have also taken him out of the room for a walk one to two times a day so he can get light exercise. I even have the ultrasound of your little Oliver. Would you like to see?” Arias asked, holding the small, thin, picture to Chris.

The younger Alpha raised a brow, but hesitantly took the photo from the elder. Turning it over in his hands, his eyes looked over the little black, white, and gray picture. He could see the outline of Ollie’s little face and hands, a small smile on his lips. Arias told him that he had missed the baby moving, causing Chris to frown, glaring up at the other once more. The silver-haired man ignored the glare, continuing on to say that Leon and Sarah had grown quite close in Chris’s absence. That Sarah had become sort of a mother-figure to the brunette, but that was due to Leon’s hormones.

This earned him a look of confusion, Chris demanding that Arias tell him more. The elder smiled, explaining that he hadn’t experimented on his precious mate, if that was what he was worried about. No, his beloved Sarah would not allow that at all. Leon and the baby were in perfect health, but without Chris there to shower him in love and affection, the Omega had sought it out from elsewhere. Luckily, Sarah was another Omega who gave off a scent similar to that of a nurturing mother. Leon had warmed up to her quite quickly. The two Omegas were nearly inseparable.

Chris tried to gather all of this information and process it in his head. First, the Arias Couple was alive once more, and he had NO IDEA how. And then, Arias actually cared for Leon and his baby, even though the brunette helped Redfield kill him months ago. Leon, the usually cold and distant mate of his when it came to strangers or enemies, was apparently becoming friendly with Sarah Arias. Now, Glenn Arias was trying to stay on Chris’s good side for some unknown reason.

Chris didn’t know whether to be relieved or freaked out. His eyes traced over the ultrasound once more, gloved finger gently tracing the outline of Ollie’s form. Six months down, three to go. Leon’s stomach must have swelled up more since his capture. It must not have been easy for him to get in and out of bed. It had been difficult for the younger before, but it was probably worse now. Six months was also around the time when limbs would start to ache and swell as well, and his hormones must be going crazy.

Ollie must have been going crazy as well. If Leon was constantly distressed while in captivity, Ollie was probably just as his distressed as the Omega he resided in. He remembered what Arias had said about how active Ollie had been these last couple of days. A pang of jealousy tugged at Chris’s heart. Of all the nights and days Chris spoke to Leon’s stomach, Ollie hardly moved. And when he did, and Leon tried to call him over, Chris would miss it. Yet, Arias and his wife had been able to watch the little baby move within the Omega. His thumb caressed the picture.

“You can keep that, if you would like.” Arias said.

Chris’s fingers tightened on the picture, “Thanks.” He replied quietly.

* * *

Another pained moan escaped his throat as Leon thrust his head back into the pillows, mouth gagged and hands tied with silk to the head board. His legs had been spread and pushed up until they were fully bent. Slick dripped out of him and lubricated the rubber cock within him. A dildo attached to some rowing mechanism thrust into him rapidly, occasionally changing its pace to keep him on edge but not too much to let him come. It released artificial Alpha pheromones to try and trick his body into thinking it was a real Alpha fucking him The horrid machine made his stomach churn, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt. He had slipped into heat not too long after Arias had left, and man, did his heat hit hard. It felt worse than before, so much so that it made him cry, tears flowing freely from his eyes and down his cheeks, intermingling with the sweat on his skin.

Sarah had been forced to leave the room, unable to see the brunette in this state. Seeing him in such pain and distress had hurt her, making her leave the room at the doctor’s request. Maria, a nurse, and the doctor stayed behind, wearing masks to filter out Leon’s scent. The doctor kept track of Leon’s heartrate and body temperature. She advised that Maria keep Leon cool, turning on the Air-Conditioner and patting his forehead, neck, and chest with a cool, wet rag. The nurse controlled the machine, changing the rhythm, a latex gloved hand gently stroking his length in unison with the machine.

Overall, the entire experience was traumatizing for the Omega. There were too many people touching him in ways that only his mate should be touching him. His heart, body, and mind cried out for Chris, wishing that his Alpha would swoop in and save him from this torture. He cried out as he was brought to climax again, sobbing his release. He felt the doctor caress his face, causing him to jerk away from the touch. She reassured him that he would be okay. Telling him that hopefully this would end soon enough.

But he knew better; his body wasn’t satisfied and needed an Alpha’s cock to bring him true satisfaction. Leon shook his head, muffled pleas begging them to just leave him with the machine so he didn’t have to continue through this humiliation. They couldn’t understand him however, the doctor telling the nurse to wipe him down, but to keep the machine going. It was only a matter of time until the next wave of his heat hit him. Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, body being wracked with more sobs.

“Shh, I know, honey, I know it hurts.” The doctor said, checking his temperature with a forehead thermometer. Shit, he was still burning up.

Without another word, Maria dipped the rag into the bowl, squeezing it out before dabbing it along Leon’s pale throat. If Arias didn’t get here soon, Leon would surely get sick and burn out. She watched as the young Omega’s hands clenched into fists. Luckily, they had slipped his hands into thick mittens to prevent him from hurting himself. She eyes the pale green V-neck he wore, wondering if they should remove that as well to allow him to cool down some more.

Before she could make a move, the door opened, allowing Arias entry. The man nearly stumbled back as the overwhelming scent of Leon’s heat wafted his senses. Seeing the hungered look in his eyes, Maria was on her feet in an instant, ready to defend Leon against the elder. The doctor urged him to leave and shut the door behind him, but he refused. Instead, he shoved a confused Chris Redfield into the room. Resisting his own primal urge to ravish the Omega, Arias commanded that everyone leave this instant. Leon’s mate was here and would take care of the Omega.

The three women left in a hurry, leaving Chris and Leon alone in the room together. The moment he smelled his Alpha, blue eyes trained in on the elder, glazed over with lust and need. His eyes teared up, calling Chris’s name through the gag. The elder ran over to the bed, throwing the machine on to the floor and quickly releasing the dyed brunette from his restraints. Once freed, Leon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Both men pulled away, tears in their eyes. Feverish kisses trailed down Chris’s throat, hands pulling at the elder’s belt and pants. Leon said the reunion could wait, needing the elder inside of him now. Before the Alpha could protest, the younger flipped them over with renewed strength. Ignoring the dull ache in his back and stomach, Leon undid the elder’s belt and pants, quickly freeing Chris’s hardening length. Hot lips wrapped around the head as his tongue teased the slit, lapping up the precome that dribbled out. Chris gasped, hand finding its way into the brunette’s hair before gently massaging the Omega’s scalp.

The action earned him a moan of appreciation, blue eyes looking into brown depths as they gazed upon him with want. Leon ran his tongue along the length of Chris’s cock, suckling at the head once more. The younger’s name escaped Chris’s lips, caressing his mate’s beautiful face as cheeks hollowed around his cock. Leon sucked his cock while a hand stroked the base. His other hand reached into his pants and rolled the Alpha’s balls in his palm.

“Jesus…” Chris whispered, head falling back into the pillows.

Without warning, that hot, wet mouth pulled off of him, causing the Alpha to groan in disappointment at the loss. With a bit of a struggle, Leon straddled the elder’s hips. With Chris’s help, the Omega lowered himself on to the elder’s length. The brunette threw his head back as he was impaled, a whine escaping his lips as the head of the cock hit his prostate dead-on. Something that damned machine couldn’t do for him.

“Oh...Chris. Shit…” Leon moaned.

The brunette grabbed the elder’s hands, guiding them to his hips. Getting the hint, Chris helped raise Leon up until just the head of his cock remained within the Omega before dropping the younger down fully on to him. Leon moaned again, bouncing on his Alpha’s length, hair shaking in his face as he moved. Chris thrust up into him, meeting his hips and setting a rhythm. The elder found himself leaning up to suckle and kiss at the younger’s chest and throat. Teeth bit into the Omega’s mating gland, pulling a scream from Leon’s throat.

“Yes! YES!” Leon screamed.

* * *

Arias, Sarah, Maria, and the Doctor listened as the mates made love in Leon’s room. Arias had already sent for someone to retrieve fresh sheets and blankets. He also ordered more food for the Omega, knowing that the younger would probably be hungry after his and Redfield’s “session”. The doctor looked down at her watch, informing them that the Omega’s heat should dissipate after one or two more couplings. Sarah blushed as they heard Leon’s screams, chanting “Yes” over and over again.

Glenn would have to install a soundproof feature in the computer inside the younger’s room.

Sarah turned to him, asking what would happen to Redfield after him and Leon were finished. Arias looked into his wife’s eyes, heart sinking as she gave him that pleading look. With a shake of his head, he told her that Redfield was to go to the cellblock and sit in one of the holding cells for the remainder of his stay here. The younger Alpha would only be allowed up to satisfy Leon’s needs and emergency situations, like a panic attack or that rare chance of a premature birth.

Other than that the Alpha was pretty much forbidden from staying upstairs. There was also the issue of Wesker and Chris’s rivalry. The two were long time enemies who wanted to kill each other. If Wesker walked in and saw Redfield freely walking around Leon’s room, the BOW would surely kill not only Redfield, but Leon as well, just to torment the younger Alpha.

“And I know how important Leon is to you, Sarah. He's important to both of us.” Arias said, pulling her in closer.

The blonde looked into his eyes, wanting to believe that he genuinely cared for Leon. Sure, he had helped the younger Omega here and there, and spoke fondly of him when they talked about him. Hell, he even brought Chris here for Leon. There was that small part of her that doubted him, however. He would bend over backwards for her, claiming he would do the same for Leon if necessary, but wondered if he only did so because she wanted him to. Just a couple months ago, he wanted to kill the younger Omega. A part of her feared that he still harbored hatred towards the brunette. What if he got angry and killed him?

She felt anger well up in her heart. No. She would never allow that. She had grown to see Leon as her own, having heard the heartbreaking tales of his past as well the lighter parts in his life. Whether or not that was her own maternal instincts kicking in, she would punish anyone who dared to threaten the younger Omega’s wellbeing. That included her husband, if it ever came down to it. She secretly hoped that her husband wouldn’t get to that point, but if necessary, Maria backed her up completely.

Maria may have been Glenn’s bodyguard, but Sarah was her sister.

* * *

Teeth bit down hard enough to draw blood as Chris took him from behind, biting into his mating gland as his length pounded into his prostate. Leon’s hands clenched tightly into the sheets below, knees and arms threatening to give out from under him. The younger rocked against the Alpha, begging him to fill him again. One of the elder’s hands held on to Leon’s hip, the other stroking the brunette’s length in time with their thrusts.

“Ah, hah, Chris…fuck…!” Leon hollered, seed spilling on to the sheets below them.

“Leon…I’m…shit…” Chris moaned, shooting his own release deep into the other.

Their movement came to a halt, both panting to catching their breaths. Knees finally buckling under him, Leon nearly fell face first on to the bed had Chris not been there to hold him steady. His loving Alpha gently helped him lay down on to his side before rolling him over to lay on his back. One of the bigger man’s hands came up to cup Leon’s cheek, thumb brushing over those soft lips. He leaned down to kiss him, tasting him once more. A moan left the brunette’s throat as he reciprocated the action, cupping the elder’s face in both of his hands.

Tongues intertwined as Chris’s hand tangled into brown locks, pulling his Omega into his chest. He broke away from the kiss, brown eyes tearing up as he looked down at his beautiful mate. He saw tears well up in those glittering blues as arms encircled his neck before Leon buried his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. A sob wracked Leon’s body, causing Chris to wrap his arms tighter around the younger, tears flowing down his own face.

“I thought I lost you both…” Chris whispered, petting those soft brown locks in an attempt to soothe his Omega, “I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t do anything. Not until I found you. Not until you were safe and in my arms. I promised to protect you both and I failed. I’m sorry.”

Leon pulled back, teary eyes looked into his own, shaking his head, “No, Chris. It was my fault. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have run. I should have trusted you. It’s my fault we’re in this mess.”

A thumb swiped across his cheek to wipe away a stray tear, “You were scared. Your hormones and instincts told you to run, so that’s what you did. It’s not your fault, Leon. I should have made you feel safer.”

Before Leon could voice another protest, he released a groan, this one of pain. Not because of his heat, but because of something else. He looked down at his stomach, watching it move. Chris’s eyes followed his to see what he was looking at, widening in surprise. The eldest Redfield had never seen his son move before. The Alpha gently reached out and laid a hand on Leon’s stomach, feeling the baby inside of his lover move underneath of his fingertips and palm. A chuckle that was a mix of happiness and awe escaped him as he looked from the moving bump to Leon.

Leon chuckled as well, “Poor little guy is probably wondering what the hell we’re doing out here. Probably wants to know why I’m moving us around so much.” He said, laying his hand over Chris’s.

“We’ll tell him when he’s old enough to understand. I don’t think he’ll understand “The Talk” just yet.” Chris said with a wink.

“Assuming we make it out of here alive,” Leon deadpanned, “Wesker is alive, Chris, and he wants to kill you.”

Chris’s eyes never left the moving bump, feeling a little limb hit against his hand through Leon’s skin, “I figured. The BSAA has been receiving reports of a man suspected to be Albert Wesker. As well as something called “Project Phoenix”.” He explained.

The brunette explained that Project Phoenix was a serum capable of bringing an entire person back to life from something as miniscule as a drop of blood. If mixed with another virus, a person could not only retain their humanity, but morph from Human to BOW at will and still have complete control. Something both Arias and Sarah could do, but had never seen in person yet. The morphing ability was a trait that Arias wanted to pass on to his children, but couldn't experiment with the serum until Ollie was born.

Chris gave him an angered look. Leon explained that Arias still wanted to use him to bare offspring, but would infect the children after they were born instead of while he was carrying them. In order to see if they would survive the infection, Arias planned to infect Ollie shortly after he would be born as a test trial. Luckily, Sarah had begun to deter her husband from that idea, suggesting Leon just give birth to their children and be done with it. Or take Leon and Ollie in as part of their family. It seemed like Sarah was slowly moving away from Glenn’s side along with Maria. Maria already knew to protect Leon at all costs, even against Arias himself.

“Leon, Maria kidnapped you, not once, but twice. Do you honestly expect me to believe that she was just trying to protect you?” Chris asked.

The Omega explained that the first time didn’t really count, considering she was under Glenn Arias’ influence and charge. And the second time, Leon wasn’t sure who’s idea it was, but Maria was probably just following orders. Chris reminded him that if that was the case, then she could turn on him in a heartbeat. Leon protested, insisting that she beat up Ada and protected him. That they could trust her and Sarah.

Chris was secretly worried that his mate might be experincing symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you! Sorry if this update seems rushed. Got it done on the way to work. 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr! Check it out for more updates! SParkie96

After their multiple couplings, Chris had been dressed, but Leon had been stripped completely before being escorted to the bathroom to bathe, Sarah and Maria helping him. Arias stayed with Chris, who had been cuffed and seated on the couch, watching as two women changed the sheets. The nurse had taken the machine away while the doctor stayed behind, waiting to check on Leon’s health. The smell of food floated through the air, several trays sitting on the table behind the couch and making Chris’s stomach growl. The sound drew Arias’ attention to him, reassuring him that he had gotten him food as well. They couldn’t afford to have the Alpha starve. 

Chris was disturbed at how “normal” everyone was acting. Disturbed enough to make his skin crawl. Even his mate was acting strange. The Alpha swore he heard Leon call Arias by his first name instead of his surname. After hearing them talk, and watching Arias help his mate back on to the bed, he heard the younger thank the man, indeed calling him “Glenn” when he did so. He really needed to get the younger out of here. These people were not their allies, they were their enemies.

The doctor looked over Leon, checking his temperature and heartrate. She was a little angry about the bite wound on the younger’s neck, making a comment about “Careless Alphas”. Eyes then turned toward Chris, who caught the doctor’s gaze. She then asked about whether or not oral had been performed on the pregnant Omega. Both men blushed, but Chris shook his head, Leon mimicking the motion when she looked back at him. She asked if they were sure, elaborating that Chris indeed did not have his mouth anywhere near the younger’s lower extremities.

Was she asking if Chris…the Alpha shook his head again. The doctor let out a sigh of relief, saying that it was better that they hadn’t. A blow-job was okay, but he was not to pleasure the younger’s anal area with his mouth. They couldn’t risk him accidentally blowing air into Leon, saying that by doing so, the younger would be more at risk for an air embolism. Though it was extremely rare for that to happen, they should refrain from any form of analingus activity from here on out. She then advised that sex be as gentle and as comfortable as possible. Too much strenuous activity was not good for either Leon or the baby.

The examination ended, the doctor telling them that Leon had another appointment tomorrow so that she could do a full body examination as well as go over the birthing process. Pretty much, go over how male Omegas gave birth, what to do the days leading up to the due date, and the difference between false labor contractions and real labor contractions. Seeing the overwhelmed expressions on both their faces, the doctor reminded them that she would go over this tomorrow. That the date was still a long time away, so don’t worry about it right now. With that, she and the nurse left the room.

Leaving the mates with Arias, Sarah and Maria. Although Leon was usually used to being alone with the trio, having Chris here now made him uncomfortable being in their presence. He hadn’t seen or been around his Alpha in a month, and now he only wanted to be around Chris. Arias glared at Chris, who returned the gesture. Sarah stood awkwardly between them, her and Maria acting as shields as they waited for the men to maul each other. Feeling distressed at the sudden tension in the room, Leon whimpered, instantly drawing Chris’s and Sarah’s attention. Chris stood from the couch, making Arias step forward. Maria placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder, advising Arias that he let Chris comfort his mate. Glenn went to protest, until his wife growled at him, making him instantly shut his mouth. He agreed, but Redfield’s cuffs were not to come off. Another growl from Sarah, made him roll his eyes.

“I mean it. They are to stay on, Sarah. We can’t risk him attacking and escaping with Leon. If you want, we can cuff his hands in front of him, instead of behind him, but the handcuffs stay.” Arias said with a sense of finality.

“But that’s what Maria is here for; to make sure Chris doesn’t attack or escape. She could easily overpower him if necessary,” Sarah reminded, “but, if it makes you feel better, fine. Keep him cuffed.” She said, knowing her husband’s stubbornness would not allow him to back down.

Chris sat on the bed next to Leon, moving closer so that the younger could cuddle into his side. The brunette laid his head against Chris’s chest, purring in contentment. The sound threw Redfield off for a moment, not having heard the younger make this sound before. When had he started doing this? He sounded like Munchkin, only louder. Brown eyes searched the other people in the room for answers. Sarah merely cooed at them, saying it was such a sweet sight to see the two together.

Chris shook her off, turning his attention fully to Leon, “Since when did you purr?” he asked quietly.

The brunette raised his head, blushing as the sound died down, “Oh, um, I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize that I was…I can try to control it…” he trailed off.

The elder shook his head, “No, don’t apologize. Just surprised me, was all. I’ve never heard you make that sound before.” He said.

The younger’s blush deepened, explaining that he had just found himself doing it whenever he felt comfortable or happy, or just felt good in general. And right now, even in their situation, Leon felt comfortable and content, finally having his Alpha with him once more. Blue eyes stared up into brown pools, studying them as though this would be the last time he saw them. He had missed Chris so much, but was glad he was here now. A part of him was a bit angry that the elder was here. Now they were both trapped.

The raven-haired male took the time to really look at his mate. Besides the former blonde having brown locks again, Leon definitely had some subtle differences since the last time Chris saw him. One, obvious difference, his stomach was definitely bigger, now that he was farther along than before. The elder also noticed that the younger’s pectoral muscles looked a tad swollen, even through his shirt. He vaguely remembered reading somewhere, in one of those pamphlets they had gotten, that Leon’s chest would grow slightly in order to provide milk for their baby. He would also be quite tender in this area for some time all the way up until the baby would be finished breast feeding.

Above all else, his mate was absolutely glowing. At least the younger’s captors had been taking good care of the Omega. Leon looked beautiful and healthy as always, his skin looked softer than before. All those walks he must have taken tanned his skin slightly, still a bit paler than Chris. His baby blue eyes looked brighter, revealing the little golden flecks that floated in those blue pools, the greenish tint around his pupil more noticeable as well. Chris wanted nothing more than to pepper kisses along that beautiful face and neck. 

Opting to just kiss his forehead, cheek, and lips, Chris did just that, earning a moan from the younger. Before Leon could thoroughly enjoy the gentle treatment, a cough reminded them that they were not alone. Chris pulled away, glaring and growling at Arias once more. The Omega pressing in closer to his Alpha’s side. The brunette’s motions stopped when Sarah sat down on the side of the bed while Maria moved to fix Chris’s cuffs.

The Alpha growled at Sarah, more so in a protective manner, but Leon shushed him. He reassured the elder that she wouldn’t hurt him. The older male didn’t seem to care, still growling at the woman, even when she held her hands up in defense. The second Chris’s hands had been freed, he wrapped his arms protectively around his mate, pulling the younger impossibly closer to his chest, eyes never leaving the strange people around them.

“Chris, they won’t hurt us. Please. It’s okay.” Leon whispered, hand coming up to cup the elder’s cheek.

“I would advise getting those cuffs back on him now before he gets any ideas, Maria.” Arias said, “And I would advise you cooperate, Chris. Your Omega needs to eat something. I’m sure Leon is quite hungry after his heat and the constant sexual intercourse. Aren’t you?” he asked, turning his attention to the brunette. 

Although he enjoyed being in the Alpha’s protective embrace, Leon had to agree with Arias. The heat and the nonstop sex left Leon a bit tired and really hungry. He nodded, feeling and hearing his stomach growl. Ollie must have been hungry as well, moving around inside of the Omega. The motion and the sound caused Chris to loosen his grip on the younger.

While Sarah moved to get Leon’s food, Maria cuffed Chris’s one arm to the headboard, earning a confused look from not only Chris, but Arias as well. The silver-haired man asked her what she thought she was doing. The woman said that in order to maintain Leon’s mental health, he had to remain close to his mate, earning a groan of annoyance. Arias then reminded her that Chris couldn’t stay up here due to Wesker.

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing the man in the black trench coat. Chris’s eyes widened and Leon froze, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s midsection. The other three occupants in the room went quiet and froze on the spot as well at the imposing presence. Glowing red eyes stared at the mates through heavily tinted sunglasses, a smirk on his lips. The sound of boots thumping against the floor the only sound in the room as he neared the bed.

“Well, well. Isn’t this sweet? You two must be so happy to see each other.” Wesker said, hand reaching up to caress Leon’s cheek.

Chris pulled Leon away before he could touch him, growling up at his former captain, “Don’t touch him.” He said.

A gloved hand seized Chris by the throat, leaning across the pregnant Omega as he got in close, “You are not in any position to start making demands, Chris.” Wesker growled back, squeezing the other’s throat. Chris choked on cut-off air, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Leon grabbed the BOW’s arm with both hands, begging him not to hurt his mate. Red eyes flashed dangerously at the Omega, a silent threat to know his place and stay out of this. But the brunette didn’t let go, blue eyes pleading for mercy as he listened to his mate struggling to breathe. Wesker reminded the brunette that he meant nothing to him and those little “doe eyes” of his would do nothing to deter the vengeance the blonde sought from Chris. That he could snap the BSAA Captain’s neck and the Omega would be powerless to stop him.

“So, if you are half as smart as you look, boy, you would be wise and let go.” Wesker practically snarled.

“No.” Leon growled defiantly, grip tightening on the elder’s arm as he tried to loosen his grip from Chris's throat.

Wesker’s free hand shot out and wrapped around Leon’s throat, slamming the Omega’s head against the headboard. The second a sound of pain left the brunette’s throat, Maria was on Wesker like an angry dog. With full force and strength, she threw herself across the bed and barreled into the BOW. The force shocked the man as he was thrown off of the bed. The mates gasped for breath, Leon reaching up to hold his throat, trying to steady his breathing. Sarah and Chris moved to shield the Omega, watching as Maria fought with Wesker.

Before Wesker could strike, long spear like claws shot out and skewered him in several spots, effectively pinning him to the wall. Arias stood there, his one hand now mutated into the Tyrant hand the man had back in New York, dangerously long claws stabbing Wesker in several places. Maria stood on guard in front of the bed, standing between the Omegas and Wesker. The former STARS Captain growled and struggled to release himself from the talons impaling him.

Arias had one hand behind his back, smirking at the BOW, “Now, Albert, we had a deal. You take Redfield, while my wife and I had took Kennedy. And putting Kennedy’s life in danger violates the terms of our agreement. I could careless about your petty little rivalry with Redfield, but the second you put Kennedy’s life at risk, we have a problem.” He informed the other.

Arias’ other eye turned white as his face bubbled up into pink and red bumps. The man grew in both height and muscle, a large head appeared on one side of his chest, while the other glowed a fluorescent red. Sarah watched in horror as her husband mutated into a hideous monster. Leon and Chris watched as the man became the beast they fought in New York, the same Tyrant that still haunted their dreams whenever they managed to even get a wink of sleep.

“After all,” Arias snarled, “I’m the only one who has access to your precious PG67A/W. Even with the Phoenix serum, your virus is still unstable.”

The claws caved in and grabbed Wesker, throwing the man through the nearest window. With another monstrous roar, Arias jumped through after him. The remaining occupants ducked away from rubble and debris, Chris curling his body as best he could around Leon’s in order to protect his mate. Noticing that Maria had dropped the key to the cuffs between the mates, the brunette quickly unlocked the elder’s cuff, freeing him.

The Alpha pressed his glove against his ear, the thumb glowing near his mouth while the middle finger glowed near his ear, “Jill! Do you have our location?” he hollered, helping the Omega off of the bed.

Jill’s voice gave him confirmation. With a sigh of relief, he told her to get the team here now. Luckily Arias’ men hadn’t checked his gloves for trackers or communicators. Thank you, Hunnigan. He narrowly missed a hit from Maria. Before she could throw another punch, Sarah’s hand wrapped around her bicep, effectively stopping her. With a shake of her head, Sarah moved out of the room for a second, coming back with Chris’s weapons in hand. Shoving them into the Alpha’s grasp, she moved to Leon’s side, allowing him to lean on her for support.

“Maria, help Chris hold off any incoming soldiers. We’re leaving.”


	15. Chapter 15

Leon grunted, leaning against the elder Omega as Maria led the way out. Chris stayed close behind, keeping a hand on his mate at all times. Maria had already cut down several infected headed their way, Neo-Umbrella Agents helping them under the impression that Sarah and Maria were moving their “prisoners” to a more secure area of the facility until this shit storm between Wesker and Arias blew over. Other Neo-Umbrella guards, who weren’t so convinced, tried to attack, causing Maria and Chris to fend them off.

Leon grunted again as Ollie moved within him, just as scared as he was. He begged the baby within him to please calm down. They needed to keep moving, but Ollie needed to not move or else Leon would slow them down. Seeing him struggle, Sarah alerted Chris that they needed to rest a moment, even though the younger Omega asked them not to. That they could rest when they were out of this place and far enough away to be deemed safe.

Chris handed his gun over to Sarah, asking first if she knew how to shoot. The blonde woman informed him that she had not been born yesterday, firing a direct headshot at an incoming zombie. Giving the woman a look that was a mix of surprise and impressed, the Alpha moved one arm under Leon’s lower back and the other under his knees. He lifted the Omega, who yelped in pain, holding on for dear life.

“Ready?” Chris asked the brunette.

Leon nodded, clutching the elder tighter. The Omega trembled in his arms as Chris carried him, Sarah now leading the way while Maria brought up the rear. The youngest among them laid his head on Chris’s shoulder, another whimper leaving him as the baby became restless again. The brunette felt so vulnerable like this and felt useless. Blue eyes clenched shut, feeling the pains of his heat take over. Not here, not while the undead and soldiers wandered the halls with them. Leon tried to curl into himself, as if doing so would stave off the incoming heat.

Smelling the familiar scent of Leon’s heat, Chris cursed. Of course nature decided to call at the worst possible time. The growls of the undead could be heard around them as well as the booted feet of soldiers. There was a small group of infected nearby, looking in their direction, specifically at Leon. Their eyes glowing a dangerous bioluminescent color.

“Move!” Maria hollered, urging Chris forward as the zombies charged.

Sarah opened fire while Maria attacked the horde. Sarah turned briefly to tell Chris where the access point to the roof was. Up there, there would be a helipad for their friends to land and safely pick them up. They could even lock themselves up there in order to hold off the dead. Leon asked if she would meet them up there, but the elder Omega smiled, placing a kiss on Leon’s forehead.

“Take care of the little guy, Leon.” She said, then looking to Chris, “And take care of them.”

The BSAA Captain nodded, carrying Leon in the direction he was told. Leon watched over Chris’s shoulder as Sarah returned to help Maria hold off the infected. She urged them to go, that she and Maria would hold the horde off. Fingers dug into Chris’s shoulder and arm, scared for the two women. The building shook, Chris catching a glimpse of Arias being thrown against the side before Wesker barreled into him. Hard. By the looks of it, Arias was losing this fight. Not that the raven-haired male wanted the Arms Dealer to win, but he was easier to defeat than Wesker.

They finally made it to the access point, the older male kicking open the door to the roof. Carefully putting Leon down, Chris slammed his own body up against the door and locked it with the bolts, preventing anyone from joining them on the roof. Ripping open the security panel next to the door, Chris tampered with some wires until the door’s security secured it shut. With a sigh of relief, the Alpha slumped against the door before sliding down to sit in front of it. Brown eyes looked at his mate, who sat not too far away.

Leon looked to be in a daze, brown hair covering his eyes as he stared at the ground. His knees were bent, trying to hug them as best as he could as another wave of arousal and panic wracked his body. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted to be normal, and he wanted his heat to fuck off and leave him be. Leon wanted to finally go home with his Alpha, to be at home where there were no BOWs or threats of danger. He and Chris could just lie together on the couch or on the bed and cuddle while talking to Ollie. To feel Munchkin’s fur underneath his fingertips while watching something on television.

“Leon?” Chris’s gentle voice asked, a gloved hand caressed his face.

Blue eyes looked up in attention, immediately focused on his Alpha. Chris asked if he was alright. The brunette nodded, but informed him that he would be better of they got off of this roof and got back home. Chris smiled, reassuring him that their help was on the way. They just had to wait a bit longer. With a nod, Leon pulled the elder closer, holding on to the raven-haired male. He inhaled his scent, finding comfort in it. He couldn’t wait to go home and do this all the time again. The BSAA Captain held his Omega tightly, carefully kneeling on the ground between Leon’s legs to hold him better.

The communicator in Chris’s gloves went off, causing the elder to pull away and talk, “Captain Redfield, speaking.”

“Chris! We’re about ten minutes out. We have the facility in sight. Are you somewhere accessible?” Jill asked.

“Yeah. We’re on the roof of the building. You can’t miss us.” Chris replied. 

“Okay, we’ll be right…” Chris didn’t hear the rest of what Jill said, too distracted by the loud crash of something big being thrown through the roof access point. Chris pulled Leon out of the way, using his own bigger body to shield the Omega from the debris as they rolled across the roof. The Alpha could feel rocks, pebbles, and dirt pelting against the armored vest and the back of his head and neck. Leon’s face was buried in his chest, tucked tightly against him.

Once the sound of debris came to a halt, Chris heard another bang, feeling the roof shake as the same huge object hit the rooftop. The BSAA Captain hesitantly turned to look back at the sound. Glenn Arias,, in his Tyrant form lay beaten, slowly shifting back into his human form. The sounds of bone shifting and muscles twisting back into place could be heard, watching the monster slowly shrink in size. Puckered, bubbled and twisted flesh smoothed out, pink, black, and red, because ivory colored once more. Glenn laid there, now human and clad in ripped pants turned shorts, blood seeping from his mouth. His eyes looked toward the couple.

“R-Run.” The elder Alpha whispered, “Get him and your son out of here, Redfield.”

Before Chris could react, a cloud of black smoke zipped through the door, a boot smashing in Arias’ skull. The Alpha couldn’t help but look away at that. There was a tugging sensation on the back of Chris’s vest and the next thing he knew he was sliding across the rooftop, Leon being ripped from his arms. The elder’s back hit an air vent hard, causing him to grunt at the impact. Brown eyes opened to look up at the angry red eyes of Albert Wesker. 

“I don’t know what’s more laughable; the fact that he thought he could beat me, or you thinking you would be able to escape with your precious Omega.” Wesker growled.

Leon laid behind the BOW on his side, blue eyes looking to Chris in fear. The blonde man went on to ask who gave Chris an Omega to begin with. Did the man even know a thing about Omega Biology? Chris argued that Leon wasn’t given to him, they mated. Wesker laughed, saying that Omegas were nothing but property meant to be used for strictly breeding. At least, that’s how it should still be. Nowadays, they pressed the whole issue that “Omegas are still people” and should be treated with “equal rights” and all that nonsense.

“Do they even still teach the commands for Omegas in schools? Or did they take those away due to them being considered “inhumane”?” Wesker asked.

Chris looked at him in disbelief, “Commands? What commands?” he asked. Omegas were human, like everyone else, not BOWs or robots.

Wesker chuckled darkly, “I guess that answers my question. You’re mated to an Omega and you don’t even know how he works. Back in the day, there were commands, primarily used by Alphas to get stubborn Omegas to obey. For example, “Omega. Submission.”” Wesker said.

Chris watched in horror as Leon’s entire body tensed up, blue eyes wide in shock. Getting down on his knees, but spreading them enough to not lean on his pregnant belly. He clapped his hands behind his back, one hand holding his other wrist. His forehead laid against the ground, suddenly finding himself unable to speak. A nagging feeling and voice in the back of his head telling him that he was not allowed to speak unless given permission by an Alpha and not allowed to get up unless released by an Alpha.

“Leon? Leon! What the hell did you do to him?” Chris demanded, getting on to his feet.

Wesker raised a brow, “I did nothing. Blame his biology for that. It’s in the Omega’s DNA to obey any and all Alphas, mate or not. They were created to breed and obey. But thanks to all these activists over the years, now Omegas have “rights” but their primal urges and instincts remain intact.” He explained.

The brunette was as terrified as his Alpha, unable to move a muscle. Chris demanded that Wesker release Leon, but the blonde refused. Why should he? Leon was right where he belonged; on his knees below the Alphas. Wesker pressed a boot on top of Leon’s back and applied a bit of pressure, causing the Omega to whimper. Chris told him to stop, that he was hurting him. The older Alpha rolled his eyes, stating that that was the point. Internally the Omega was in agony, and judging by the movement, Ollie wasn’t okay with their current position either, just as distressed as he was. The brunette felt like he was going to vomit. Or have another panic attack. 

The sound of helicopter propellers beating against the air, drawing Wesker’s and Chris’s attention toward the sound. Weapons were trained on the BOW, but didn’t fire for fear of hitting the Omega under his boot. Jill, Claire, Jake, and Sheva jumped out, guns trained on Wesker. Sherry and Rebecca watched from the copter. Jake scoffed at the blonde, noticing Wesker staring at him odd.

“Long time, no see, Old Man.” Jake said, “Must have won the lottery, cause you never came back home after buying the ticket.” He snarled.

Wesker narrowed his eyes at the red-head, “Do I know you?” he asked in annoyance.

“Yeah, I’m here to collect the eighteen years worth of child-support money you owe Mom…Dad.” Jake said with emphasis, “Might be a little more than that. Thinking about going back to college.”

Wesker raised his brow, “Another bastard experiment of Oswell Spencer then.” He deduced, removing his foot from the helpless Omega’s back.

“You don’t recognize your own son?” Chris asked, “He has your blood.”

The blonde merely scoffed, “I would never stoop so low as to procreate with an Omega or even a Beta Female. Not even in a moment of weakness.” With that he charged at the group.

Chris and Jake dove out of the way as Wesker after them first. Jill instructed Claire to help Leon, the red-head nodded as she did just that. Wesker bounced between Jake and Chris, the men exchanging blows. Sheva and Jill fired at the BOW in an attempt to get at least one shot off, but he managed to weave and maneuver out of the way, doing so in puffs of smoke. It wasn’t long until they were fighting him in hand-to-hand combat. Jake pulled his knife, slashing at the elder Wesker, but the blonde dipped away, causing the younger to slash at open air. 

Rebecca and Sherry were out of the Helicopter in a heartbeat, running to Leon and Claire’s side to try and get him out of the way. Though they pulled and shoved, he refused to move from his position. Sherry looked to Rebecca, who looked just as helpless as she did. Claire was in Leon’s ear, telling him that they had to get him and the baby out of here. Leon whimpered again, unable to explain why he couldn’t move. It took a moment of realization for Rebecca to realize why he couldn’t move. 

“The Omega Commands!” She announced, “We need an Alpha!”

“What?!” Sherry and Claire exclaimed.

“He can’t move because an Alpha commanded him not to. So, we need another Alpha to say the command to release him.” Rebecca explained.

“Which is…?” Sherry asked.

Rebecca went to say it, but realized she didn’t actually know the command. She pulled out her hand held computer, searching up the commands. Claire asked if she was seriously looking them up on the internet. The other Beta said no, explaining that they wouldn’t be found there due to the fact that they were banned. She didn’t know them herself, because she was never taught them, not even for medical purposes were they to be used. They never taught them in the schools because they had been outlawed in the seventies. But, she did have access to certain secret databases that could have the commands.

Claire rolled her eyes, “Becca, we don’t have time! We need to move him now! Can’t we just pick him up and move him?” she asked.

Rebecca explained that he might not go so easily due to his Omega and its need to obey commands. Sherry and Claire were already moving, managing, with difficulty to get Leon up on to his knees before trying to get him to stand. He suddenly screeched, the Omega side struggling to get back into their submissive position. An Alpha hadn’t released them and they needed to obey. Sherry and Claire dragged him kicking and screaming into the helicopter, the brunette resuming the position inside the chopper. Rebecca quickly looked for the commands, asking DC to help them out when she found them.

Leon secretly wished she would hurry because this position really killed his back and Ollie was hurting him with his constant movement. It wasn’t the baby’s fault, though, it was fucking Wesker’s for doing this to him. He felt bad for lashing out against Sherry and Claire, who were only trying to help him. He felt worse for Claire, having bit her arm in the process of them moving him. She noticed the momentary concern in his eyes, telling him that it wasn’t his fault. That he couldn’t help it due to his Omega. The brunette was getting really tired of hearing that. He couldn't wait for this shit to be over.

Leon’s screeches and hollers momentarily distracted Chris, his Alpha instantly becoming concerned with their mate’s wellbeing. His Alpha was enraged at the sight of Sherry and Claire dragging a kicking and screaming Leon across the roof, under the impression that the Betas were hurting the Omega and their child. Chris had to calm himself. The girls weren’t trying to hurt them, they were trying to help them. Instead, he channeled the Alpha rage toward Wesker, managing to land a vicious blow to the blonde’s jaw. HE hurt their Omega. HE wanted to kill their Omega. If anyone was to blame for hurting Leon, it was Wesker.

And Chris would make sure that the bastard paid dearly for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I add more?


End file.
